High School Adventures
by Passionate Angel
Summary: The YYH crew are in high school and live normal lives. Botan gets kidnapped...She begins her job as a ferry girl for 2 days. Will she accept being a ferry girl and leave her life and friends behind.KuramaxBotanother pairings too..Complete..
1. Great School today!

Title~ School and Adventures Rated~ don't know yet rated may go up cause of language.  
  
Summary~ The YYH crew are in high school. There's perfect student Keiko.  
  
There are the 2 most popular people in school that hate each other which is  
  
Botan and Kurama. The 2 troublemakers Yusuke and Kuwabara. And of  
  
course Hiei the rudest and harsh mouthed high school kid who does not take  
  
mercy on anyone unless maybe he can trust you.  
  
And more R+R and find out.... pairings~ Kurama/Botan Keiko/Yusuke  
  
Kuwabara/Yukina maybe more.  
  
~~~~~**_Chapter One  
Back to School._**~~~~~  
  
(Oh and please forgive me if there is some OOC ness ok but hey I put a little different personality into each person so bite me)  
  
Just a regular fall day, so nice, breezy, and ohhhh Nnno School is today.  
  
"Oh no no no, I'm late" Botan said while running to the first day of school of her senior year at her high school. She just woke up took a 3 minute shower if that is even possible and ate her breakfast in record breaking time. School will begin in 5 minutes giving her time to get there maybe just in time. That's good she only lives a block away, which brings us back to her running. "Oh got to quicken the pace a little" she just turned the corner when....  
  
*Thump*  
  
Ouch, hey  
  
She just ran into someone who was standing on the other side of the corner. Botan sat there still on the ground observing what she ran into. She had bumped into such a muscular chest then she finally allowed herself to peek at the person's face. He had beautiful shiny red long hair that any girl would die for. He also had the hottest emerald green eyes and the gentlest smile. Then the handsome figure spoke.  
  
"Great, out of all the people to bump into it had to be you", Botan then snapped out of her trance and snapped at him. "Hey I'm in a rush here move ... please"  
  
Giving him the most innocent and cheerful look ever. He had already noticed that Botan had checked him out and just smirked, freaking out Botan. Being the nice gentleman that he is he helped Botan up. "Just pretend this never happened and let's hurry up before we are...  
  
****RING ring RING****  
  
....... LATE" He ending up finishing after hearing the school bell from 1/2 a block away.  
  
(Yes the bell is that loud) "Now we are both late thanks B" saying that with a lot of sarcasm. "Hey no one calls me B but my friends" Botan said with a little "humph" and a quick turn of her head. Then Botan put on her sweetest smile, ( ^_^ ) she entered the school with an angry Kurama  
  
{I don't want to use his human name}  
  
behind her going to the office to get their late slips on the first day of school.  
  
(Authors POV) Botan and Kurama were not always mean to each other or so called enemies now. They used to be good friends until that day.  
  
~~***FlashBack***  
  
It was when Botan had just moved across the street form Kurama. She was 12 the same age as Kurama and going to the same grade, which was 6th. Kurama was always the greatest, best at all the sport, cutest, and nicest, oh must I go on.  
  
All the girls liked him and he was very popular. She was moving in across the street from him in the beautiful house that had lots of flowers in the yard. Kurama was in the window watching his new neighbors.  
  
It was a lovely girl who was playing in the flowers and her parents. He stared at the girl until he noticed the girl had seen him and singled him to come out.  
  
She is a bubbly young girl and not very shy. She was very cheery to his surprise. He went out and introduced him self to her as she did the same to him. They talked for hours and played and he brought her to his favorite clubhouse, which was hidden near the river down the street.  
  
*Only Boys Are Allowed* was what the sigh read. He let her in anyways. They talked in there and she told him what school she was going and how old she was and all the good stuff much to his interest. They left and he told her he would bring her to school the first day, since they will be going to the same middle school.  
  
Soon that first day of middle school came. He went over to her house and knocked on the door.  
  
She came out and they walked to school together.  
  
When they got there he introduced her to all his friends he knew from elementary.  
  
He showed her around the school and everything.  
  
*Now to get to the part when they started to hate each other*  
  
It was her first class and she did not know anyone but Kurama and Keiko. She met Keiko in homeroom and since then they were good friends.  
  
Keiko being the good and perfect student left as quick as a lighting blot to her next class so she would not be late but forgetting Botan, but hey there was still Kurama.  
  
She walked over to him. He was surrounded by girls and his posse which was a boy named Hiei, Jin, and Touya.  
  
All of the sudden she was stopped by a girl. The girl had a big crush on Kurama and you could really tell as soon as Botan got close enough to ask him to bring her to her first class cause she was lost never happened.  
  
The girl grabbed Botan's hair and said don't go near my cutie.  
  
Those word's those painful first day words is what made Botan fall and cry. She was never use to people being so mean. Kurama just stood there and laughed. She ended up being lost the whole day until Keiko noticed her. That was Botan's worse day in years.  
  
After school Botan and Keiko were walking home. Then Botan spotted the river and the secret hideout.  
  
She then decided to keep it secret from Keiko so she won't get in trouble with Kurama. "Bye B" was Keiko's words as she ran up a different street.  
  
Botan walked in the hidden spot to see Kurama and his posse talking and laughing. Hey read the sigh girl. Hey who are you cutie? Someone get rid of her. Was what Botan heard all at once. She faced Kurama and said "But you said I can come here".  
  
He didn't want to be mean to her anymore like he did at school, but still wanted to be cool so he just started laughing.  
  
"I don't even know you girl, go home to mommy" was what he said. She was crying all day. She usually had lots of friends. This day was just not her day.  
  
Kurama went to her house that night to apologize to her. He went over the gate and to the back of the house to get to her window. He then climbed the vines getting caught a little then kept on going and tapped at her window to get her attention. She was just lying on her bed watching TRL on MTV when she heard something. She went over to her window and opened it.  
  
"umHeyBimreallysorryIdidn'tmeantobesomean" All she could say was  
  
"WHAT" she stared at him and he said it slower. I mean I'm sorry Botan.  
  
Leave me alone what you did was so mean.  
  
I said I'm sorry  
  
No sorries will help  
  
But.........  
  
No  
  
I needed you today I was lost all day today you were my only friend. Will guess what your not my friend no more. With that he climbed down and yelled "Fine B have it your way" and she yelled back "My friends can only call me B" With that they became enemies.  
  
***~~EndFlaskBack~~***  
  
***~~DifferentFlashBack~~***  
  
Kurama and Botan had been enemies now for a while it was 2nd term already in 6th grade and all ready Botan was popular. She was known as the cutest, nicest, a Cherrie girl, and a good friend to almost everyone but Kurama.  
  
There were two different popular groups featuring Botan's and Kurama's. Everyone thought they made a cute couple.  
  
They played a lot of pranks on each other though.  
  
Hey Keiko wait up....  
  
Keiko and Botan were best of friends now, even though a huge group of boys hung around Botan against her will, mind you.  
  
Hey Keiko I have the perfect prank.... he he this is what we do.  
  
Keiko- what makes you think I'm going to get in between your little fights.  
  
Botan- Cause you are the smart one (=^_^=)  
  
Keiko- ok **Sign** {Why do I have to be smart} Kayko thought to her self.  
  
The first prank started with Kurama who threw a water balloon at Botan when she was wearing her new dress.  
  
The 2nd was Botan's turn she was chewing gum when what she says was an accident when she spit gum in his hair. He had to cut his hair really short making him look um... weird.. She had such a laugh at this... Soon this became war.  
  
The 3rd was when Kurama was faking he had a crush on Botan he said he was sorry and gave her flowers. As soon as she said she was sorry too..... Lets just say he wasn't being his nice gentlemen self. The flowers were full of red ants that crawled all over her biting her and he sprayed water from his water gun at her and laughed. He did this right in front of his posse.  
  
Now its Botan's turn.  
  
So Botan what are you going to do this time.... Huh  
  
I'm planning to blow him up but I think that is a little too much. I can poison his food. Nah To easy  
  
Botan I think you are taking this a little too far. Ha this has just started.  
  
With that Botan was ready to pull a prank over on Kurama. She knew how soft he gets when girls cry so she will have Keiko fake cry so when he comes to help Keiko she will scream molester and Botan will come out and whack him with a stick that looks like a oar (he he like the one Botan flies on in the show) and say sorry after realizing who she hit. It's not really a prank but hey it's a good reason to hit him. Botan- ok Keiko ready here he comes hurry go over there and fake cry. Ha ha ha ha oh my I hope I don't hurt him too much.  
  
Keiko- waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kurama- huh what's wrong hey girl.  
  
Keiko- {this is kind of mean but here goes nothing} HELP MOLESTER {Now is my cue}  
  
Botan- Hey you leave her alone  
  
**Whack**  
  
Kurama-ouch you idiot  
  
Botan-oh it's you. Hey you should not be trying to touch my friends.  
  
Kurama- Just leave me alone.  
  
That was the prank that ended all pranks. He went home with a big headache and a big bump. Things got to far and someone got hurt this made Botan a little upset with her self. She doesn't like to hurt people or even see them hurt. So she wrote a sorry note and gave it to him. But he ripped it up in front of her and said no more kids games lets just not talk to each other forever.  
  
***~~EndFlashBack~~***  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
Hey sorry this chapter was on Kurama and Botan and Flashbacks on why they are enemies.  
  
This is important to know why thay hate each other cause its part of the story that goes on. Hey at least you also know how Keiko and Botan met too.  
  
And Yes Botan still lives across the street from Kurama. The next chapter will be about almost on all the YYH crew. Ok  
  
. Oh and R+R and tell me anything I should add. Give me advice anything..  
  
Plz don't flame me to hard my first ever fic.... I never had written anything before.. K thanks and hey the next few chapters will not be in my POV ok and I don't know if I should make the chapters longer or shorter... um help  
  
Hiei- I better get in this story  
  
Me- um don't hurt me  
  
Kurama- will I do seem a lot different in this story than in the show  
  
Me- sorry about that everyone might be a little different  
  
Botan- I'm popular with human people yeah (=^_^=)  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- hey why is Jin and Touya in here to  
  
Me- I feel they should be in more fics.  
  
Will bye now 


	2. How the day went

***Ok hey back already with chapter 2 it won't take me long to update. Anyways everyone in here is different from the show cause it's a whole new plot and stuff so don't hurt me.**  
  
~~~***Chapter Two  
Bad First Day's***~~~ {Botan or any other character thoughts or thinking}  
  
(Botan's POV of her day)  
  
I had just run into my worse enemy and I'm late great how can thinks get any worse. Now I have to get a late slip to go to my first class of the first day of my first year of senior year in high school. Ok now to breathe after saying that. "Hey Kurama don't be such a baby about it"  
  
I yelled out to Kurama.  
  
He looks really mad.  
  
Ha maybe he is just use to being perfect. It's been a while since the last time we had a fight. {Hmm why isn't he talking to me oh I guess it's time to ignore Botan time.}  
  
Now that I got my schedule I can ditch the bum. When I entered my first class it was really noisy and people throwing stuff everywhere. This year is going to rock.  
  
I took my seat near the short boy called Hiei. He maybe quite but he sure is cute. "Hey Hiei how are you"  
  
Hn was all I got. I knew him since I moved to this city and across the street from you know who. He didn't really talk to me though. All of the sudden 2 more people walk in. {I guess they are late to} Then I realize who they were they were the school idiots in my opinion. They were arguing and took a seat behind Hiei and sat across from each other, still arguing. {I'm surrounded by baka's}.  
  
Their names are Yusuke and Kuwabara. The teacher finally got all the people to shut up. She was a short teacher. She was the kind not to be messed with. She called Yusuke a dimwit a lot to. Now what was her name again oh never mind.  
  
The class finished as fast as it started and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I looked around for Keiko, since we always had lunch with each other since I think it was 6th grade. Then I seen her and ran over to her and said hi.  
  
{Hey I think Keiko looks different}Botan thought to herself  
  
"Oh hi Botan seat over here near me"  
  
I guess it wasn't her that looked different it was the person she was near. She was just sitting there near Yusuke.  
  
"Um hey Keiko who is your friend" I asked and gave her a wink. She just shrugged off the wink and told me he needs a tutor and she is the only person that was not scared of him to help him out.  
  
I just sighed and sat near the two. If you look at them from where I was, you could have sweared they look like they were couples or something.  
  
"So Keiko want to go to the movies or to the mall later on after school"  
  
"Sorry Botan I can't I'm stock with him all afternoon"  
  
{I guess she has to tutor the baka}. I ate my food and left, Keiko was busy hitting that Yusuke person for doing anything dumb around her. She already has him whipped and she isn't even dating him.  
  
"Bye Keiko" {no answer guess she didn't hear me.} I left and went outside with the spare time I had at lunchtime. There were guys playing basketball and girls flirting.  
  
I sat down near a group of girls who were how can I say this in a decent way um... Drooling over that Kono Yogore Kurama. {God he is kind of cute but... what cute no what am I thinking}  
  
I practically yelled out UGLY by accident. I was so embarrassed. Oh will it didn't stop some boys from noticing and coming toward me. {Great just what I need dumb boys to bother me} "Hi Botan" "Oh hi Jin hi Touya"{what do they want}.  
  
Touya- so going anywhere after school  
  
Botan- Maybe  
  
Jin- Want to maybe um.. Go to the movies later with us  
  
Botan- I thought you guys hang out with Kurama after school.  
  
Jin- Nope we had a fight  
  
Touya- yea and Hiei and him are best of friends now  
  
Jin- so will you please come with us  
  
Botan-{How can I say no to those cute faces} Ok fine but you better pick me up to go to the movies and it better be a good one.  
  
Both- Arigatou, Bye B  
  
With that the bell rang. {Finally} "Hey Botan" {Great more boys} Can we walk you to your next class. "I guess".  
  
*** Later that day *** School finally ended and I was to go to the movies. I went home and got dressed in a pink tank top and tan shorts. (Its fall but its still hot out) and  
  
I waited. Keiko called me and asked if I seen the fight after school. I was mad I missed it oh will nothing new, oh and she's at the movies to with someone. {So now to meet her there}  
  
**~~Ding dong~~** Oh the doorbell must be the guy's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************** (Kurama's POV of his day) Today Miss bubbly girl bumped into me and she got me late. I went to get my slip when then she tried talking to me.  
  
" Hey Kurama don't be such a baby" I ignored her and kept going. I probably look really mad cause I was practically stomping down the hall to my first class after getting my schedule.  
  
I just don't hope I got any class with Bimbo. My first class was boring and only Jin and Touya and a whole bunch of girls knew me. Jin, Touya and I were arguing about what girl is the prettiest and who would get a date first.  
  
I don't really like when girls swoon over me and flirt so I said I was out of the bet. They got mad and left.  
  
I never had a class with Bimbo yet. I don't even know why I keep thinking about her. At lunch I was not hungry so I went out to play a game with the boys. I'm pretty good at basketball and I was about to throw the ball in to win the game when all of the sudden I heard  
  
"UGLY"  
  
Yup I dropped the ball and lost for the team. I looked over to see who it was. Guess who. Bimbo had yelled it out and was blushing out of embarrassment.  
  
{She looks kind of cute when she blushes... What yuck gross she can get any guy she wants why would I be interested in her}  
  
Then I saw Jin and Touya near her talking. That gave me a reason to go over and say I'm sorry to the guys but I had a feeling I should not interrupt, they were probably asking her out not like I care.  
  
The day ended soon and there was a fight after school. It was my best friend Hiei and this other boy. Of course Hiei beat the crap out of him. I took Hiei by the arm and ran down the street with him. He finally ripped my arm off him and asked what I was doing.  
  
" You want to get suspended" "Hn" " Will, what happened anyways" " He started it" {I will never understand this guy}. Will are you coming over to my house Hiei. "Hn" {I guess that's is a yes} so we went to my house. Hiei jumped up in the tree and I sat down on the bench in the front yard.  
  
(Kurama still lives across the street from Botan-authors note)  
  
We talked and we watched as Jin and Touya walk up to Botan's door. {I was right they are taking her out} Botan opened the door and she looked really cute. {What am I saying? She is far away from being cute from all the girls that like me} but I got to admit at least she does not swoon over me and flirt with me and.. I really got to stop thinking about her. So I guess they are going on a date.  
  
(Keiko POV of her day afterschool) "Yusuke hey come over here and stop throwing rocks at the squirrels" {idiot I swear, but he is so adorable.}  
  
"Sorry Keiko they looked evil, ha so where are we going" " To my house to study" "Studying is for losers come on let's go to the movies" but.. "No buts lets go".  
  
With that he pulled me and we started going. I stopped in front of a payphone and called my mom and let her know where I was and then Botan. " Konnichiwa" " Oh hi Botan did you see the fight" no what happened.. "I don't know I could not see much of it, hey I'm at the movies right now come down here" "Wow cool I was going there anyways I will meet you there"  
  
~~***Beep***~~ {Doesn't anyone hang-up anymore} " Oh hey Yusuke my friend is coming to ok" we then just sat there and waited for her.  
  
**~~End of chapter 2~~** Chapter 3 will be on Keiko's and Yusukes date and Jin, Touya, and Botan's date. And there might be a little spying by Hiei and Kurama. Will against Hiei's will. Plz R+R.  
  
Vocabulary and translations Arigatou- Thank you Kono Yogore- Piece of filth Baka- Moron Konnichiwa- Hello or good afternoon That's all  
  
Hiei- I like fights  
  
Botan- oh Hiei you know your weird  
  
Yukina- I'm not in this part either  
  
Kuwabara- Yukina darling don't worry I was not in it too much either. Hiei looks like he is about to beat up Kuwabara.  
  
Me- don't worry you will be in it soon  
  
Kurama- sorry Botan for calling you Bimbo  
  
Botan- its part of the story don't worry. R+R thanks bye ::flies off on oar:: 


	3. Bad Dates

Hey back already so let begin this chapter  
  
Oh hey I said the disclaimer in chapter 3  
  
I don't want to keep writing it in every chapter so I think saying once is enough.  
  
************~~~Chapter three  
Bad Dates~~~***************  
  
Keiko~ Hurry up Botan. If you don't were going to miss the beginning of the movie.  
Botan, Jin, and Touya come running up towards Kayko and Yuske.  
  
Botan- Hey are we on time.  
  
Keiko- We won't be if you don't hurry up. Keiko then grabbed Botan by the arm and dragged her in followed by Yusuke, Jin, and Touya.  
  
Yukina- Yes Movies. Botan- Oh hey Yukina I didn't know you came to this movie theater.  
  
All except Yukina- SSSSSHHHHHHH  
  
Botan- ::sweetdrops:: Ok don't sshhh me.  
  
All- sSSHHH the movie is starting  
  
Botan- ::says some not lady like words under her breath::  
  
Kurama and Hiei were following them.  
  
Hiei- so tell me again why are we walking this slow behind those people and trying to stay out of their site? And why is that Yusuke guy throwing rocks at the squirrels?  
  
Kurama- Will reason "I want to find out why Jin and Touya are hanging out with that Bimbo. Reason  
  
Is I want to see a movie to. Reason  
  
Is to torture, remember."  
  
"And I don't know why he is throwing rocks but the squirrels seem to be making war plans against him"  
  
Hiei- Hn  
  
***~~FlashBack~~***  
  
Jin and Touya are ringing Botan's doorbell. She opens the door.  
  
"Oh hi guys, wait right here".  
  
Botan went back in her house while Jin and Touya sat outside. Botan grabbed her keys and locked her door and went out.  
  
"Are you ready now B"  
  
"Yup ok lets go"  
  
Kurama was just watching with a big smirk on his face as he thought up a plan to ruin the date. Hiei still in the tree stared at Kurama.  
  
{{Botan is going to have the worse date of her life, now what to do. Long time ago we agreed no more pranks but I have to get my payback. That pink top looks easy to get dirty. I don't know.}}  
  
Hiei then jumped out of the tree bringing Kurama back into the world.  
  
"Huh oh hey Hiei want to go to the movies to torture . I mean have some fun."  
  
"What was the first word you said"  
  
"I said have some fun"  
  
"No before that"  
  
"want to go to the movies"  
  
"No after that"  
  
"Torture"  
  
"Hn hai I like that idea, but what are you going to do?"  
  
{What to do}Kurama thought.  
  
"Oh huh um. you know how me and Botan don't get along, will she is on a date and I want to ruin it"  
  
"Leave this up to me then, I'm good at torturing .I mean ruining things"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I know how to ruin things"  
  
"No before that"  
  
"Hn" {whatever we are going to sneak there and do something to them}  
  
***~~EndFlashBack~~***  
  
Kurama- lets go the movie is going to start and we have to start with the plan.  
  
{{{Kurama thinking}}}  
  
{{{Now the plan is to find out where Botan is sitting after she leaves for a bathroom break we are going to put gum on her seat. When she gets up to go back to the restroom to clean up that's when Hiei will trip her, he is so short she wont even know. There will be soda everywhere where she will fall. Then she will start crying like a baby that she is. When Jin and Touya come looking for her I will bump into them and tell them she left. They will leave and that will end there um so called date. I'm so evil}}}  
  
****~~~ 15 minutes into the movie later~~~****  
  
::Botan gets up::  
  
Botan- hey I will be right back I have to freshen up ok.  
  
All- ssshhhhh  
  
Botan- ::sweetdrops:: ::whispers:: People are so rude!  
  
Botan walks out and goes to the bathroom.  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
This bathroom is gross there is no way I'm using any restrooms here. I really have to go. Darn soda.  
  
{{Will I can always come back since I have this reenter ticket to let me come back}} I never stop to amaze myself. ::laughs like she just saw the funniest thing ever happened::  
  
"aaaaaaahhhhhhh freaky girls attacking!!" a boy said while running to his mom. " No honey that is just a nut case."  
  
**~~Back to Hiei and Kurama~~** (Back to my POV)  
  
Kurama- Hiei she just left hurry stay there so you can trip her and I will slide the gum on her seat.  
  
Kurama stops chew the big wad of gum and sneaks behind Botan's chair. Then he put's the gum on her sit nice and slowly without anyone seeing.  
  
{{All set now to hurry out of here}} Kurama walked over to Hiei who is slouching on the chair waiting. " Ok Hiei this is going to be so funny"  
  
"hn"  
  
"What's wrong"  
  
" I'm not use to tripping girls"  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
**~~Back to everyone else~~**  
  
Yukina- ::whispering:: I wonder what is taking Botan so long?  
  
Keiko- she probably went out to a different restroom. The one's in here are so gross.  
  
Yukina- soo desu?  
  
Keiko- hai she will be back don't worry.  
  
Then Kuwabara comes in. (Yukina and Kuwabara already know each other from elementry)  
  
Kuwabara- Hey Yukina darling  
  
Yukina- Stop being silly Kazuma. Kuwabara has that dumb bandana of love thing on.  
  
Kuwabara- mind if I sit here Yukina darling?  
  
Yukina- That's Botan's seat. I don't think you should..  
  
Kuwabara- Don't worry babe. Then Kuwabara that dimwit sits in Botan's seat.  
  
"Hey this seat feel's kind of sticky." "Oh will at least I'm near you my love."  
  
****~~Back to Hiei and Kurama~~**** (I'm getting dizzie @_@)  
  
Hiei- damn that fool he just ruined your plans to ruin her date. And he is sitting near my sister.. I'm going to kill him.  
  
Kurama- wait don't show your self you can still trip her.  
  
Hiei- give it a rest. I got to watch my sister now. {{I am going to pull his heart out and feed it to the wild that idiot Kurawbaka.}}  
  
Kurama decided to give it a rest and left. It was taking her a long time anyways.  
  
The movie was already half way through and still no return of Botan.  
  
(Botan's POV and mine)  
  
**Back to Botan** "Please you got to let me back in I was just in there, so I lost the ticket thing so what, come on."  
  
"I am security and sorry young lady I just can't let you back in now get out or we will force you out."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Botan was then thrown out.  
  
Botan- OUCH! @_@  
  
{Oh will I don't have to worry about being with Jin and Touya anymore} {{Now to walk home I will just call Keiko later tonight. I still got homework.}}  
  
While thinking Botan was already half way home But without Botan noticing someone was following her home and it was not Hiei or Kurama.  
  
Botan turned the last corner to get to her house when someone had grabbed her. So she did the first thing she could think of she screamed for help, and really loud too. The person smacked her and covered her mouth.  
  
(Kurama's POV and mine)  
  
While walking home too Kurama was also lost in his own thought.  
  
{{I don't even know why I can't stop thinking about her. She is so different from other girls. She is pretty and nice and she doesn't swoon over guys and flirt like other girls do. She is popular but still is not like the girls I hang with.}} {{Did I say all those good things about her?}}  
  
___Of course you did___  
  
{Who are you}  
  
____Your inner voice___  
  
{{Go away I'm trying to think}}  
  
___Fine but you can't help but like her__  
  
{{Please I don't even care if she drop's dead right now}}  
  
All of the sudden there was a scream. A very familiar voice he knew all to will. HELP..ME... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Me- (=^_^=) how you like it. It's a cliffhanger sorry but hey I update quick so check back tomorrow or maybe the next day after that.  
  
Hiei- I can't believe you put that idiot near Yukina.  
  
Yukina- Don't worry Hiei its not like I'm really your sister right its just a story. Right?  
  
Hiei-{um... Darn} Hn  
  
Botan and Kurama- Please R+R THANK YOU and give advice don't flame too much.  
  
Vocabulary and translation- Soo desu- is that so? Hai- yes Konnichiwa- Hello or goodafternoon That's all 


	4. After the Movies

Back with chapter 4 yeah. I update quick so keep sending Reviews in to make me happy. Thanks ***Chapter four  
After the movies*** Summary- we left off with Botan screaming for help and being kidnapped. Everyone else is at the movies. Kurama is walking home when he hears her scream.  
  
All of the sudden there was a scream. A very familiar voice he knew all to will. HELP..ME...  
  
Kurama ran towards where the screaming was coming from. He knew it was Botan. He knew her voice will. He ran and ran and turned a corner and saw two black figures in the dark disappear. Maybe he was just seeing things. But he defiantly heard her scream.  
  
Kurama just let it pass cause he remembered what he was thinking before the scream.  
  
"She can drop dead for all I care." (me-harsh I know)  
  
He unlocked his door and started up the stairs to go to his room when his mother saw him. His dad has passed away and he only lives with his mom now. {Poor Botan. Both her parent's died on a plane crash while they went on a vacation trip}.  
  
" Kurama honey?"  
  
"Yes okaasan, I'm home, lock the doors ok okaasan I forgot to and I will be in my room."  
  
"All right goodnight Kurama dear"  
  
"Good night mother"  
  
Kurama went into his room like he told his mom and did his homework. He still couldn't get the picture of the figures disappearing out of his mind all night. The movie ended and everyone was going home when Jin and Touya seen Hiei.  
  
Hiei- hn  
  
Jin- Hey you did not tell me you were coming here today  
  
Hiei- I don't have to tell you anything and I'm only here cause I like the movies, {{and I want to make sure that ugly fool does not touch my sister}}  
  
Touya- will man you don't have to be rude where is Kurama?  
  
Hiei- how would I know.  
  
Both- ::Sigh::  
  
Yukina- Oh hi Hiei. (Doesn't know he is her brother) a Hiei- hi Yukina. and Kuwabaka  
  
Kuwabara- hey shrimp come on Yukina I will walk you home.  
  
Yukina- ok thanks a lot Kuzuma.  
  
Kuwabara- ::grins like an idiot:: no problem darling.  
  
Keiko and Yusuke had left 5 minutes before the movie. Keiko had just remembered she has a curfew and has to tutor Yusuke still.  
  
They walked together side by side being very silent. Then Yusuke broke the silence.  
  
Yusuke- hey Keiko why are the chipmunk's following us?  
  
Keiko turned around and just sighed a deep sigh Keiko- those are squirrels Yusuke and they are probably trying to get you back for throwing rocks at them earlier today remember? Let's just hurry I have to teach you at least one thing tonight.  
  
Keiko grabbed Yusuke's wrist and pulled him towards her street. They started running and soon were at her house, they were about to walk to her door when out of nowhere this guy pops up and takes a swing at Yusuke knocking him down, but not for long  
  
Yusuke- who are you and what do you want?  
  
Robber- shut up and give me all your money now punk!  
  
Yusuke- shut up. You don't know who you are messing with do you.  
  
Yusuke and the unknown guy get into a fight. Yusuke punches him in the face and gives him a quick kick to the gut.  
  
(Keiko's POV)  
  
I was just standing there watching Yusuke hit the guy like so many times. That scared me a lot when he hit Yusuke. I felt scared that Yusuke might be hurt or something.  
  
I can't help but feel something for him. I watch on as Yusuke gave his final blow to the guy's head. The guy fell and looked disgusting. Blood flow out of his mouth and nose. {{I don't want this trash dead on my lawn}}  
  
Keiko- um Yusuke can you put his nasty body somewhere else. It gross.  
  
Yusuke- sure but he is not dead don't freak out. He had what was coming to him for attacking you like that.  
  
{{Wow he is so sweet, did he just say that nice thing to me. He does have a sensitive side to him. That is probably why I was not scared of him when I first seen him. He is always arguing with that Kuwabara guy but they seem sweet and like good friends. Not to mention Yusuke does look hot in the moonlight.}} {{oh my I got to get my head out of the gutter}}  
  
Yusuke- hello Keiko you lost at thought or something. I snapped out of it and looked at him. I guess I was being rude by just staring at him.  
  
Keiko- are you sure he is not dead. ::Walks over and kicks the guy in the balls::  
  
Yusuke- I think now he is after what you just did.  
  
:: Starts laughing and tosses the guy in a trash barrel across the street::  
  
Then Yusuke looked at his watch "Sorry Keiko I can't learn anything right now I got to go."  
  
"That is just a lame excuse to leave so you wont have to.." Before I could finish my sentence I felt something very warm and smooth against my lips, it was like my whole life stopped right there and then and it seemed like hours had passed and I didn't care. Even though it ended in 3 seconds and was more of a goodbye kiss I still desired for more and I didn't want him to go. I could feel my face getting warm. I could feel a blush coming on. This was one of my first kisses.  
  
Yusuke- bye Keiko I promise I will study with you tomorrow.  
  
With that I saw him run up the street. I kept watching from my doorstop until I could not see him no more but a black dot. I went in the house and locked the doors, then went up to my room. I sat on my bed and pressed two fingers against where he had kissed me. {{he didn't learn anything today but I did.}}  
  
" Oh Yuske I think I falling for you" I then took out my diary and started to write in it.  
  
Dear Diary  
Today was the first day of school. I am in the 12th grade. I only have one class with my best friend Botan. I met this really cute boy named Yusuke he is in almost all my classes.  
  
I volunteered to tutor him cause he was never good in school and the teachers seem to know him will. My favorite teacher's name was Genki she was a short teacher and called Yusuke a dimwit a lot.  
  
It was funny seeing him get all mad and yell back, calling her either grandma or old hag.  
  
I guess he got into a lot of trouble before or just knew her will.  
  
After school I went to the movies instead of going home and tutoring him. I know it's a big surprise.  
  
I went home 5 minutes or so before the movie ended and was nearly mugged. Yusuke saved me and then Kissed me. The kiss was wonderful he can really kiss. Oh my I can feel my face warming up just thinking about it.  
  
It was the best. I don't really know what happened to Botan she probably would call me later on. Will bye diary got to do my homework!  
  
Ps. I think I'm falling for him. You know who.  
  
(Back to my POV) Keiko then locked up her diary and put it away and started her homework then went to bed.  
  
Hiei-{{ That damn Kuwabara I even have to follow him to my sisters house just in case he decides to put any moves on her}} {{why did he have to go and decide to walk her home, why}} Hn  
  
Hiei was jumping from tree to tree with a lot of grace and was very quite he followed and watched Kuwabara and Yukina walk home. The two were very silent all the way home until she got to her doorstop.  
  
Kuwabara- {{I wont kiss her so it doesn't seem like I'm rushing her I will just give her a nice friendly hand shake and a nice good bye}} " Will bye Yukina I had fun even though I can't call it a date since I only bumped into you at the movies."  
  
Yukina- will bye Kuzuma.  
  
Kuwabara then took out his hand in front of him and Yukina just stared at it like it was very interesting to her. She then got the hint and grabbed it and shook it. She smiled. It was very pretty when she smiled or laughed. She almost always did, but it never got boring to see.  
  
Kuwabara- bye see ya at school.  
  
They both left and so did Hiei he was glad that dimwit did not try anything or he would have killed him and try to make Yukina understand why he did it. He did not want to tell her about his secret. So Hiei then went home.  
  
Jin and Touya had already gone to their home and stuff. Kurama- I wonder if Botan is ok and if she will be at school tomorrow. I can't think about her like this. I got to get some rest. Kurama then went to sleep. Everyone was sleeping but else where Botan was not. She had been kidnapped and was to worried to think about falling asleep.  
  
The end of chapter 4 I will update soon please please Review. I need reviews to keep going.  
  
I don't think I need any translations besides okaasan, which means mom or mother which ever.  
  
Botan- this story is getting really interesting!  
  
Keiko- will you are almost the main character  
  
Botan- will this chapter had a lot of you and Yusuke in it with a kissie scene. ::she makes smoochie noises::  
  
Keiko blushes and Yusuke hit Botan on the head.  
  
Hiei- hn  
  
Yukina- what does that mean fake brother of mine in the story  
  
Hiei- ::disappears::  
  
Me-Please review. Thanks 


	5. A ferry girl?

*******A ferry girl?***********  
  
We left off when: Everyone was sleeping but else where Botan was not. She had been kidnapped and was to worried to think about falling asleep. *********************************  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
I was just kidnapped. I screamed for help as loud as I could. What good that got me. All I got was a smack to the face. It didn't hurt to0 much. Whoever took me didn't try to hard to hurt me.  
  
It was like they were holding back. I'm so tried I just want to go to sleep.  
  
The person who took me brought me in this strange room. I have been sitting here for quite a while now. I'm scared; I have no idea what the person will do to me.  
  
I was so close to getting home to. This will teach me the lesson of walking home at night alone.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
**10 minutes later**  
  
I'm going to end up falling a sleep I can't keep my eyes open anymore.  
  
Then I heard something squeak. I turned my head and seen that the door was opened and someone had come in. I could not see the person very good cause it's really dark in the room. They look really small though, smaller than my teacher Genki.  
  
All of the sudden the light's go on. I looked at the figure that is staring at me. I would have never guessed. A baby was standing there.  
  
Then it spoke to me. I think I'm hearing things.  
  
Koenma- hello Botan  
  
It also said my name. I must be dreaming. Yup that's it. I am in my bed right now sleeping. Dreaming that I am having a conversation with a baby. So I started laughing  
  
Koenma- what is so funny Botan.  
  
Botan- this dream ha ha ha ha.  
  
Koenma- you are not dreaming. Now stop laughing and listen.  
  
Botan- ok imaginary talking baby  
  
Koenma- Baby? I am the prince of the sprit world, so hold your tongue.  
  
I busted out laughing even harder. Wow I have such an imaginative mind.  
  
Koenma- Stop your laughing right now! Fine if you don't I will just have to explain to you in the morning why I have taken you, till then get some sleep. There is a bed there you can sleep upon. I will be back in the morning. Goodbye Botan  
  
Botan- goodnight little baby.  
  
After I said that I knew I was still dreaming so I guess I can go to sleep in my dreams, so I hoped onto the bed and fell asleep. ******************************************  
  
~~**Kurama's dream**~~  
  
In Kurama's dream he was dreaming of the 2 figures that disappeared that night. He knew 1 had to belong to Botan.  
  
In the dream Kurama is on a street that looks like it will never end it keeps going.  
  
He is running on it and running and then he stops. He stopped in front of a house that looks like Botan's. It still has all the flowers around it and the garden bush in the back and the vines that lead to Botan's window. What he saw was little 12 year Botan crying near the rose bush. He tried to walk up to her but the picture went further and further. Then he went somewhere else. He went to the same movie theater he had gone today. Everyone that was there today was there in his dream. They were all crying. Hiei was not crying but he had that usual frown. Something happened. The dream becomes all foggy and he is in a cemetery. There is a gravestone in front of him. He kneels down to see what name was written on it. "Here lies Botan." He starts to run home, and a tear escapes his eyes. When he gets home he sees a flash back of him and Botan talking in his hidden hideout he used to have.  
  
***Beep**beep**BEEP**  
  
Kurama's alarm clock went off and it was 6:00 in the morning. Time to get up and get ready for school. Kurama- {that was one really weird dream. It feels that something did happan to Botan. God I wish I knew. I don't even like her why do I have to worry}.  
  
Kurama then got ready for school and left.  
  
He met Hiei at school in the front and started talking to him. He did not explain his dream cause he thought he would make Hiei sick. Jin and Touya then came up to him and Hiei.  
  
Jin- hey Kurama. Man we are sorry  
  
Touya- yea I feel stupid for yesterday, so hey still friends.  
  
They both stuck out there hands and Kurama smiled and shook both. Then the bell rang and they all went to their first class.  
  
***************~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Yusuke- hey hurry up Keiko I have my first class with you today.  
  
Keiko- I'm coming don't rush me. Yusuke- Keiko did you know I liked that kiss last night.  
  
Keiko- ::Blushes:: shut up we got to get to Genki's class or she will get mad.  
  
Yuske- okay don't get angry at me. Oh by the way nice skirt.  
  
Keiko then smacks him in the face and they run to their first class. Yusuke has a big red hand print on the side of his face.  
  
Genki- its about time you two showed up I took attendance and I was about to think dimwit and miss perfect student would be late on the second day of school, although dimwit there was late on the first day of school, no surprise. Take your seats, before I mark you late.  
  
She scolded them and they took their seats.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
Botan- ::yawns:: I got to get to school. I am late again great.  
  
Koenma- its about time you woke up. No you are not going to school. You are here for an important reason. Are you ready to hear me out today?  
  
Botan- aaaaaahhhhhhhh It wasn't a dream.  
  
Koenma- no kidding now let me explain.  
  
Botan- first let me ask a question. Koenma nods in agreement.  
  
Botan- so you are really the prince of this spirt world and you can talk even though you are a baby.  
  
Koenma- I am not a baby I take that offensive. I appear as a baby but I am actually a handsome teenager. You got the rest right though. ::changes into his teenager form:: is that better for you.  
  
Botan- y. you. You just changed. {ok there is my proof that I was going to ask him next for.} Now you can tell me the meaning of taking me and slapping me.  
  
Koenma- don't even act like that slap hurt you. I only slapped you cause you just would not shut up. Now to get down to our business.  
As you already know I am the Prince of Spirit World. Spirit world is run by oni and demons and such, and of course me. There are also ferry girls that work for me. They are like messager's and also deliver spirits to hell or heaven. They live forever and work for me and do as I say. This may be hard for you to answer, but although ferry girls live forever one of mine were hurt badly by a demon. Oh the demon live in Makai. It is the demon world. As for me I live in the spirit world. There are good and bad demon. Good kinds work for me. Anyways She was running an errand for me and ran into some unexpected trouble. I am low on 1 ferry girl now. You fit the description to be a ferry girl will. You are nice, smart, pretty, and talented. I need your talents.  
  
Will you become my new ferry girl? Before you answer just listen. You will live forever if you are one and have powers you can see how being a ferry girl is like too. I can give you 2 days to think about it after being a ferry girl for 2 days. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Botan- I don't know what to say.  
  
Koenma- starting today which is Tuesday you are a ferry girl. The whole day tomorrow you will be one too. The day after that which will be Thursday you will be turned back into a human and have two days, I repeat 2 days to make your decision.  
  
Botan- I guess I can live with that, but school and my friends.  
  
Koenma- if you chose to be a ferry girl I will erase everyones mind that you ever lived.  
  
Botan- I don't know.  
  
Koenma- that is why I am giving you a few days. Botan this is an important decision in your life.  
  
Botan- ok so I am a ferry girl now.  
  
Koenma- nope not until I give you your temporally powers. You will be invisible from humans but not to spirits, you can also fly on an oar and summon it at will and you will be learning how to deliver bodies. I think you can go through walls, I'm not sure yet.  
  
Botan- ok give me the power.  
  
Koenma- looks like someone is losing patience. Ok here we go. :: gives powers:: now leave I will send another ferry girl to help you out. First you got to learn to fly.  
  
Botan- ok. To get my oar I have to summon it by will ok. ::puts her hand out and thinks about it:: {it came to me so cool} I'm off Koenma sir be back in a jip.  
  
Koenma- Koenma sir.. I like the sound of that.  
  
Then Botan was off on her first flight on her oar.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**************~**  
  
***Back at school***  
  
*Lunchtime*  
  
Yusuke- so you are saying if I get at least a C+ on my next test you will go on a date with me.  
  
Keiko- yup but it has to be a c+ or higher. To get that grade I am going to have to make you learn something today. That means studying after school.  
  
Yusuke- oh man. You like torturing people don't you.  
  
Keiko- hey I have a life I don't have to do this for you.  
  
Yusuke- did I say torture I meant help people in need.  
  
Keiko- good boy now lets eat I am hungry.  
  
{I wonder where Botan is. She did not call me last night or go to our first class. She is not here in the lunchroom. Maybe she stayed home today. But it's the second day of school. I have to call her. I'm worried.}  
  
Yuske- Keiko Keiko KEIKO  
  
Keiko- Yes  
  
Yusuke- you were lost in thought for a while there. You think to much. Oh I know you were thinking about how I look in my boxers weren't ya.  
  
Keiko- yea right. I was just thinking of Botan.  
  
Yusuke- oh that blue hair cutie. I have not seen her all day.  
  
Keiko- lets just drop the subject I'm hungry and I barley eaten anything.  
  
Yusuke- ok I guess.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~***********  
  
**Still at lunchtime**  
  
*Out side playing Basketball....*  
  
Kurama- Jin pass the ball over here quick I will make the throw. Jin partically blew the ball at him with such ease it looked like he controlled the wind or something. (he he ^_^) Kurama caught the ball and made the shot and got it in.  
  
Touya- yea we won and we are going to the semi finals.  
  
Hiei- hn this tournament is a snap.  
  
Kurama- will is won't be against the Tougro team. I heard they are the best. We have to face one more team then them at the finals.  
  
Hiei- Hn  
  
Touya- I have to cool down. It's so hot. ::grabs a cup a water wit ice in it:: this ice is so refreshing. (once again he he^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Botan is flying around in the air around her school. She has the hang of it now. After nearly falling off 101 times (yeah Dalmatians)  
  
Botan- Koenma has not called for me yet or send that girl yet so I can have a little fun. {{Wow Kurama and his team are really good. I hope they win in the finals. From here I have a really good view and I bet they can't se me.}}  
  
::goes right in front of Kurama::  
  
Hey Kurama you jerk I am making a ugly face at you. Ha he can't see. I never noticed how short Hiei is, but wow he looks like a 6th graders. It's just his hair that makes him look taller. It is so cool flying. I can do anything and they can't see me ::speeds off flying through the air::  
  
I think I'm going to enjoy these two days.  
  
**********************************  
  
Sry I did not check grammar and spelling in this chapter much. And for now on I will update every Sunday or Monday since school is back.  
  
**End of chapter 6**  
  
Me- so what did you think?  
  
Yukina- I'm not in it.  
  
Me- I was going to add you and Kuwabara but I did not want to make the chapter too long.  
  
Hiei- if she wants to be in it let her.  
  
Me- oh tough guy I am the author don't mess with me  
  
Hiei-Hn  
  
Kurama- Steph you should try to calm down.  
  
Botan- ok thanks for reading please for Steph's sake R+R Bye **************************************** 


	6. Day without Botan

Sorry I will update faster don't worry!  
  
~~~~~****~~~~ Now to begin the chapter~~~~*****~~~~~~  
  
~*~(My POV)~*~  
  
Botan had been flying around for a while now. Stopping there and here to check out the people from her school to either admire them or make funny comments about them.  
  
School was already almost out.  
  
Botan had no idea on what to do until the girl Koenma was talking about would come and show her what to do next.  
  
She spent most of her day making faces at Kurama and watching his basketball game.  
  
She noticed how sad Keiko was and it was probably because Botan never called her.  
  
Then the school bells were heard and Botan almost fell off her oar cause she was startled by the loud ringing.  
  
School was over for the day.  
  
She decided there was nothing else to do bedside's follow some friends home and maybe eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
Botan liked gossip.  
  
She flew off in the direction where she starting hearing voices shouting out fight repeatedly.  
  
From the sky she watched 2 people she knew from her school that were fighting.  
  
It was Hiei and this snotty boy. Botan cheered Hiei on from the sky knowing she could not be heard from anyone anyways.  
  
Hiei had gracefully avoided every attack thrown by the boy. Instead Hiei grabbed the boy by the shirt and picked him up from the ground and gave him a warning.  
  
"Don't mess with me if you don't want to get hurt." He said.  
  
Botan from the sky was still cheering. She never did see a fight before. She didn't like fights much but she knew Hiei and wanted him to win.  
  
"Punch his brains out Hiei." She shouted over the crowd of course not being heard.  
  
The fight was over before you knew it and the crowd that was around the fight got smaller and smaller. Kurama yelled Hiei's name and got no response.  
  
Kurama looks at Hiei like a brother figure and did not want him to get into trouble.  
  
He finally found Hiei and grabbed him and told him something in his ear.  
  
This made Hiei back off and they both started to walk to Kurama's house.  
  
Botan flew closer to the ground and dismounted her oar . She started walking toward Kurama and Hiei to listen on their conversation and what Kurama had whispered in Hiei's ear, but saw Keiko and decided to follow her instead.  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, and Keiko were all walking together. They all lived near each other.  
  
"Hey guy's I got the tickle feeling again." Kuwabara said getting all freaked out.  
  
Botan stared at Kuwabara and gave him a look. She thought he could see her and did an experiment to see if he really could.  
  
She went in front of him and was pretending she was going to smack his face, but she giggled before that happened and Kuwabara got all queasy and squealed.  
  
"Guy's I thing I'm going to run home now." He said and started to quicken his pace and then to a ruuning start.  
  
"Kuwabara where are you going." Botan shouted in a teasing voice that sounded almost haunting. No one could hear her right?  
  
"eeeekkk." Kuwabara shouted in a girlish voice freaking out people that he ran by.  
  
Botan sweat dropped and turned to see Keiko and Yusuke staring at the weirdo.  
  
"Wait Kazuma we are going to study together" Yukina shouted to him.  
  
This caught Kuwabara's attention and he ran back and had that bandana of love thing on his head again, and he flashed a peace sign.  
  
Everyone fell anime style.  
  
Botan was starting to get bored. Teasing Kuwabara was fun for a while.  
  
Then out of no where a little hand was placed on Botan's shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready to begin." Said a soft sweet voice.  
  
Botan turned around and stared at the figure.  
  
It was a little girl, around Koenma's size. She had long Blue hair and dark Blue eyes.  
  
"Hi I am Kila, Koenma sent me."  
  
Botan stood and stared  
  
"Oh hello sorry for staring but you kind of startled me." Botan told her.  
  
Kila grabbed Botan's hand and flew off with her.  
  
Kila did not need an oar to fly on. She flew around as if she defied gravity.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~***~~~~~***~~~  
  
~*~*Else Where*~*~  
  
~*(Hiei POV)*~  
  
That so called friend of mine pulled me away from another fight. What the heck. It's not my fault people like to mess with me.  
  
Kurama had whispered in my ear Ice cream.  
  
I thought he would bye me some cause it was hot out and I have no change with me and plus Ice cream tasted no nice and sweet and soft going down your throat. Then I was interrupted from my thoughts.  
  
"Why do you constantly get into fights." Kurama asked.  
  
"They start it, I end it." Was what my smart and typical answer was. I used that excuse with the teachers as well when they caught me in the act.  
  
Kurama stared at me and gave me one of those smirks that meant he is up to something.  
  
I gave him back a knowing grin and we walked to his house to discuss what he had on his mind.  
  
~~****~~~****~~~****~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~****~~~****~~~***  
  
~*~At the park~*~  
  
(My POV)  
  
Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko where all sitting down on the grass in the park, studying.  
  
{{No matter where I go there are always squirrels around staring at Yusuke. As if to attack and they look like they brought friends this time.}}  
  
{{Those pigeons look about ready to bomb him. It's an all out war.}} Keiko thought to her self. She signed and turned a page in her science book.  
  
Yusuke stared at the trees that surrounded them and picked up at rock. He stood up and yelled "Leave me alone damn furry basturds." He chucked the rock and sat down.  
  
The pigeons scattered while the squirrels climbed up and away from getting hit.  
  
"Snow white can you stop playing with you forest friends." Kuwabara said.  
  
Yukina started laughing and Kuwabara took her hands.  
  
"Oh Yukina I love when you laugh."  
  
Yusuke looked ready to puke. "Kuwabara stop acting gay." He said and smiled.  
  
Kuwabara turned and looked mad.  
  
"What did you say Urameshi."  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Then the thumb wrestling war started.  
  
Keiko looked ready to kill and Yukina was just laughing at the 2 which became 4 when 2 squirrels came out of the tree and both decided to face them in the thumb-wrestling contest.  
  
"Yusuke we are here to study stop fooling around." Keiko said and it seemed like she had steam coming out of her ears. Moron she thought to her self.  
  
Yusuke who looked like he had won the squirrel looked at Keiko and gave her a huge grin.  
  
"Wait Keiko I'm winning and I made a bet, I can't lose now."  
  
"chi chi" the squirrel said then threw a nut at Kuwbara's head and ran off.  
  
"Cheater" Kuwabara shouted at the squirrel.  
  
"Ha I am smarter then you Kuwabara" Yusuke said trying to rub it in after he beat everyone.  
  
"Oh wow Yusuke you beat a squirrel and Kuwabara that makes you really smart." Keiko said with a lot of sarcasm.  
  
After a while of thumb wrestling, arguing about who is smarter, and seeing if they can hit the pigeons with rocks the competitions were over and it was time to study.  
  
"Remember that promise you told me Keiko" Yusuke asked looking at her serious more than ever.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke but first you got to pass that test with higher then a C+ so lets study." Keiko said and turned another page on her science book..  
  
The 4 of them stayed at the park for 45 minutes of studying then there was another argument between the boys about who is better, so they started chucking paper balls at each other using their homework.  
  
Keiko soon stopped them and gave Yusuke a good slap to his face.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~******~~~~*****~~~~******~~~~~*****  
  
Kuwabara had fallen asleep and Yusuke was throwing nuts in Kuwabara's mouth that had been hanging wide open while he drooled and snored.  
  
Yukina had left and Keiko was finishing her homework.  
  
Then she could not watch Yusuke's irritating baby habit's so she picked up her pen and threw it at him.  
  
"Ouch Keiko, what was that for" he asked while rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby." " Wake up Kuwabara and let's go home now." Keiko picked up her stuff and went without the two.  
  
Yusuke kicked Kuwabara in the ribs and he woke up, and they ran to catch up with Keiko.  
  
They each went home and did their own thing.  
  
****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~****~~~  
  
(Keiko writing in her diary again)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I helped Yusuke with homework and we spent a lot of studying time together at the park. He is so cute. He and Kuwabara have a special bond together. They argue a lot but they are real good friends.  
  
I just miss Botan a lot. I'm worried about her. She never called and was not in school either. I'm going to call her later tonight.  
  
Not much to say diary goodnight.  
  
P.S I might go on a date with Yusuke if he passes his test.^_^  
  
*********************~~~***************************  
  
Keiko put down her diary and went over to her phone.  
  
She dialed Botan's number and got her answer machine.  
  
(Answering machine)  
  
"Hello there,..(high pitched voice)  
...this is Botan, I'm not here right now as you can see."  
  
"Wait I have to be here if I am recording this message,"  
  
"Oh No its still on."  
  
"Anyways just leave a message after the beep oh and I would like to thank..."  
  
*Beep*  
  
{{Botan could never really record a message I will help her with that one day.}} Keiko thought.  
  
"Oh Botan when you get a chance please call me I'm worried about you I have not seen you in school."  
  
"Just call me when you get a chance ok bye now"  
  
Keiko hung up and went to watch tv.  
  
{{where could Botan be she thought to herself.}}  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~*******~~~~  
  
~*End Of Chapter*~  
  
What are Hiei and Kurama up to?  
  
What will Botan be doing with Kila?  
  
And will Yusuke pass his test?  
  
I don't know I didn't write it yet just wait a little longer.  
  
Bye now. ^_^ oh and there will be romance and other stuff to come and if there is any grammar problems and spelling error's then sorry I suck at that part.  
  
Don't flame me much about that. 


	7. Feelings?

Hey everyone I update every Sunday, I think I said that before.  
  
**************************  
  
I'm sorry if my spelling and some of my grammar is confusing to you, I pretty much suck at it and I confuse myself, and this is my first fic so I'm trying my best.  
  
The plot isn't that bad though but the way I write the story is kind of confusing.  
  
Sorry everyone.  
  
I read over my fic and I seen my own mistakes and how I keep changing the way I write the fic.  
  
The lovey dovey stuff between Botan and Kurama will come soon, but before that happen there will be.. Well you will see. Thanks for reading this important message.  
  
BTW I think I will write all the chapter's this way for now on, the exact way I'm writing it in this chapter it seems easier to read. I don't know.  
  
Review and tell me.  
  
***************************  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thanks and now the story starts.  
  
~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*  
*~*~  
  
*~ ~*  
  
It was a regular chilly Wednesday Night. The air was cool, and the sky dark, and only lit by the stars. The stars were shining more brightly then other nights. The shiny white aura around each star that glint in the dark. Each star looking as beautiful as the next and seem to make every eye that lie upon them to gaze deeply at them as if hypnotized. The chilling air drifted through the night and blew a slight breeze past beautiful delicate blue hair.  
  
Botan had been watching Kila show her what to do all afternoon. She just wanted to rest before starting again. She sat on her oar merely a few feet from the ground. She looked up and smiled. She felt empty or was it that she was missing something, or someone.  
  
The air was filled with a toxicating sweet smell of flowers and it all seemed so peaceful and quiet. The breeze would blow hard at times and then calming down to a soft halt, and then once it got it's chance it would sneak up unexpectedly and make Botan shiver.  
  
Her hair flawlessly swayed in the air and went in front of her eyes at times, but not distracting her from what full focus she had in her view of the sky.  
  
She sat there gazing at the stars. All life seemed frozen to her, not a minute passing and everyone gone into nonexistence, as she looked on in confusion on how she had ever ended up being chosen to be a ferry girl.  
  
She had no choice in this, but only to decide if she would stay a ferry girl or go back to living her regular boring life, where nothing ever exciting happened. It just seemed so unfair when she thought about it.  
  
Having something important to you that you really didn't take notice of before, until that one day when something bad happens and takes it all away is when you treasure it the most and want it back. This is what Botan thought about and felt.  
  
There would be living for all eternity, but what's great about living forever if she couldn't be with family and with friends and learning new things everyday.  
  
Knowing that her family and loved one's will pass away and she would still live seems sad. What joy does it bring? None only grief and sorrow for her.  
  
Sharing emotions and precious time with the people she loves is the right decision right? She didn't mind being a ferry girl but what she did today seemed to remind her of everyone she knew and loved.  
  
A silent tear slid down her soft cheek. She was still smiling, but just was remembering. She was remembering all the precious moments she had in life. Today was all so upsetting.  
  
***~~**Flash Back**~~***  
  
* =^_^=  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*** ^_^  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**** ^_~  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Botan tried to keep up with Kila on her oar. It was around 5:00 in the afternoon. She had been watching all her friends and now its time to get down to work and learn things from Kila.  
  
Kila seemed sweet and looked young. She always kept a small smile on even though it looked forced, so Botan thought about that for a mere second on why she might be sad. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kila had stopped and Botan was still going and finally Kila got through to her by shouting Botan's name.  
  
"Oh sorry, just thinking about something" Botan replied hopping it be a good excuse. Kila did not look angry though and softened up a bit. A wide grin placed its self on her small face.  
  
"Botan its time you learn to be a ferry girl." She looked at Botan still smiling and told her to come down a bit and go through the house she pointed to with her.  
  
Botan nodded and followed Kila into the house. They were able to go through the walls and were in a small light pink room with pictures of teddy bears and baby blocks. It looked like a baby's room.  
  
"Now what." Botan said filled with so much excitement. She had no idea what she was going to have to do.  
  
"Ok now you see that small child's spirit there." Kila looked like she was once again forcing a smile and pointed to a floating baby girl.  
  
"Yes of course I see, but how is she flying as well." Said a confused Botan.  
  
Kila floated over to the spirit and the baby looked like she was sleeping. She then placed her index finger on the infant's forehead.  
  
"Botan this baby is, how can I say this..., no longer able to cry or laugh or even be hugged or played with anymore."  
  
Botan stared and frowned. "You mean she is dead isn't she."  
  
"Yes Botan your duty is to guide spirits back to the spirit world where it would be judged to either go to Heaven or Hell."  
  
She then placed all her fingers gently on the baby. "I'm doing this a different way then you would, but it's the same thing."  
  
She turned to look at Botan, but Botan looked away to hide her tears that she had shed for seeing a baby dead in her presence.  
  
"Now that I have got her spirit to cooperate with me it will follow me to spirit world where they will do their duty." Kila said.  
  
"I will be going now Botan, bring this baby to spirit world then you should know instantly what to do with her after getting there." "Just place your thoughts into the spirit to communicate with it to make it cooperate so it will follow you."  
  
"Older spirits like perhaps a 50 year old women for example will be able to move and talk to you that's when you let them know they are dead and make sure they follow you, that's a different way as well."  
  
"You will learn more, but for now I have to report your progress and I will be back soon." Kila looked at Botan and frowned and took off.  
  
Botan sat there on her oar above the ground a few inches with a spirit in her arms. Botan could not control her tears no more, and it came down fast like a stream of water from her eyes and slid down to her chin and fell off onto her pink kimono she had been wearing.  
  
For a short period Botan stayed there in the room. She saw the mother of the infant walk into the small bright pink room, to bring her baby a bottle. The mother lifted the baby and almost fainted. The mother fell limp and began to cry and scream. Se found her baby's body in the cradle without a heartbeat or pulse.  
  
Botan watched the scene and cried her eyes out. She then left with the spirit to bring to spirit world.  
  
Botan had to do this three more times. Each family she visited crying and mourning over their loved one's death. She could not tear her eyes from the scene but tried her hardest to. It was so sad.  
  
***~~End of Flashback~~***  
  
Just one more day Botan thought to her self.  
  
One more day.  
  
She wiped her face with her sleeve and went off into the sky on her oar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kurama's POV for now)  
  
Hiei came with me and we sat in front of Botan's house. I don't know why but standing there felt weird. I was going to toilet paper it with Hiei. It was just a crazy Idea I got.  
  
I just can't stand her. Well that isn't all true she is nice and a good friend when she is with Keiko and Yukina.  
  
After Hiei's fight I told him I would bye ice cream but I got an idea instead. I gave him a mysterious kind of look I get from time to time when I have a plan or something. He just grinned back at me and we walked to the nearest store for toilet paper.  
  
I had a roll in my hand and Hiei had one in his. It was dark out so one would be able to see us or blame it on us as well.  
  
It was a perfect joke.  
  
Harmless, yet funny nothing can go wrong.  
  
Standing here though. Right in front of her house. I could not take my eyes off from her closed living room window.  
  
Around this time she would be in the living room watching TV. I would know, because mother would ask me to go to the 24-hour store to purchase something she needed. I would have to pass HER house to get there. I peek out of the corner of my eye to see if I could get a glance at what she would be doing at the time of my passing by. It always bothered me if I didn't check. There she would be, blue hair near the window and a big screen TV that can also be seen from outside. The window was a pretty big and nicely painted window.  
  
Right now she wasn't watching television. There were no lights on at all in the entire house. She didn't even show up at school.  
  
It just bug's the crap out of me.  
  
The next thing I knew I was angry and walked up to her door and Hiei tried to drag me back, but nothing was going to stop me from seeing why she missed her second day of school.  
  
I don't even know why I went to her door and want to ask her that.  
  
I pounded at her door quite fierce. No answer I gave up and just chucked the toilet paper over my shoulder. I didn't feel like doing this to her house.  
  
Hiei went home disappointed because he wanted to have fun. I laughed when he actually used the word fun. His way of fun was a trouble's path. He is still my best friend no matter what.  
  
I sat in her back yard and stared at her window.  
  
{Maybe she went to vacation. No we had a whole summer vacation. It would not surprise me if she had some family and she decided to visit.)  
  
I could not stop thinking.  
  
Maybe I don't actually hate her.  
  
I went home and fell on my bed softly and sighed. " Why?" I questioned myself out loud but only loud enough so I could hear so no one else could  
  
"Do I like her?"  
  
~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
*****************************  
  
This is a humor fic, but..  
  
I didn't have humor in this chapter because I wanted it sad and to show that Kurama was starting to get feeling's for Botan.  
  
Okay there will be humor in the following chapters.  
  
I'm going to try harder and maybe I will get better with some suggestions from people.  
  
I will allow flames so I can see what I am doing wrong, but if its about grammar I really can't fix that.  
  
Review and tell me if this is how I should write my fic in, the way I did in this chapter.  
  
*Oh and I don't really know how Botan in the anime episodes guides spirits. Just a little of my imagination.*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
~Review.~  
  
**  
  
*  
  
***************************** 


	8. The Second Day

~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************************  
  
Oh Hey I got a review about OOC~ness.  
  
So sorry about that.  
  
Kurama is quite he is like the silent optimistic type, he doesn't say much unless its needed or just simple advice.  
  
In my fic he likes to play jokes and he is a little childish, but it is kind of part of the fic, so it might be a bit of OOC. He won't be like that later on.  
  
Thanks *Eunc* about all this info.  
  
Special Thanks to the reviewers most of all.  
  
I went to check my reviews one day and I ended up looking at almost everyone of my reviewer's bio and read each of their fic's.  
  
You all have good fics, and I sent some reviews if I have not yet, it might be because I was busy cause of school.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
Just in a happy mood right now.  
  
Now to start this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************  
  
{ } any Character thinking!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************  
  
A chilling breeze filled the room. A quiet figure lay soundly asleep in bed. The figure lightly moved and groaned in his sleep. He pulled the blankets higher over his head and shivered to the awkward coldness in his room.  
  
In seconds an alarm went off.  
  
The figured jumped in shock and panic for the sudden out burst of noise. He looked at his alarm then at his window. The window had been open all night and left the room feeling the cold morning chill. Uncomfortable with the ringing and the breeze Kurama got up. The relative absence of heat and warmth made Kurama want to just wrap him self-back up in his blankets and forget about school and sleep in for the day.  
  
{Great school today.. and it so freaking cold} Kurama thought as he reached over to shut the loud contraption off.  
  
Then he went over to his window to shut it. Birds could be heard chirping but not seen. It was still dark out. After all it was 5:30 in the morning. Placing both his hands on the top of the window Kurama slammed down the window without further hesitation.  
  
{Need Blanket, need sleep} Kurama thought and sat back down on his bed. He stretched a bit throwing his arms high above his head and yawned. Then gently rubbed his eyes and yawned again.  
  
"Thursday, yup only 100 and something more days of school"  
  
Kurama looked at his calendar and crossed out Wednesday.  
  
He rushed out of his room and ran down his hall. The hall wasn't very long; it leads to all the bedrooms in the house and to the bathroom at the end. It had rose red colored carpeting and lots of school pictures of Kurama on the walls.  
  
He took great pictures and his mother was very proud and always purchased them and hung them everywhere on the walls. Kurama felt embarrassed by this, but as long as his mother wants it there he won't mind and leave it at that.  
  
He went to the end of the hall and took the room to the left and locked the door after entering.  
  
Opening the warm water and letting it pour out for a while, Kurama stepped in the tub and took a refreshing soothing half an hour shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************  
  
After his shower he got dressed in his regular school uniform and raced down the stairs to where the kitchen and living room was. He walking into the kitchen and turned on a lamp that illumined half the room with a dim light.  
  
He quietly opened the fridge afraid to wake his mother and grabbed the milk with ease and brought it to the table. Then went to the cabinets and took a box of cereal out labeled Corn Flakes and placed it near the table. Then grabbed a medium sized bowl and made his breakfast.  
  
(A/n- I never tasted Corn Flakes before so no it's not my fav. I do not own Corn Flakes or Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
He still had 2 hours before school started so after finishing his cereal he grabbed his coat and keys and left, locking the door.  
  
~*~*~* *~*~*~  
  
He walked on the nicly-paved sidewalk and stared silently at the ground kicking any small rock or pebble that was in front of him.  
  
"Hey" Kurama looked for whom the voice belonged to and kept walking. The streetlight's were still on, but would be dimming down and then to nothing soon. Once again a voice softly made its way to Kurama's sensitive ears from the shady side of the street.  
  
"It isn't nice to ignore friends," said the bitter but calm voice, with a mocking touch to it. "Hiei I know its you" Kurama said staring straight at the shadows and grinned when Hiei walked out into the spotlight of the streetlights. " Odd despite the cold weather your not wearing a jacket" Kurama asked as he put his hands in his pockets and grabbed some change and started to count it, and acted as if he knew what Hiei was going to say next.  
  
"Hn" {Yup I knew he would say that} Kurama thought. "So what are you doing out at this time? It never occurred to me that you were a morning person, or even an early bird."  
  
"I didn't feel like sleeping no more, not that it's any of your business." Hiei answered then looked up at the tall red head. Well tall to Hiei anyways. "I'm bored....entertain me" Hiei scoffed.  
  
Kurama frowned then grinned when a thought came to mind. "How about you ask that little 6th grader girl that has been stalking you to entertain you" he then chuckled silently to himself. Seeing Hiei's face was priceless when he got angry.  
  
"Hn, trying to be a comedian now?" "Well you're not funny" Hiei jumped up and went like a blur then appeared at Kurama's side. {Hiei was always the fastest, but I never put much attention to his increasing speed.} Kurama thought, as he got a little curious.  
  
"Can I ask you a question Hiei"?  
  
"No"  
  
Kurama started walking and Hiei followed at his side. Kurama continued and asked his question anyways. "How did you get so fast?"  
  
"...If you must know I feel like I am getting stronger everyday or something and my speed has increased that's all."  
  
Kurama stopped, stared, then grinned. "Is Hiei going through puberty?" He could not help but get Hiei angry with him again, it was something Kurama could always find pleasure from although Hiei tends to do the same thing to him.  
  
"Hn, Baka I'm going to school don't follow me." Hiei said like he had a harsh unpleasant taste in his mouth as to show bitterness.  
  
Kurama smiled and looked away from Hiei's priceless expression for a brief moment. He stared at a rose that stood out from the other flowers in a neighbors bush and picked it off its steam.  
  
He grasped the flower firmly in his hand and frowned. He also had been feeling somewhat different like he could awaken the flower or control it. He felt as if he had this certain strength or energy flowing within him that increased everyday as well.  
  
"Wait Hiei we go to the same school so technically I'm not following you" Kurama placed the rose back on the bush he had picked it from. Then hurried to where Hiei was waiting. "Always have to be the smart ass don't you Kurama?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************** ~*~*~  
~*~*~*  
  
"Little Bro wake up damn it." Shizuru yelled in Kuwabara's ears.  
  
Kuwabara had slept in again and there was a broken alarm clock near his bedside on his night table. "Give me back my candy Urameshi!" Kuwabara slightly moved and punched a fist in the air.  
  
"Just wonderful." Shizuru said sarcastically and got up and went to her kitchen and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Then she went back to her brother's bedroom.  
  
"Kuwabara I'm warning you. Get up you IDIOT" She then splashed water all over Kuwabara and his blankets got wet as well. "Ahhhh oh hey sis what's up? She smiled and hid the cup behind her back. "Well your going to be late for school and you pissed in your bed." She hid her laughter and tried to be serious. Kuwabara stared at his soaked self and stared back at her. "Oh"  
  
Shizuru then threw the cup at his head. "You baka lets go If you want I will give you a ride in my car today." Kuwabara got up and took a fast shower and put on his school uniform. Then he ran to his front door and went out on his porch and waited for Shizuru to come out.  
  
"Hurry up sis I got to hit Yuskue for stealing my candy" Kuwabara shouted towards his sister's bedroom window.  
  
"Now your in a rush, just a min ..."  
  
"HURRY UP" _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************  
  
Yusuke ran to catch up to Keiko. He wanted to walk with Keiko to school.  
  
"Wait Keiko please" Yusuke finally caught up with Keiko. It bothered him that she did not wait for him so he decided to ask her.  
  
"So Keiko what's bothering you today.... haha PMS I bet." Yusuke stopped and started to laugh. "Yusuke you jerk." Then came a big red handprint on his left cheek. Yusuke covered his left cheek with both his hands and started to pout. "Why did you do that for?" He questioned her again.  
  
"Listen if you pass your test today you better not be like this on our date." Yusuke smiled and looked her in the eyes and a blush reached her face. "So where should we go on our date?"  
  
"That's if you pass Yusuke, so lets go." She walked faster to keep Yusuke from seeing her slight blush that she had been trying to hide.  
  
Yusuke smile grew bigger. {Nice uniform Keiko} he thought to himself and stared at her before trying to catch up again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************  
  
Botan stood still and tried to keep her calm. She was in front of a big desk and she had no idea who had called her to come. It was her second day as a Ferry girl. She felt her hands getting sweaty and her head pounding slightly. Then she looked up at the chair and waited for who ever it was to turn around on it and face her. It was one of those chairs that could go around in a full circle.  
  
"So Botan how was your first day?" Koenma asked and jumped out of the chair and onto his desk in his young form.  
  
"To be completely honest sir I...." Botan was cut off. "That's good Botan well I have something important for you to do for me."  
  
Botan stood and stared. {Great what else to do. I worked my butt off enough last night.} "Yes what is it sir" Botan smiled her usual happy smile and waited patiently for Koenma to speak again.  
  
He looked serious now and stared down at her from his desk. {I guess it makes him feel taller or inferior standing from up there} Botan thought.  
  
"Well I have a mission that I need for you to do for me, this is kind of strange asking a rookie this, but I think you can handle it."  
  
{Oh now he wants me to do something extremely hard right. I swear if life went my way}  
  
"Botan are you listening to me this is important," Koenma shouted to her interpreting her thoughts. He now stared at her with concern written in his eyes. Botan just gave a sweet smile and apologized.  
  
"Is something wrong Botan?" "Nothing at all Koenma sir."  
  
Botan summoned her oar and sat upon it. She was getting tired of standing, and plus her legs were falling a sleep. "So Koenma what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Glad you asked" Koenma sat down on his desk and crossed his legs Indian style and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Now being more serious and to the point he reached over for a piece of paper from the pile on his right. He looked at it as he talked.  
  
"I sent a spy long ago to watch the process of 2 demons that lived with humans for a long time." {So} Botan thought while he talked. These 2 demons had been thieves they were injured long ago and to live they both entered differ women where they would be born, without the memory of their past's or who they were." {Let me act like I care, opps can't}  
  
"They do not have their power's either. Now that they are both reaching their 17th Birthday they will soon recover and be loose in the Ningenkai."  
  
(Ningenkai-Human world, I think I spelled it right.)  
  
"They will have their powers, memory, and their crave of killing and stealing back."  
  
{Oh so what am I suppose to do, its not my fault.}  
  
"Their names are Hiei and Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama is known as just Kurama in Ningenkai. (A/n- I know it Shuuichi, but I am use to writing his Kurama name.)  
  
Botan looked at him like he had put his underwear on his head. "Koenma surly their names might be something else."  
  
{Please don't be the Kurama and Hiei I know}  
  
"Botan I know what I am talking about and your mission is to bring them back here so we can fully erase their powers and memory if they wish to stay in Ningenkai."  
  
"Nani" Shouted a confused Botan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************  
  
Lets end it here. I will update again next Sunday.  
  
Remember Botan is on her 2nd day as a Ferry girl and she has a mission. I don't think she likes the idea of being a ferry girl anymore.  
  
Kurama and Hiei are turning 17 soon and feel strange and really are demons, but they don't know that.  
  
Well we did, but what will happen next?  
  
Oh there might be grammar or spelling errors sorry about that.  
  
Oh and on the Hiei comment it was just a joke Please don't flame me on that  
  
Review please, and send comments, suggestions, and even ::gulp:: Flames ok. Or have any question email me. Okay  
  
^_~ 


	9. Mission possible!

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer- Last one too. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Nothing.  
  
Ok now to point something out that I didn't before. It's IMPORTANT so you should read this.  
  
I never mentioned what age Kurama and everyone else was.  
  
So here goes nothing Every one is in their senior year of High school.  
  
Kuwabara is 17 1/2. Yusuke has turned 17 not to long ago. Botan, Keiko, Yukina are all the youngest ones and are 16. Kurama is 16 turning 17 in a few days. Hiei is 16 as well turning 17. Hiei and Kurama have the same birthday, cause like I explained in the last chapter they both enter differ women and were born the same time.  
  
All the guys are old enough to drive, but none have cars that's why you don't read about them driving.  
  
Still confused, email me. Okay  
  
There might be slight OOCness and some humor, not much though.  
  
{ } If you see that, that means the character it thinking to themselves ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_______Where we left off________  
  
{Please don't be the Kurama and Hiei I know}  
  
"Botan I know what I am talking about and your mission is to bring them back here so we can fully erase their powers and memory if they wish to stay in Ningenkai."  
  
"Nani" Shouted a confused Botan.  
  
_____NOW to begin_____.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How am I supposed to do that Koenma sir?" Botan stared at the great prince of the spirit world to answer her question. She wagged her finger at him, scolding. He was getting sweaty and nervous under her gaze. Beads of sweat trailed down his forehead. He picked up his head slightly to meet her eyes and spoke. "Well Botan I was hoping you would know, our head spy told us that you were friends with them before we brought you here."  
  
He looked down at her from his desk and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Then he cleared his throat. "Botan you're going back to Ningenkai and in a human form like you were before and get them here any way possible, also here is a communicator to keep in touch ok."  
  
She took the communicator then looked away and poked her two index fingers against the other and started fiddling with them. "Um... the point is I really don't actually talk to those two immature geeks." She said. Koenma sweet dropped. He then pointed to the huge doors that lead to the exit of the room. Botan took the hint and started to leave. She turned back and tried to be smart and stick her tongue out at him. She felt as if she had won and turned around to leave, but then walked face first into the door.  
  
"OWW" Botan complained and held her head and walked out and closed the doors. Koenma tried his best to hide his giggles that proved hard to muffle back. He exploded in laughter after she left the room. The door suddenly opened and Botan appeared, a big red mark on her forehead and a rock in her hand. She then threw the rock at Koenma's head and ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
I can't believe he is still making me go. How am I am supposed to bring them to spirit world. Let me think here. I was now on my oar gliding around and at exactly 7:30 I would turn back into human to complete this mission. I had some time so I just sat on my oar and thought to myself out loud. What to say? This is going to get complicated. Should I say "Oh hi Kurama hey Hiei guess what your both actually demons and I have to bring you to a place in spirit world, yes I did say spirit world so you have to come with me so you can have your memories erased."  
  
Nope I don't think that will work well.  
  
I sighed and went to my house. I went through the roof since I was still in my spirit form and could go through objects. I let myself into my home and stood there for a while in the dark, not daring to move, not daring to turn on the light, just stood there and felt the whirlpool of thought stray in my mind. It feels like it's been weeks since I left home, but it's actually been 1day or so. Just one more day and I can make my decision to be a ferry girl or human forever. I can't think. I decided to wait.  
  
*Tick tock*  
  
I waited until the clock clicked 7:30, then I would be human again just for this mission. I could just quit and tell Koenma I want to stay human forever. Then I wont have to go through with this.  
  
*Tick tock*  
  
I can't just quit, I'm much better than that. Ha just to prove to Koenma I can do it, I will so then I can rub it in his face for putting me on this mission in the first place after I do it.  
  
*Tick tock*  
  
And this dumb clock is making thinking harder. My forehead still hurt's and I have a big bump on it. I swear if any one makes fun of it I will beat them up personally. I turned and looked at the clock and it was 7:25, just 5 more minutes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~~(5 minutes later) (Back to my POV)~~  
  
*Ding Ding*  
  
The clock bell rang. Botan turned to look but was blinded by a white light in front of her. She moved both her hands in front of her eyes and looked at them in awe. She was changing to human and she was glowing white. After transforming back she ran over to her phone, and hugged it. "I miss this beautiful thing." Then she pushed play on her answering machine.  
  
Answering machine- "You have 4 messages."  
  
Message 1~"Hello Botan, this is Keiko pick up.. Message deleted.  
  
Botan deleted the message before hearing the rest knowing that Keiko would be worried about her and call, and knew what she would say.  
  
Message 2~ "It's me Keiko again. Message deleted. {Keiko you didn't have to worry} Botan thought to herself.  
  
Message 3~  
  
Botan then heard a different voice on her machine. His voice, a quiet one, it was an unmistakable echo down the corridors of memory.  
  
"HEY hello, I don't even know why I am calling.erm... Just go to school ok bimbo.  
  
Only one person called her bimbo and that was Kurama. That was even Kurama's voice. Why had Kurama called? {Hey wait how did he get my number?}  
  
Message 4~ "Hey Botan I missed ye, this is Jin. How are ya? Are ya sick. I'm just a bit worried. Well talked ta ya latta.  
  
{He has such a cute accent.} Then she clicked the delete button on the machne.  
  
"Message deleted, you have no more messages."  
  
Botan walked away from her phone and went to her room and changed into different clothes. If she hurries up she could make it on time to school and start her mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I've got a few minutes before school starts I guess I can still go to my locker.  
  
I was walking towards my locker when something hit me on the back of my head. I turned to see what it was. It appeared to be Hiei's math book. Then there he was looking at me with no expression on his face. "What do you want me to do with this huh?" I questioned him.  
  
"I don't feel like carrying it." Was his reply. I kneeled down to grab it and then chucked it back at him he ducked and it went over his head. Math papers flying out in all directions from the book clearly missing Hiei's head and it smacked into another persons face.  
  
"Ouch... (1minute later) Oh hey is it time for math already." I looked at whom I threw it at and it was Kuzuma Kuwabara. "No you idiot." Hiei said staring at him. "Must you carry that haze of stupidity every where you go." I sighed.  
  
"Sorry about that Kuwabara, that was supposed to hit Hiei." I apologized but he didn't seem to be listening. He was just staring at the ground and he bent over. "Hey guys I found a penny, I shall name it and call him Sir George."  
  
Hiei and I sweet dropped. I think just then I saw a smirk play itself on Hiei's face. {What are you thinking about Hiei?} Just then Hiei became a blur and was beside Kuwabara and then tripped him. Kuwabara then fell and hit the ground rather hard and um.. farted, when he hit the impact of the floor.  
  
Yusuke came from nowhere and went over to Kuwabara, and did a wrestling move I'm not too sure of. He brought his elbow down onto the half conscious form and it hit Kuwabara's back. " Ha ha Kuwabara now I got you back from when you did that close line to me at the movie theater." He stood there, one hand pinching his nose to keep the smell out and the other pointing at Kuwabara and laughing.  
  
Not interested in the scene anymore I walked away. Away from the scene of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei arguing over something so dumb, then the angry Keiko slapping Yusuke scene. It was all the same.  
  
I walk down the halls and finally arrived at my locker. I was about to open it when I thought I seen the color blue. I quickly turned to see if it was her. She had a locker right near me so it could be possible. I opened my locker quickly and hid my head so no one could see me and I peek over the edge to see any strands of blue.  
  
Then there she was walking towards me. My heart pounded rapidly. Why was I feeling this sensation through my whole body? I don't even like her in that way. I think I can accept her as a friend now. I also miss teasing her. Every step she took seemed in slow motion. {I miss her}. I looked away before she could catch me staring.  
  
I reached up to pretend I was getting a book out of my locker, and then a few notes fell out. Yup love notes. Where should I burn them this time? I would never reply to them and see who wrote them. I was not interested. Probably just another girl who was only interested in my appearance.  
  
I felt some courage take over me. I looked at the direction she had come from. At the corner of my eye I had seen her at her locker talking to some of her friends. Her locker is only about seven lockers away from mine, which is pretty close. {What to do, erm. what to say.} {Maybe I should say hey bimbo so you went out to your village cause you heard they were missing their idiot. That's why your were gone right?} No too original. But what about that scream I heard from her that night. Something must have happened.  
  
I took the love notes that were in my locker and shredded them to little pieces not caring about the mess I was making. I was too much in wander as I watched from the corner of my eye, listening in on her conversation.  
  
*Ring ring Ring*  
  
The bell had rung three times announcing it was time for first period of the day. I grabbed what I needed from my locker looked at her one last time and ran for my class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Who's POV I have no clue)  
  
"Hey Jin"  
  
"Yes Touya"  
  
"We are both late huh?" "Yea seems that way." Then both say - "Great"  
  
"Know what will make this day a little better Jin?" "What would make this day better." "If we ..." Touya was cut off when a chalk eraser hit his head. "Get to class you fags" Yelled the old teacher Genkai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Botans POV)  
  
Ha I knew it. I know I saw him staring at me. What's his deal? First he calls me. Then he is watching my every move. I don't think he noticed but I did catch him trying to listen on in my talk with my friends. The nerve, I swear. I am back and all he could do is be nosey.  
  
The bell had rung and I was in my first class of the day. I was already bored out of my mind. Our teacher Genkai had stepped out of the class cause she thought she heard some people in the halls. Then Jin, Touya, and grandma (Genkai) walked in. Jin took his seat beside me, and Touya behind me. I was amused by there expressions on their faces. They must have gotten in trouble. By the crimson color on their faces they must have gotten embarrassed.  
  
Whatever. I have to concentrate on this mission. Kurama only has this one class with me, and so does Hiei. I only have this chance. I could see them at lunch, but I rather not have people see me talking to my enemy in public. Bingo I got it. I will just write a note to each of them. Duh, silly me, can't even think of the obvious.  
  
I started doodling down my note to Hiei first. I had to pretend I was writing down the notes Genkai was writing on the board so she would not take it away and read it to the class. That would be just dreadful, yup dreadful indeed.  
  
~~The note~~  
  
*Hello Hiei, whats up?  
  
Do you miss me? I was not in school yesterday, but I don't think you care or even noticed. Well I have to ask you something important. So can we meet after school somewhere? Please.  
  
From~ Botan. P.s write back and don't let teacher catch you when you give the note back also in your note that you write back say where you want to meet me. Okay. (=^.^=)*  
  
I then tapped on Hiei's shoulder. He sits in front of me so this made the task of getting him the note easier. He turned around not happy that I had disturbed him. Will to bad.  
  
I whispered very softly. "Here read this." He took the note and got right on it. I smiled and went to work on Kurama's note next.  
  
~~The note~~  
  
*Hey Botan here.  
  
Forget the chitchat, I have something important to ask of you. We have to meet somewhere. Yes I know it's weird that I'm actually sending you a note. Just write back.  
  
From~ Botan P.s when you write back don't let teacher catch you, so I don't get into trouble, oh and in your note you are writing back tell me where you want to meet me ok.*  
  
I finished the note. Now to get it to Kurama some how. Jin was beside me on my right and Kurama was beside him on his right. All I have to do is ask Jin to pass it to him, perfect. I got Jin's attention finally after a few minutes of flicking paper at him and calling his name about a hundred times. He took the note and had a dreamy expression on his face. I hope he does not think it's to him, cause it does have Kurama's name on it.  
  
He unfolded the nicely previously folded paper and read it. I am going to kill him. Then he stared at me. "You spelled my name wrong, its spelled J-I- N." Then he smiled at me. I smacked myself on the forehead slightly. "Jin that note it for Kurama pass it to him." I whispered softly to him.  
  
"What." He was only a few inches from me. How did he not hear me? "Pass the note to Kurama."  
  
"What." I felt a vein pop up near my head and I felt stress and aggravation overcome me. I made a fist and bopped him on the head. Thank god I was not caught. "Pass the note to KURAMA." He finally did but did it sadly. I felt bad for him, but hey I'm on a mission.  
  
Hiei turned to me and didn't say nothing he still had the note I gave him in his hands. Then he put his hands high enough for me to see and he ripped my note. That baka. I gasped. Then he smirked and turned around. I wont stand for this I will just wait for the bell to ring to get my revenge. No one ignores me.  
  
I looked over to Kurama to see his response. He just looked at the note oddly. Then he was writing something down. Was he writing back to me? Great progress is being made. He slipped the note to Jin, who then read it that baka, who then cleverly gave it to me.  
  
I opened the note and started to read it.  
  
~~Note~~  
  
*It better be important. I get enough letters from the ladies already. {Don't flatter your self I thought as I read his note.} Anyways if you do have something you must tell me then meet me after school in front of the park that is right near this school. And just curious where were you yesterday, its not like I care but you didn't look sick the day before. So you might be a school skipper and I can report that.  
  
P.s don't write back.*  
  
{School skipper? Ha he is just nosey and wants to know about my private life.}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No I don't think Jin and Touya are Fags. They are both cuties. I just need some humor and Genkai yelling at them is funny in a cute way.  
  
Okay done with this chapter. Yes I know it's a little short.  
  
Sorry I was in a hurry this weekend to get it updated on the deadline. I promise to make a longer chapter, but only if it is requested.  
  
Now to give thanks to reviewers who make this all possible. I put this at the end only because I had a lot to say at the beginning don't think wrongly of me please.  
  
I-Steph-Chan-I- Thank you for your constant reviews and I try to update a.s.a.p but I do that every Sunday.  
  
Eunc- thanks. You have been a great help with information about Kurama. I appreciate your review a lot.  
  
Shylilsweety- Your very sweet thanks a lot. Maybe you should spend more time doing homework then this, I think school may be more important then reading my fic, but thanks for taking time out of school work to read this and flatter me with your words.  
  
Ken no Kakera- Thanks for all your reviews. Yes that part with Hiei/Kurama made me giggle a bit while writing it.  
  
Warcrafter- Hm.this chapter may help with your confusion. In your review you seemed confused I don't know. Thanks for reviewing though.  
  
Tinacutegurl- ::blushes:: To much flattery I don't deserve it. But hey don't stop. Hehe thanks.  
  
Zoutou- Thanks a lot I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Deity of death1- Oh I love your penname so much. Yes I think it is official that this is a Botan/Kurama fic, but you never know what will happen. Thanks for your comments. Update your fic indecision soon ok.  
  
DeityofRoses-Yes especially when its K/B pairings is what makes Yu Yu haksuho romance fics good. Thanks for the review and I'm loving your new fic.  
  
KuramasBlackRose- I guees your more of a Hiei/Botan fan. So sorry that it bugs you that this happens to be a B/K fic. Sorry. I might be making a new fic with that couple though or maybe Jin/Botan who knows.  
  
Anichan- hey thanks for reviewing me. I just hope you update soon. I like your fic a lot. I can't wait for it. I was so pleased when I got a review from you.  
  
Purple Witchy Angel- hehe thanks for the emails on your updates keep them coming. Also thanks for the reviews.  
  
Pinky is me- Sorry about Jin not being in every chapter. You must be a very big Jin fan. Hey don't worry I might think about making a Jin fic one day and it will be all about Jin. Well Maybe one day. Erm... sorry no promises.  
  
And finally people who sign as Anonymous Thanks.  
  
Suggestions, comment, questions, ::gulp:: flames just send them here by pressing that review button. Thanks and bye till next Sunday. 


	10. Embrassing Situations

Thanks for reviewing enjoy this chapter.  
  
{} this means the character is thinking  
  
_________Where we left off________  
  
Kurama wrote a note back to Botan and she opened it and started to read it.  
  
~~Note~~  
  
*It better be important. I get enough letters from the ladies already. {Don't flatter your self Botan thought as she read Kurama's note.} Anyways if you do have something you must tell me then meet me after school in front of the park that is right near this school. And just curious where were you yesterday, its not like I care but you didn't look sick the day before. So you might be a school skipper and I can report that.  
  
P.s don't write back.*  
  
{School skipper? Ha he is just nosey and wants to know about my private life.}Botan thought to her self.  
  
__________Now to begin this chapter_________  
  
(In Botan's POV: point of view)  
  
After reading Kurama's note I felt relief that he was going to meet me. I just have to make Hiei meet me too. Wait Kurama and Hiei are always together. Ha I'm brilliant. I can just have Kurama bring Hiei with him. Bingo its perfect. That Hiei, he never changed not even when he was younger. That arrogant, self-centered bastard! Did he have to rip my note, and right in my front of my face like that.  
  
I became absent minded. The teacher was talking about something but I was having trouble concentrating on what she was saying. Trying to focus on what words were leaving her mouth. It just sounded a little like blah blah blah. I folded my arms on my desk and laid my head down on them. Class didn't change either it was boring.  
  
The teacher peered at me and I immediately stood up and pretended to be interested in what she was talking about.  
  
{Ring bell, ring come on....Grr hurry up........} Just my luck the bell did not ring.  
  
"Botan what is the answer to the question I just asked?" She said in a scolding way. Great this is grandma we are talking about and she will most likely give me detention if I answer it wrong. (A/n~ They call Genkai their teacher grandma 4 now on ok.)  
  
I stared at her. "Huh?" it was all I could think of. Touya poked me with a pencil in my back and he leaned forward and whispered something to me. I was still looking straight at the teacher while Touya whispered the answer to me. She had not seen him telling me the answer since she is small in height.  
  
I nodded my head slightly showing Touya I had heard him and smiled. "The answer is 152." Wow what a flash of relief that went over me when she turned around and wrote the number on the board under the problem. I was correct. I turned around first making sure grandma was not looking at me. "Thanks Touya" I said softly. He winked at me and said, "You owe me a date now." I felt a rush to my face and it felt warm. Great I'm blushing. {Ring bell, Ring}  
  
*Ring ring Ring*  
  
{oh hey how ironic the bell actually rung this time} I stepped out of class not before sending Hiei a death glare for ripping my note I sent him earlier. He did not seem to care he smirked a sly smirk and went off to Kurama's side to walk to their next class. Touya and Jin went beside me and offered to carry my books to my next class. They are so sweet Hiei should learn from them. I gave both of them a book to hold and we went off to our U.S History class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
(It's Lunchtime now)  
  
{Kurama's POV}  
  
I hope I was not too mean to Botan in that note. I just don't want to show my newfound feelings for her. My face feels warm and my palm get all sweaty when she is looking at me or close to me. I felt so overwhelmed when I got that note form her. I thing my heart even skipped a beat.  
  
I silently ate my lunch. The girl on the side of me giggled when I turned and looked at her. She shrieked in joy then fainted. *sign* Why don't these girls leave me a lone.  
  
I walked over to Hiei who was sitting alone. He does not socialize much and I think he likes it that people don't bother him. I took my seat near him and tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Hiei what did that note say that Botan passed to you." I was a bit curious about that. I had seen her pass one to him and then one to me.  
  
Hiei looked at me. Lazily he answered me. "In the note the ditzy blue hair bimbo told me to meet her somewhere. Something important she said. Hn, probably something dumb." I chuckled mentally at Hiei sarcasm.  
  
"Are you going to see her?"  
  
"No" he growled at me getting annoyed by my questioning.  
  
I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Oh Sorry it's your Time Of The Month you're a bit touchy. *Cough PMS Cough*. And here I thought only girl's get it."  
  
I had a sly smile on and stood up before he could get mad and feel the need to take his anger out on me. I looked at him before leaving and he just grinned and looked at me. {What is he thinking in that spiky head of his} I thought to myself.  
  
He cuffed his hands near his mouth. You know when people try to use their hands as a loudspeaker phone and shout through their hands to call attention.  
  
"Hey everyone Kurama feels like strip dancing." He shouted out. Crowds of girls and some of those famine types of guys quickly ran over to us and surrounded us. I stood there shocked. {Hiei I will get you back} He smiled a devil like smile and walked away to leave me to my fan club. Then I lost sight of him in the crowd as the girls and sadly some guys were making loud whistling noises and saying take your shirt off first. I sweat dropped.  
  
I saw Botan point a finger at me and laugh then still giggling she ran over to her friends Keiko and Yukina and whispered something in their ears, which made them laugh as well and stare straight at me. How dare she laugh at me, she will not get away with this I have to get her back, since I cant exact my revenge on Hiei I will do it to her. If I am going to be punished, mind as well bring someone down the path of humiliation with me. I screamed out something not even I expected I do.  
  
"Everyone look Botan is going to flash her chest!" A group of the schools football players and half the school of guys turned and looked at Botan. She was turned a very dark red color that would match my hair perfectly.  
  
Keiko waved a fist at me and yelled something but I could not hear over some screaming girls that were telling me to hurry up and strip. I pushed through the crowd and ran out of the cafeteria and hid. I jumped into a small shed that had all the schools sports supplies and there was enough room for me and for probably at least 5 more people, so it was not too crowded in there. No one was allowed in this shed but it was my only option and they won't think of looking in here, cause if caught someone could get expelled for being in the sports shed for some unknown reason. Probably cause they think people may steal stuff. Will they should lock it up. So hiding where no one was allowed was my best choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
(Switched to Botan's POV)  
  
I made two fists and squeezed my grip tightly. I felt my eyes twitch with angry. What had I done? All I did was laugh. Hiei is the one that did this to him. It's like he picks me out of everyone to humiliate. I feel so embarrassed.  
  
Keiko helped me out by giving glares to all the guys that were staring and drooling. Men are so dumb. I felt so enraged. Yukina frowned and went to help Keiko stop all the commotion and make people go back to eating their lunches.  
  
I felt so angry. So I ran after Kurama. Then a guy grabbed my arm. I got even angrier by the moment. Why wont he let go?  
  
"So sweetie show me those coconuts, I'm very impatient." {This guy is an idiot} I felt a nerve on the top of my head and if it were possible I would have steam coming out of my ears like those silly cartoons. I then brought my fist up and punched the guy in the gut. "That should teach you a lesson about treating girls with no respect." I shouted to him as I ran off to try and hide.  
  
He looked mad and recovered from my blow. I have to admit I'm not that strong, but I bet if I still had that oar it would hurt him a lot.  
  
He soon ran after me. I run pretty fast so I was I little ways from him. I turned and I jumped into a shed. It was the only place I could think of. I might get in trouble for being in here though.  
  
Then I heard a soft but sly voice.  
  
"This is odd, nice of you to join me, having guy problems."  
  
{Please don't be him, please don't be Kurama} I turned around to find whom the voice belonged to. I had my eyes shut tightly and slowly opened them when I felt that I was facing the person. There he was the guy I wished to be someone else. Anyone would be good. Well maybe anyone but a hentai kind of guy.  
  
"Kurama." I said expressing his name like it was something bad or something I hated saying. "You are the idiot that got me into this mess. I want an explanation for this." I wagged my index finger at him and screamed at him releasing some of the anger I still had inside of me.  
  
He just gave off a little laugh. I looked at him infuriated. The room was a little dark not to dark though I could clearly see him and what was in the room. There were no window in the small shed and I could see him laughing at me, and his hands in his pocket. The room was dimly lit.  
  
"How dare you get me into this mess I'm a lady and...."  
  
I was cut off when Kurama whispered something to me. I leaned in closer to him, I could not make out what he said. "Botan please be quiet I hear someone close."  
  
{Huh he hears someone. I can't hear anything. OH I get it he is a demon maybe he developed some good hearing from the result of being a demon. Oh my god I just realized I'm in a room with a demon.} I felt like screaming. I felt nervous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~  
  
~*~*  
  
(Back to Kurama POV)  
  
I know I heard footsteps and I don't want to be caught. I don't know why but she looked scared. Is she scared of me? Or is she scared of getting caught?  
  
Her eyes, wide and frightened, as if at one word from me she would turn and run deep into the imenison of the mirrored world. Or plunge into anxiety.  
  
I thought she was going to scream and I heard the steps coming closer. My hearing has been getting better I guess. From out of nowhere instincts took over. I leaned down and did the only think I could think of. I put both my hand on her shoulders and pulled her toward me.  
  
She tried to force and push me away. Her palms flat up against my chest trying to shove me away from her. I kept my grip on her shoulders strong not much to hurt her but to keep her from getting away and to scream and before she could scream I pressed my lips against hers. Muffling her from doing what I wanted to prevent. I closed my eyes, this felt amazing. Then I noticed that she had stopped struggling from my grasp on her and she placed her hands to her sides. Her eyes wide opened. Her lips were so soft, and had a sensational warmth to them. Her lips were so inviting and yet it was teasing and did not want to be touched all at the same time. I wanted to taste them longer. To inhale her sweet aroma that clashed with mine.  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me. I felt guilty for thinking things like that. I hear myself speaking in reassuring platitudes. It feels so right. I wanted this to last longer.  
  
But I let go of her and pulled away slowly not wanting the moment to come to a halt, but I had no choice. I didn't regret it, but I felt guilty and awaited for her to scold me and slap me. I have never forced a girl to do something like that before. Actually I respect girls and I am very known for my politeness and manners to people. She was the only one I could tease and act different towards. But this was too different.  
  
We just stood there staring at each other not saying a word. She wore a surprised and half frightened look on. What do I do now?  
  
_______~*~*~_______~*~*~_______~*~*~_______  
  
Sorry to end it there. See I promised a long chapter and here it is.  
  
I think this chapter was ok and a little long, I might be wrong. It is 2000 and something words.  
  
Any.........  
  
Questions?  
  
Comments!  
  
Or ideas*  
  
::glup:: Flames _  
  
Review and tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I finally added some fluff and stuff.  
  
Cute ne? Anyways review and thanks for reading. Come back next Sunday for the next update.  
  
Oh and before I forget I was thinking of adding a love triangle. If you like the idea who should it be. Kurama/Botan/ ? .....  
  
You can pick from Touya, Jin, or Hiei. No Yuri (girl/girl)  
  
Tell me if I should have a love triangle or not and who it should be ok.. Of course Botan may end up with Kurama no matter what. Hmm. Lets just find out.  
  
~*~*~*Stephanie*~*~*~ 


	11. Skipping class is fun!

~/*~/*~/*Chapter 12*/~*/~*/~  
  
{}This means the character is thinking to them self.  
  
___~*Where We Left Off!*~____  
  
~Quick summary~  
  
Kurama hid in a shed. Botan ended up hiding in the same shed. Then Kurama kissed Botan to keep her from screaming. She was going to scream cause she realized she is in a small shed with a demon. (I would love being in that shed with him.) So when Kurama heard someone coming close he muffled Botan by kissing her to prevent from getting caught and being expelled from school. Now they are staring at each other in silence.  
  
____Lets Start Now Shall We!_____.  
  
(Kurama's POV ~ point of view.)  
  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My mouth worked, I know, and I struggled to speak to her, to get something out, because at that moment I could see recognition in her eyes.  
  
She looked lost at thought. Then it seemed everything was coming back to her. After a while she paused and stared at me thoughtfully, as if remembering something. I had the feeling her mind was wondering.  
  
Then the weirdest thing happened. She rubbed her mouth roughly. Then grinned. "That was gross, tell me next time when you want to share a moment like that so I have time to react and smack you. I will just let that one slip." She was rubbing her mouth and whining like a child.  
  
"Let me remind you, someone was passing by, and I didn't want to get in trouble. You were obviously going to scream and get us in trouble." I told her sternly.  
  
She just smiled and looked away from me.  
  
{What is her problem? Usually when I just look at a girl they would blush, faint, or swoon over me. I just kissed her, and still no reaction. Hm.... maybe it's what makes her attractive to me.} Ahem can't be thinking about that right now.  
  
She was now leaning against one of the walls. Her ear firmly pressed against the wall trying to listen to any approaching footsteps or any sound that may clue her in that someone was near.  
  
"Botan no one is there." She stared at me. "How would you know?" "I don't hear anyone." {Or smell them, my sense of smell has improved as well and Botan is smelling really nice right now. She smells like a certain flower. Uh, a peony, that's it. Lovely smell. darn got to stop thinking about her.}  
  
"Whatever, make sure you meet me after school at that park. Oh and fox boy, touch me that way again and you will deeply regret it." She smiled then opened the shed door slowly keeping a good eye on anyone that could appear.  
  
I was still curious on why she was going to scream in the shed. It was not that big of a deal. Someone was coming, but she didn't know until I told her. So why then did she just stared at me and looked scared?. Very odd. I left after her and started on my way to my next class. I was going to be late and I still didn't regret that whole moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Botan's POV ~ point of view)  
  
{That whole experience was weird. The kiss wasn't that bad. I must remind myself I am on a mission and he is a demon. I was nervous at the beginning with him, but I felt calm when he held me, yea sure I struggled at first then I totally relaxed. What is wrong with me this is Kurama, my childhood bully.}  
  
Why am I always late? I said loudly in the empty corridors in the school. I still had to run to my locker and get my books for my next class. Then I saw Hiei.  
  
"Hi Hiei." {He really hates the whole perky thing so I try my best. Hehe its just so much fun.}  
  
"Hn, what do you want?" Yup he never changed. "Why are you out of class, oh no are you skipping class Hiei?" He walked up to me and I backed up into a few lockers. I was cornered. "I asked you a question, answer me first before I answer yours." He told me looking right into my eyes.  
  
What to do? {Smack him, come on girl you are not that weak.} I looked down at him. Its cute how he is so short. Not that short though he grew more this year.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi to an old friend." He just stared at me. I quickly turned my head, it really bothered me how he was looking at me. "What?" I asked him. He just raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "You want to cut class with me?" {Huh? That was unexpected. Bingo I got another idea.}  
  
"Hiei I would love to skip with you, but there is a only one catch. Please meet me after school at the park. You know the park that is right near our school. This is important and." He covered my mouth with his hand and nodded his head yes. I guess I will be cutting class. Oh I am so bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
{What? Why is Hiei looking at Botan like that? Does he not know I feel something for her? Wait no he doesn't.}  
  
Yea I know its rude to spy, but I was late to class and I happened to seen Hiei and Botan while going to my lockers. There she was pressed against the locker and him not even a foot away from her with his right hand near her head and him talking to her in a low tone. For most people it would be very hard to hear their conversation from where I was standing. But me I heard everything.  
  
I felt rage and a bit of jealousy swipe over me at once. I made it look like I never was there watching them and approached them.  
  
"Hey you two what are you guys doing?" When I said this Hiei backed up and walked away from Botan. Relief escaped Botan's lips as Hiei walked away. {Is she afraid of him too? She must be. Not only me, but Hiei as well.}  
  
"Fox boy we are cutting class, so go away you goodie two shoes." Botan said to me and frowned and turned away. "Maybe I want to cut class too Bimbo." {Gasp what was I thinking, skipping class.}  
  
"Whatever fox boy." That was Botan's new name for me I guess.  
  
We all went up to the schools roof. Where Yusuke usually hangs out. He was there too just taking a nap. Hiei went behind him and punched him on the head softly.  
  
"Huh? Keiko I don't want to go to class.... *yawn*" He fell back down from his upright position and went back to sleep. "Oh Yusuke if only Keiko seen you now." Botan whispered but I heard of course.  
  
We ended up sitting on the rooftop for a while skipping 2 classes. We were not talking. We just laid back and Botan was playing a game with Yusuke. He had still been sleeping that lazy bum. She would touch his ear and he would move slightly swiping his hands everywhere and saying Keiko's name. Then she would laugh.  
  
Hiei was busy staring out into nothing. Probably lost at thought. I occasionally took a peek at Botan to see what she was doing. It humored me the way she was playing with Yusuke. I craved her attention. I wanted to be Yusuke right now.  
  
"Yusuke wake up, Keiko wants you... Hehe" Botan was saying in a soft tone but could not hold off her little fits of giggles that came here and there. Just then Yusuke grabbed Botan's hand. Still asleep, he placed the hand near his chest and smiled. I jumped up to my feet and felt enraged. Botan was just playing along. "Yusuke I think you should return to class with me."  
  
"I don't want to Keiko. I want to stay here......Stay here with me." He was still sleeping but was talking unconsciously.  
  
I walked over to them and shook Yusuke. Botan looked angry. "You idiot, let him sleep, I'm having so much fun." Yusuke opened his eyes and looked shocked. He let go of Botan's hand and must have jumped at least 5 feet away from us. Botan fell on the ground pointing and laughing.  
  
Hiei looked annoyed and left. "Botan? Ahhh where's Keiko?" Botan smiled and ran over to the rooftop door and left. I was stuck and decided to run off too. "Wait you guys." Yusuke screamed after us. Then I heard him say something I was hoping he would forget. "Was Botan hanging out with Kurama and Hiei I got to tell everyone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
Ok school is out. Now to continue with my mission. Yukina and Keiko were walking with me. My cousin Sachiko was with us to. She is about 5''2 and has darling blue eyes. She is 16 like me. Also a strange moody person sometimes. Its kind of funny cause she would be mad at first then get over it in 2 minutes and she is very random. She saw me walking and came up to my friends and me. They all knew each other already, but I have not seen her for a while.  
  
We walked a bit and I told them I had some business to attend to. They stared at me. "What I have a life to you guys." Sachiko and Yukina giggled and Keiko was just smiling at me. "Yusuke told me you were with Kurama and Hiei today. Is that your business you have to go to?" "Well I um."  
  
"Was Jin with you too?" Sachiko asked all excited like and jumping up and down. We all sweat dropped and I tried to take this sudden out burst as an advantage to change the subject.  
  
"No Sachiko he wasn't but I think he told me today he was going to the mall so you can find him...." To late she took off to find him. She has always had a crush on Jin since we were younger. Keiko stared down at me. "Keiko I really have to go. I will see you two later ok." Yukina and Keiko then left me at the park corner. I continued to walk now all by myself. I sat down on the nearest bench and waited. I sipped on the last drop of Pepsi from the bottle I was drinking. This day is going to get weird now. I sighed softly then felt a pair of strong hands grabbed at my shoulder. I screamed and chucked the empty bottle at the stranger. "Ouch, why did you go and do that Bimbo!" "Oops I thought you were an ugly guy trying to hurt me, but actually you're just an ugly boy here to annoy me." I giggled and he looked annoyed.  
  
"Where is Hiei?" I raised my eyebrow and looked innocently at him. "He's coming here too?"  
  
"Well duh of course he is." {Now I am getting nervous. I still don't know how to break the news to them.}  
  
"Fox boy, when is your birthday?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why? So you can ruin another party of mine that your not invited to." "Seriously Kurama." He looked shocked by the whole mood change. Probably cause this was the only time I was being serious with him.  
  
The wind blew gently passed us. My bangs kept going in my eyes and I got agitated and kept blowing it out of my vision. That just ruined the whole serious face. He chuckled to him self I could tell. I could see he was getting amused so I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"My birthday is tomorrow." "Tomorrow." I mimicked him and frowned. This means I have to break it to him today no matter what.  
  
"Kurama I uh... have to tell you something." I took in a deep breath and I felt some courage and when I was about to say it I was interrupted.  
  
"Hey Botan what a convince meeting you here." It was Touya. {Convince? Nope he probably got the news from Jin. Jin did read the note I sent to Kurama and knew where we would meet.}  
  
"Hi Touya, sweetie, I'm in an important talk right now." I was talking to him like he was a three year old boy, but he seemed okay with it. {Botan's talking with the grown up right now sweetie. Maybe then he would leave.} "Botan I was wondering if maybe you and I could go on a date to the movies today or something."  
  
Kurama just turned away pretending like he was not interested in our conversation. But I know he is just Pretending. "Touya I guess maybe around 8:00 you can pick me up."  
  
{Hey it was a way to get rid of him, and I still can't say no to such a cute face. I will be in spirit world by 8:00 to make my decision anyways. My decision oh no I almost forgot about that. But first things first. Right now I have to finish this mission.}  
  
He smiled and I smiled back. It felt good making other people happy. He grabbed my hand and I let him and he kissed it and looked at me making sure I would not reject him. Then he let go of my hand and ran off. Waving. Looking my way and not watching where he was going. Then he ran right into a stop sign. That's got to hurt. The funny part was that he got right back up and yelled out something. "I'm Okay." Then returned to his running till he was out of sight.  
  
"So Kurama back to what I wanted to tell you." He looked kind of mad. {Why? Oh I get it I'm wasting his time, is that it. I can't stand him sometimes. The faster this mission is done the better.}  
  
"Kurama you and Hiei.*Gulp* actually..."  
  
"What about me." I turned and saw Hiei. Ok this is a little better I have them together.  
  
"Let me say and then you will know." {I'm getting a little angry by all the interruptions."  
  
"Hn" {Whatever, ok here goes nothing.}  
  
"Hiei, Kurama, you both are.."  
  
*Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeppppppppppp*  
  
{What the. oh the communication device Koenma gave me.} I turned my back on the two boys. They were looking over my shoulder and were trying to see what I was doing.  
  
"Can't a girl have some privacy with her cell phone."  
  
"Hello Botan, did you tell them yet? "A screen of Koenma was on the device and he looked mad. "No sir not yet." "What is taking you so long?" "I was about to until you... Hold A Sec.. Can you not breathe down my neck like that and be five feet away from me please." {Kurama can be so nosy}  
  
"Sorry sir, anyways I'm going to tell them now alright." "Botan make sure you tell them everything and..." "Yea yea I know." I then shut the device and stuck it back in my pocket.  
  
I turned back to face them and I saw a scared Kurama back up against a tree and a amused Hiei standing beside him.  
  
"Sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my head. My sudden mood change made them both sweat drop. "Listen I don't want to be here all day." "Don't worry Hiei cause you will be in spirit world all day." {Oops me and my big mouth. I have to tell them anyways.}  
  
"Spirit world?" Kurama questioned me. "Yes Spirit World. You two are going to turn 17 correct?" They both nodded and were very interested in what I was going to say next.  
  
"You both are really demons."  
  
_________~*~*~___________~*~*~_________~*~*~___________  
  
Ok it's a little of a cliffhanger.  
  
I have a tie between a Hiei/Botan/Kurama and a Touya/Botan/Kurama love triangle. I was thinking. What should I do? So I'm going to make it a love square. Yea it sounds corny.  
  
Hiei is going get feelings for her. Touya has always had a crush on her and Kurama has found feeling for her now. Botan has no feelings for them. She thinks them all as friends but we will find out who she likes more later on.  
  
I am a Kurama/Botan fan so that maybe the end results.  
  
Just keep Voting on the love triangle if you want to make it only three people.  
  
Send a review okay. *Comments*  
  
*Ideas*  
  
*Questions*  
  
*Even flames*  
  
This fic has mild humor sorry. I'm just not that funny I guess. But I will make future chapters more interesting. Please send in ideas. I need some. And the next chapter will include thanks to the reviewers. Oh and the new character is Sachiko. No she is not me. She is a reviewer who likes Jin. Since Jin is not in the love triangle I asked a Jin fan to be part of the fic and be paired with him. I don't like self inserted fics much so that is why I am not inserting my self. 


	12. Trusting and Believing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
{ }~~ This means character is thinking to them self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
____Where We Left Off From Chapter 12____  
  
"Spirit world?" Kurama questioned me. "Yes Spirit World. You two are going to turn 17 correct?" They both nodded and were very interested in what I was going to say next.  
  
"You both are really demons."  
  
____Now To Begin Chapter 13_____  
  
~*~*Chapter 13*~*~  
  
(Botan's POV for the whole chapter)  
  
Yes I told them. I had the courage to. So I did it, but both there reactions were the same. They both pointed a finger at me and laughed. "What! I am not crazy, I am telling the truth" I told them.  
  
Kurama was wiping the tears from his eyes from all his laughter and Hiei was just smiling not a happy one but one of his creepy one's that suit him just fine.  
  
I was back at Koenma's place in his office. I was about to report the news, but something deep down told me he already knew the bad news. I left Kurama and Hiei after they had asked me to repeat myself for the 5th time. As soon as I repeated, "You both are Demons" they would bust out in fits of laughter, well actually Hiei would just smile and snicker.  
  
I feel quite nervous now just standing in front of Koenma's desk waiting for him to turn around on his chair. It felt like before when I first went to his office. Then I got a little irritated that he didn't notice me yet so I spoke.  
  
"Koenma sir, I......I have some news." I felt stiff and unable to move. My hands by my sides and me standing near the big desk. Why feel nervous? This is Koenma, he won't mind.  
  
"Botan how nice it is to see you. You have bad news don't you." I could tell he was being sarcastic. I was then trying to find the right words to say, but it all came out all to quick.  
  
"Koenma I told them, but they just didn't believe me and they don't care and they keep laughing at me, it's so mean." I pouted. "Those two boys are so arrogant I swear." I stumped my feet against the ground mentally as not to show Koenma how angry I was with the two young immature brats, but they really can get a girl mad.  
  
He just frowned and looked at me. "I have an offer for you. I noticed in your personality records that you can't turn down challenges and you would do anything to help out your friends. Am I correct?" He asked me, from his chair while holding a folder that was labeled Botan on it.  
  
"Yes Koenma, but....."  
  
"I will give you one more day for your mission. You don't have to make your decision today about becoming a ferry girl or not." He grinned at me.  
  
"See your killing two birds with one stone. You get to finish your first mission and have more time to decide."  
  
"Koenma I..."  
  
"Botan why have you never contacted me on the communication device, I gave it to you for a reason. Here I have a new device." {Will he ever let me talk?}  
  
He then placed the new device in my hand. It was a small item. It can easily fit between my thumb and my index finger. It had a clear color and it looked kind of like a shiny little mirror.  
  
{Now how do I use it? Maybe I should ask. No way he will just give me another lecture and I'm not into that.}  
  
"Botan what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry Koenma sir I was just thinking." {Nice excuse Botan. You just made your self look dumb in front of the prince of the spirit world, and here I am yelling at myself mentally.}  
  
"Glad to see that your thinking for once...... ahem anyways I have to explain how to use this Mind Reader device that I just gave you.  
  
{Did he just say thinking for once? I will show him. He mostly whispered that part to himself, but I heard him. Now I have to listen to his long dumb speech.}  
  
"You can read people's thoughts, or rather read their minds with this spirit device. It can help see what they are thinking and see through their thoughts. That's why it is called a Mind Reader device, you see." {Well duh. I could have figured that out.}  
  
"All you have to do to use it is to have it in your hand, and think the persons name over about three times and their thoughts will travel through your mind. Make sure to keep it hidden out of any other person's eyes or it can interfere with the process. How, I have no idea, so now go away, your wasting my time I have to stamp some important papers."  
  
{Wasting his time?} Just then a blue demon guy walked up to Koenma's desk with huge piles of paper and dumped them on him. "More papers for ya Koenma." The demon said. The previously nicely stacked papers fell everywhere on the desk and on Koenma's chair and some on the floor. What a mess.  
  
(Ha shows him right for being rude. Maybe I will just stare and smile at him, it looks to annoy him.} So I just stood there smiling. Then Koenma came out of his spot from under all the papers. "Botan?"  
  
"Yes Koenma sir." I said with a mocking tone and still smiling. I was trying to prevent my giggles from coming out so badly. Any minute now he will yell. I can see it. Lets see about 5..4..3..2.. "Get Out!"  
  
"Ha ha, he he Ok Koenma sir." I ran out of his office, avoiding the flying Stamp's that he tried throwing at me. {Koenma can be so much fun to piss off.}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well visiting Keiko was worth my wait. Yusuke had been bragging about a good grade and a date with Keiko all day. I followed them for a little while. They went to a Ramen shop and ate there together and talked about stuff that I could not clearly hear. Yes I know I love to listen on in conversations. When they left the Ramen shop they started walking together hand in hand. I could not believe, what did I miss? I knew she had feelings for him oh well they were bound to get together one day or another.  
  
Anyways they continued to have a their little walk and near the end of the date I guess Yusuke decided to do a little performance for Keiko. I am glad I did not miss it. It was hilarious. Keiko was sitting on a bench and Yusuke was singing and jumping like a crazy sugar high kid. He started to sing in this high-pitched voice. "What is that, That freaky thing." "Must be the naked mole rat." He was on both his knees acting like his was playing a guitar with his back arched, then he got up and ran up to a tree and started kicking it.  
  
Don't ask me, he is just strange. A squirrel ran down the tree and onto his shoulder and started doing a dancing on his shoulder. I was laughing so much. Keiko looked embarrassed but was laughing as well. "Yusuke those are not mole rats, those are squirrels and what are you singing?" Keiko asked Yusuke while blushing madly at how he attracted a large crowd that had formed around them.  
  
"It was a song I seen on a commercial while flipping through the channel's of my TV one day. It was cool I wanted to try it and show you first."  
  
"Oh Yusuke." Yusuke then went up against the tree so the squirrel could jump off him. Yusuke smiled and looked at the squirrel. "Pals?" The little cute fur ball then nodded its head as if it had understood and did this hand shake with Yusuke. Cute but weird.  
  
Watching those two especially Yusuke is so much fun. Now I got that song Yusuke had sang stuck in my head. Here's my imitation of Yusuke. "Look at me I can't sing"  
  
"Ha Ha such a silly head."  
  
Darn the fun lasted while it could. I have to go to my house soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's already 7:05. I was following Kurama on my oar. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to follow him. He can be so mysterious sometimes. He can't see me cause I am still in my spirit form and will not be in human form until 7:30. He was just walking down some streets here and there. He had a hooded sweater on, with the hood up hiding his face but still revealing a few red strands of his hair.  
  
{If he is trying to prevent his so-called "Fan club" from noticing him will he is wrong. I knew it was him as soon as I seen him...... But I have known Kurama since I first moved here, which was a few years ago. Maybe I am just so use to seeing him so much that I memorized his every feature and the there is a way he talks and walks that even in many years to come I would never forget him.}  
  
The sun had already dropped into the sky. The shadows were beginning to undrape itself and stretch towards the horizon, long and thin, and far behind me. It was not that dark out though. The streetlights had already turned on, and the shadows were a downcast.  
  
Kurama was now on the street near the park I was at earlier with him and Hiei. He crossed the street heading to the park and I followed as a good pursuer would. He started walking faster. I wonder why he is out at this time and at the park. He would usually be caring for his mother right now or hanging out with Hiei or something I guess. His mother is so sweet, unlike him. His charms won't work on me.  
  
Oh got to hurry or I will loose him. I stayed but a few feet from him and watched him carefully. He walked up to a tree and sat under it. {I wander.}  
  
I started to tap my chin with my finger and thought to myself. "Bingo" I have a perfect idea. That thingy Koenma gave me I can use that, now what was it called again. Yes now I know the Mind Reader device. What a lame name for it, but of course I bet Koenma made it up. I can use this to see what he is thinking.  
  
I flew a little closer to him. When I did this I then took out the device from my pocket and placed it firmly in my palm and looked down at Kurama. I repeated his name three times as Koenma had told me and I started hearing his thoughts. It was strange having someone else's thoughts go through your head. I am never going to forget this experience.  
  
His thoughts were like this:  
  
{It's nice out tonight. I wander where Hiei is. And what's with this strange energy I feel hovering above me? Is what Botan said true about Hiei and I.}  
  
{Interesting, Why would Botan tell us we are demons? Me a demon no way, there are no such things. It was very unexpected of her to say that. Very strange indeed. She misses a day of school comes back like nothing happened, I know I heard her scream that night after the movies, and then she tells Hiei and I that we are demons.}  
  
(A/N~ don't understand then read chapter 4 about her screaming after the movies.)  
  
Wow I am listening to what he is thinking this is so cool, but creepy, yes defiantly creepy. This thing really does work! I can understand everything. Does he really feel my presence, he did say something about energy and it's hovering above him. I will just back up a little. While swiftly rising a few feet more from the ground I felt a ticklish feeling. Is it that I am getting ready to transform into my human form? This is not the time or the place. This is not good.  
  
I was glowing white like last time. I could see that Kurama can see me now. I was still on my oar and I was right in his view. He watched me in awe. I felt dumb. Is it already 7:30? Just so many questions to be asked. Like what is he thinking right now? How to explain myself?  
  
After transforming I was on my butt I had fallen off my oar. He looked down at me. Jaw loosely hanging and his eyes wide.  
  
"Hi..ha ha.. Kurama" I laughed a bit nervously while I talked. I was making a fool out of myself. Not that he cared he was probably still thinking what just happened. Time to read his thoughts again. He is kind of busy at the moment staring at me.  
  
Kurama's thoughts~  
  
{What the? Did she just? Was she just flying on a stick thing?}  
  
He was still staring and rubbing his eyes. I stopped trying to read his thoughts and decided to confront him.  
  
"Kurama I guess you will listen to me now!" He smiled at me. I guess he got out of the stage of shock quite quickly. I don't like that smile. "Kurama?"  
  
"Botan, I think I can believe you now. I have been hearing and smelling things better. I even have been craving to get into fights more and stir up trouble. I never felt this way before. I am nearing my 17th birthday and these strange coincidences are enough evidence for me. Seeing you now glow and float, was just enough for me to believe you as well."  
  
{He believes me? He does. Yah I am getting closer and closer to ending this mission, but why is he staring at me like that?}  
  
"Botan I am sorry, I truly am." He then walked toward me and helped me up from the ground. "So what are you going to do next, obviously someone sent you to tell me and Hiei about us being demons, and how come you can fly and glow?" I dusted myself off for any dirt that might have still be on my pink Kimono and shyly spoke to him in gentle whispers as if to keep our conversation a secret.  
  
"Well Kurama I was sent by the prince of the spirit world himself to tell you and Hiei about you two being demons and I was suppose to bring you to his office where he will....um....."  
  
{I just can't tell him. I can't just tell him he will have his memories erased.}  
  
"Go ahead tell me." He said smoothly and reassuringly.  
  
I looked down at my finger and started twiddling with them and acting like they were the most amusing thing at the time.  
  
{Sure Kurama and me never got a long, but getting your memories erased is sad. You won't remember your mother, who you are. You have to start a new life. Those who know you will pity you and life will be hard. I don't think I handle that. I don't want this to happen to Kurama. He does not deserve this. No one does.}  
  
Confidence was gained as he placed a reassuring hand onto my shoulder. Tears cascading down my cheeks and stinging my eyes as it all poured out. {Why am I crying?} So I started telling him everything.  
  
"You will have your memories and your powers erased. You will gain new and strong powers on your 17th birthday, which will be taken away from you, if you wish to live in Ningenkai. You and Hiei will crave to kill and steal again starting with you tomorrow since your birthday is tomorrow. We can't allow this to happen. You might even hurt your own mother. You won't know it though; demons are ruthless and will hurt anyone." {I learned that from Koenma.}  
  
"Kurama I'm sorry, but I'm sure Koenma will find a way to keep some of your memories." {Hopfully.}  
  
He was still smiling at me. He then moved his gaze down to my hands. He grabbed my hand and looked what I was holding onto.  
  
"What is this?" He asked me as he picked up the item Koenma gave me earlier and brought it to my eyes. I explained to him what it was and he didn't change his expression. Then I poured everything out to him. Hie eyes just made me say the whole truth about that night after the movies and what happened. He nodded his and still smiled at me.  
  
"We should get Hiei." I felt surprised when he said this. {Is he cooperating with me?}  
  
"Yes I am Botan!" {Oh no I forgot he is holding the mind reader device. Got to stop thinking.} He then chuckled to himself.  
  
"Lets go Botan. He grabbed my hand and led the way to where ever Hiei was. I blushed a bit from the hand and hand contact then I made sure I got back the spirit device from him, I can't have my private thoughts being read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is that, That freaky thing." Lol yes that is from Ron and Rufus from Kim possible (Disney Channel) I seen the commercial while writing this so I wrote it into my story.  
  
Thanks for reading come again on Sunday if you wish. I MIGHT start updating every Wednesday and Sunday to end this sooner. Well maybe I have to think about that.  
  
Next chapter will have almost every character in it, hopefully since I keep forgetting to put other Yu Yu Hakusho characters in my fic. Lovey dovey stuff to come soon okay for those who like that stuff.  
  
*~Now Thanks To The Reviewers~*  
  
Purple witchy Angel~ Sorry. If I knew you wanted to be in it, I might have put you in. Kind of late now. Lol yea I know the square thing does sound corny but it will stay that way now. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Zoutou- Yusuke hitting the sign would have been funnier. I know and sorry for making Touya OOC, it was just an idea that I seemed to have put down. Thanks for congratulated me on the 100 reviews that was nice of you. More of Touya will come soon ^_^.  
  
Eunc- Thanks for the compliment. Thanks so much. I feel so happy when you review me.  
  
Sarahlafox-Thanks. Compliments are always welcomed. I enjoyed your fic so no problem. I was more than glad to review your fic. I hope you update soon.  
  
Warcrafter- This will turn out as Kurama + Botan. They are my favorite couple, so don't worry, I bet you will be pleased with the end. ^_~  
  
Tinacutegurl- I'm sorry if you don't like the new character that likes Jin. She is just a Jin fan who I decided to put in here. It's not a big deal. Oh I see, you wanted to be in it so you could be with him huh? Sorry. Thanks and come and read plus review next week.  
  
Shylilsweety- Not so shy now are you? Just playin. Yes of course this will end with Kurama and Botan. Thanks bye now.  
  
Alien9999- Thanks so much. ::Gives a big hug:: You make my day even better. Thanks again.  
  
Ken no Kakera- What you don't know who Touya is! He is an adorable ice master. Anyway's this will turn out to be K/B so don't worry. Thanks for reviewing; you have been helping my self-esteem without even knowing it with your constant good reviews. I appreciate it.  
  
Deityofroses-I miss talking to you. Your fic is coming out good and I like the new one. Sorry I am not online much. K/b forever bye now.  
  
AND of course all the Anonymous reviewers, Thanks so much. 


	13. Remembering

___~*~Where We Left Off!~*~____  
  
"We should get Hiei." I felt surprised when he said this. {Is he cooperating with me?}  
  
"Yes I am Botan!" {Oh no I forgot he is holding the mind reader device. Got to stop thinking.} He then chuckled to himself.  
  
"Lets go Botan. He grabbed my hand and led the way to where ever Hiei was. I blushed a bit from the hand and hand contact then I made sure I got back the spirit device from him, I can't have my private thoughts being read.  
  
____~*~Now to Begin Chapter 14~*~____  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A leaf flew in an up current of warm air. Kurama and I are holding hands. Well not exactly. He is just leading me to where Hiei is, or where ever that boy goes during the night. My mind is a totally blank. I keep zoning out. It's strange the way I feel right now. I felt overwhelmed by the symptoms of uncertainty. Feeling his hand stir, I griped it tighter, causing him to gaze at me from the corner of his eyes for a mere second.  
  
He led me down a few streets. The long, relaxing, quiet stroll on a fall night, but, I feel the tense hurry to hurry up. I was walking behind Kurama, him leading the way in front of me through the streets. A feeling of simmering, then cooling, and finally relief. I walked so fast I was drifting a long the streets, and feelings that of the cool breeze hitting against my cheek.  
  
We stopped at a corner and he was staring at a bench and a bus stop sign. I tilted my head and squinted my eyes. I could not see anything there. Than I felt a flash of heat overcome me. The sands of knowledge were slipping through the hourglass of my mind. The sequence of memories lit up a whole slice of the past. I was remembering something. This was a psychic experience, a hallucination, a piece of the past of my memory, and part of Kurama's. How did I just now remember this? Is that Kurama's old clubhouse when we were kids?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Botan's memory and a Flash back) (My {Author} POV)  
  
Botan was going to her 7th grade class when she tripped in the halls. People decided not to help and just walk by. The Kurama fan club walked by and laughed at poor Botan. She got up and dusted herself off and smiled. She was use to all the rude comments and gestures the "Kurama fan club" made of her.  
  
Getting to her class Botan sat next to Keiko. "Hello Keiko how are you today?" Botan and her cheery self burst out. Keiko didn't say anything and was looking at something in her hand. It was a note. "Here Botan Kurama told me to give this to you." She handed it over to Botan and she began to unfold it and started to read it to herself.  
  
~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~  
  
Dear Botan,  
  
Our little prank war is over right? Um... Hey I was wondering if you would meet me at my clubhouse today after school. You know the clubhouse that no girls are allowed in. Well I am letting you go, I have something to tell you.  
  
From, Kurama.  
  
~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~  
  
Botan crumpled up the paper and threw it in the waste container. "Why did you do that Botan?" Botan lifted her head to look at Keiko and just frowned. "He asked me if we were over with our prank war, and wants to meet me at his clubhouse. That means he might do another prank on me to start another one of our wars." Botan had accused and only guessed.  
  
After school Kurama waited in his little clubhouse. He waited for Botan's arrival. He had set up a big surprise for her. A good one indeed. Something she would enjoy. He has been thinking for a long time a way to make up for the things he did to her. This was a good way. He had grown a bunch of roses himself and tied them together with a pink bow, Botan's favorite color. The roses were pink and red roses and they smelled beautiful, just how Botan reminds him of. Then had a nice letter neatly placed within the bouquet of roses, labeled with Botan's name in shiny purple glitter.  
  
To bad Botan never came. To bad Kurama never got to give his gift to her. He left the flowers and letter there, and locked up his clubhouse. Never did he go back to his clubhouse. Never did he go check if the flowers and letter were there. From there on he decided that fate said they would stay enemies, and that apologizing was futile. That's why Botan has never thought of Kurama as a good person. He never showed her his feelings for her, from when they were younger.  
  
(Flash Back over!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Back to Botan's POV)  
  
There I was staring at the old hidden clubhouse. Is this something Kurama wanted to show me before finding Hiei? No Hiei was there. He was sitting on the bench. "Hello Hiei" Kurama's gentle voice broke my thoughts. I looked down at where we were connected, our hands. I loosened my grip and soon I let go of his hand. Hiei had seen our hand contact and showed a hint of jealousy, by making a weird face and turning his head before he could let me see I noticed him staring. Knowing him he would never betray his friend Kurama of course and he did not say anything, only pretended he did not see anything.  
  
Kurama walked up to Hiei and started talking to him about stuff. Most likely about him being a demon and probably everything I told him.  
  
He looked over at me then back a Kurama. I leaned my body closer to them and try and listen to what they were saying. Yes sure I could use the mind device thing but Kurama knows about that and would surly take it away from me if I tired using it.  
  
Kurama had finished his conversation. He walked up to me and spoke to me in gentle whispers. "Botan tonight we will all go to our own homes and rest until tomorrow. Tomorrow we will not go to school and you will bring me to this Koenma, seeing how I will be demon tomorrow. Hiei will come along with us." I looked over at Hiei and he just shrugged. "Hiei believes you?" I asked. Kurama just smiled at me. "Hiei can trust the word of his best friend." "Yes I guess that is true." I sighed, no one listens to me I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Bye Kurama Goodnight Hiei, See you two tomorrow!" I shouted over to them. Then I heard someone scream out, "Someone put that cat out of its misery(sp?)." How rude I don't sound horrible do I? While walking home I sang to my self quietly concerned that something was wrong with my voice. That guy is just mean.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and I had already made plans to meet at the park in the morning tomorrow. I will just go home and take a nap now. I am exhausted.  
  
I arrived at my door and there waiting on my porch was Touya. He was sitting at the bottom step. Oh no I promised him a date. I smacked myself over the head mentally and slowly walked up to him. "Touya?" He jumped up at hearing his name. "How long have you been waiting here?" I feel so guilty.  
  
"Oh hey Botan, I only been here for 10 minutes. I knocked and no one answered so I thought waiting here for your would be ok." He smiled and took my hand. "Shall we go now?" "Er....Um.. Hey Touya let me just change. I am not dressed for this occasion." I unlocked my front door and went in. He followed from behind.  
  
I showed him to the couch and he sat down. Am I actually going to go through with this? I only told him I would go out with him cause I thought I would be in spirit world right now and would not have to go on the date.  
  
Me and my big mouth. Sure Touya is a nice guy and he is a cutie, but just not my type. I went to my room and put on a light pink t~shirt and blue jeans and went to my mirror and did a recheck on my hair. Okay all set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Authors Note~)  
  
As you can see, this is a short chapter and I said I would include almost all of the YYH characters well I said a little fib sorry. It was unexpected when I made this chapter I was in a total rush.  
  
Sorry I was just not to prepared for this Wednesday, but future chapters will be longer. I am now updating Wednesday and Sunday.  
  
OK next chapter will be on Botan Touya's date, which will be a disaster. Any ideas you can give me just send them in a review.  
  
I need ideas for the date. Remember we want to hook up Kurama and Botan, so we have to make this date suck.  
  
No offense to any one who likes Touya cause you know I love the guy, I just can't have him being with Botan in this fic.  
  
Yes this chapter is kind of weird. You have to had read chapter 1 to understand. And this chapter was mostly about Botan remembering something that will be important in another chapter. OK bye now come back Sunday!  
  
Review please. AND IDEAS  
  
Oh and thanks Alien9999 I almost forgot that I said something about Botan and Touya going on a date, ha I am so dumb sometimes, I made the story up and I can't even remember what I wrote. I was not even going to include that, but the next chapter will be funny hopefully so thanks for the reminder. 


	14. A Troublesome date!

~*~*~*~*____Where We Left Off___*~*~*~*~  
  
Me and my big mouth. Sure Touya is a nice guy and he is a cutie, but just not my type. I went to my room and put on a light pink t~shirt and blue jeans and went to my mirror and did a recheck on my hair. Okay all set.  
  
~*~*~*~____Now To Begin Chapter 15___~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{}~~ This means the character is thinking to them self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Botan's POV through the whole chapter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I went and grabbed my purse that was on my bed and made sure my cell phone was in it. Then went into the living room where Touya was.  
  
"Okay Touya we can leave now. So where are you bringing me out tonight?" I smiled at him and stood there patiently. He got up from sitting on my couch and wrapped his arm around mine.  
  
"I want to bring you to this neat restaurant. Is that ok with you?" I nodded yes and we went over to my door. He unwrapped his arm from mine and waited until I had locked the front door. I stood on the porch and rechecked if my door was locked and shut.  
  
Someone could never be too careful around this neighborhood, even after what Keiko had told me about her almost getting mugged one night. Even though Yusuke was there and had protected her. How sweet they both make a cute couple.  
  
Touya had his license already and we got into his car. It's a good car. A Honda Accord Sedan and it was a Satin silver color. He opened the passenger seat door for me and I went in. I sat comfortably and waited for him to get into the driver's seat. He went into his seat and started the car and looked over at me.  
  
"Botan buckle up and we will be there in less then 5 to 6 minutes." I buckled my seat belt like he said and took a deep breath; this is going to be a long date.  
  
I asked him if he could put some music on and he said yes. I touched a few buttons and some music came on. Right Thurr by Chingy came on. I didn't sing it or anything. I loved the song and I know I sing well, I was just not comfortable to sing with him sitting there. If Keiko and Yukina were here it would be a blast.  
  
It was a smooth ride until we past the next stop sign.  
  
The car jerked wildly and I found myself screaming along with some cat that was happening to be lounging in the middle of the road and Touya nearly turned it into meow chow. Speeding down the road, and probably breaking every single road law in the world, I latched onto his armrest on the seat so tightly that it nearly snapped in half. Then Touya took a wild turn which would have made any other car do a three-eighty and crash into a brick wall.  
  
"TOUYA IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU COULD SLOW DOWN!" I screamed.  
  
I stopped screaming when Touya sped down a steep hill like a crazy wacko. "Is something wrong Botan?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" was my intelligible reply when Touya narrowly missed some trash cans and swerved into another wide street, still going at an insanely fast speed. "You pasted the speed limit." I yelled while gripping my seat belt and dashboard for all it's worth.  
  
"EEEEEEEEP! ITS A ONE WAY STREEEEETTTTTTTTT!" I screamed with big eyes, watching the sign "Do not enter" pass by in a whirl.  
  
"So what if it's a one way street?" Touya asked. "Its not like we're going the wrong way."  
  
"THATS EXACTLY IT! WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY TURN BACKKKKK!" I screamed like a crazed lunatic, waving my hands frantically in the air while wondering how I was going to stay alive.  
  
"No I'm not going the wrong way Botan!" Touya answered me. "It's all those other dumb people in this world who are!"  
  
I then hung onto the whole chair like a leech when I saw a car in front of Touya's car. "WE'RE GOING TO COLLIDE!" {I am going to die, why now; I am too young to die. Kurama help me. Kurama?}  
  
"O.o Eh?" Touya answered and blinked while looking at the car in front of him.  
  
"No we're not Botan honey, we won't collide." He answered really calmly and as if by cue, the other car ran off the road, beeping its horns at us. Then Touya let go of the steering wheel, so I grabbed it. "TOUYA!" {I can't dirve.} I kept it as straight as I could. {He is a total lunatic}  
  
He leaned out to the open window and gave "The" finger to the driver who was giving "The" finger back.  
  
"Drive in the right direction you moron!" He screamed and this caused me to look over at him and gave him the "are you human?" look, complete with narrow eyes.  
  
He went back to the steering wheel and I went back to latching onto something. He took a corner over the curb without slowing down. Under the wheels there was a loud thump, and the car went over something like a speed bump. "I think we hit something or someone." I said after a moment.  
  
"Is it still a live?" He asked me. I peered out the window. "I think so."  
  
"I'll take care of that." He put the car in reverse and ran over the kid again.  
  
{I'm in a car with a murderer. He didn't seem very concerned about the road kill as much as he was for his car. I don't know how to drive, but I probably am way better then him.}  
  
"Why did you do that? LET ME DRIVE RIGHT NOW." I yelled at him.  
  
"Well now he can't sue me and driving you to the restaurant is all that matters right now." He told me sternly.  
  
We then came up to a yellow light. "It's a yellow light, please tell me you know what to do at a yellow light." "Of course, who doesn't?"  
  
"Whew okay, but why are we not slowing down then?" I asked after a few seconds. "Well, when the yellow lights are on you speed up before it turns red." I arched an eyebrow until we came to the light's, which happened to change to red. "It is red now. So can you stop" I told him.  
  
"Well if I drive fast enough no one will see me go past it." With this he swerved past two slow driving cars remembering to flick them off before driving past the red light.  
  
"You look tense Botan maybe some better music will calm your nerves." He took both his hands off the wheel once again and focused all his attention on finding the perfect station. "Hmmm how about this, naw, this-:"  
  
"WATCH THE ROAD" I yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oh" He quickly swerved out of the way of an on coming truck.  
  
"Maybe music isn't the best thing to be listening to. Hey this dumb driver in front of us won't go any faster, grr, I know just what to do."  
  
"Please don't kill us" I said eyes growing wide as the car sped up on the bridge. Whether he feared for the car, or his life more, no one quite knew.  
  
"Hey, have some faith in me do I look like a reckless driver?"  
  
~*Screech-Bang-Splash*~  
  
"You just rammed a police car off the bridge and into the freakin river!" I shouted, watching the scene being played before me. "I know lets get out of here before they can sue us."  
  
He sped up and started humming some funeral music.  
  
"hm hm hm hmmm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm"  
  
"Shut up! You aren't focusing!" I stopped him.  
  
"Hey I don't remember there being so many speed bumps here." He looked confused.  
  
"Those aren't speed bumps they are people."  
  
"Well what are they doing in the middle of the road?"  
  
"They aren't, we're on the sidewalk!"  
  
"Oh" He then pulled back onto the road and down another street. There was a stop sign coming so I knew he would stop, well hopefully. "Are you going to stop?" I looked over at him.  
  
"Nope, we have to speed up every one else has to stop for us, were special." He drove past a stop sign and turned left, flinging me and causing me to hit the car door. "Your insane, you could've at the very least slowed down for me! I ought to kill you!"  
  
After a few more minutes he claimed he didn't know it was raining and I had to explain that he had just rammed a fire hydrant.  
  
Then the car screeched and parked right on the curb in front of a restaurant.  
  
"We're here! See only took 5 minutes." Touya smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Umm....Botan are you okay?" He asked when he noticed the extremely shocked and pale look on my face. "Oh it must be this song, here I will shut it off for you."  
  
"T-Th-Thanks." I could not move. I looked like a cat hooked onto a tree. Besides the fact that I was hooked onto the seat. "Come on Botan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Botan got over her shock.  
  
(A/N- Poor Botan)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We entered the restaurant and were welcomed by dancing waiters. "Uh heh heh. Hi." I said to them trying to get their attention. {What weirdo's}.  
  
"Can we have a table for two." Touya said to them while handing them some Money. They lead us to our table and we sat down. My hands were still shaking and I was trying to control my self from killing him there and then.  
  
"Botan what would you like, it's all on me."  
  
Then I got a good idea. {How about making this the most horrible date he will ever go on. He will never want to be near me again. I don't think I want to ride home with him in that car again either. Now I can get some sweet revenge for his reckless driving. I could have died.}  
  
"Touya I am so hungry can you order every thing on this menu for me please!" I gave him the puppy dog eyes, but he did not pay much attention to me. He had a paper in his hand and he was calculating the outcome of what the price would be. " WHAT 120 DOLLORS. Are you sure Botan?"  
  
"Well if you don't want to, I guess I will just starve, then I will become skinny and die." I gave him the fake sad act. "Oh woo is me, never will I be able to grow and be a model like I had dreamed of."  
  
"Okay okay I will just put it on my tab, where do you fit it all?"  
  
"It's a secret." I winked at him and got up from my seat. "Where are you going" he asked me. "I am going to the ladies room, I have to freshen up a bit silly head." I went to the girls room and went up to the large mirror.  
  
Now to put some make up on that would scare anyone to think I was ready for Halloween. I took out some black eye liner and starting at my work under my eyes and made some freckles on my face and a big mole looking thing at the end of my nose. I took out some blue eye shadow and put it on my eyelids and made it very dark. Now for the finishing touch, some blush. I put it on my arms and parts of my leg to make it look like I had a rash.  
  
"All done." I whispered to myself. {Wow I don't even recognize myself, gosh I'm creepy looking, and not even a mother would love this face, its perfect.}  
  
I went out of the rest room and approached my table Touya was sitting there rubbing his temples, probably worried about the bill. "Hey there Touya"  
  
He looked up at me and shrieked. "B-Botan what happened?" "Oh is there something wrong, I put some make up on, but they did not have a mirror, does it look good?"  
  
"Uh... yea sure." He was still staring at me and I smiled evilly and sat down beside him and came up with another idea.  
  
"How nice free water. I don't want it, here you have it." I passed it to him and tipped it on his pants making it look like an accident. He now looks like he had peed on himself.  
  
"Sorry Touya, my bad. Here are some napkins." I pulled the whole tablecloth and the candle fell and lit the cloth on fire. The cloth was on Touya so the fire kind of traveled to his shirt.  
  
"Touya stop drop and roll. Here I will show you." I pushed him and he fell down and I started throwing cups of water from other tables on him while he rolled. All eyes were on us. It would have been embarrassing if this was not all planned.  
  
The fire went out and he decided he wanted to wait in the Men's room till the food came. I smiled and let him go and I waited patiently for him to come back out. I sat and thought of the next best thing to do to him. {Why didn't I think of doing this kind of stuff to Kurama when we were doing pranks to each other when we were younger? This is so much fun. Maybe when the food comes I can eat like a pig.} My mind raced with ideas until Touya came back and took his seat near me.  
  
"Botan your makeup is dripping down your face, it's probably from the water that you was throwing everywhere." He stated.  
  
"Its is? Darn, I will be back then." I went back to the rest room. {This make up is giving me a rash and I don't want a real rash.} I decided to take all of the make up off using some napkins in the girls room. My face was clean and fresh and back to normal. "I still have more evil things to do to him." I spoke quietly so that I would only hear.  
  
For some reason when I left the girls bathroom I felt like someone was watching me and it was not Touya. {Must be Touya's driving getting to me.} I convinced myself and took my seat at our table once again.  
  
"Botan you look much better without makeup." He clearly stated to me. "Thanks Touya, now where is the food?" He shrugged and looked over to a waiter. "Hello waiter come here and take our orders." The waiter quickly danced his way to our table. I guess his job is a happy one.  
  
"Hello sir, how can I help you? Oh and I must add how lovely you look tonight. Nice outfit, maybe I could take you out with me one night and we could try on a few outfits together. That outfit makes you look so big and strong. Can I feel your muscles?" {Clearly this guy was gay and was hitting on Touya, This is perfect.}  
  
"No and can you take me and my GIRLFRIEND'S order please."  
  
"Silly Touya I am not your girlfriend, hello waiter guy I would like everything on the menu. Thanks" The waiter shook his head while writing it all down on a notepad. "How about you sweetie." He was actually talking to Touya and Touya had tried to pay no mind to the guy. "Excuse me Sir, what will it be?"  
  
"Listen I am straight just get her order and go away." Touya looked angry, poor thing. {But this is a good thing.} I laughed mentally to myself.  
  
"Touya that is no way to talk to someone and I am still upset with your behavior when you were driving. You probably hurt a lot of people tonight." He looked so guilty. "I'm so sorry Botan. Ahem.. Sorry uh.."  
  
"Call me Jay." The waiter said to Touya. "Sorry JAY."  
  
"See was that so hard Touya, thank you Jay now go and get our orders." The waiter left and I was bored now. I had my elbow on the table with my the side of my cheek on my hand. Touya was just sitting there staring at me. I only stared passed him and thought I saw the color red. My eyes must be fooling me, because I just thought Kurama was here.  
  
The food was served and I pigged out, well actually I pretended to and threw food in every direction. A lady stared at me with disgust and Touya kept giving people excuses about my behavior, saying stuff like "She has not eaten for a week" and "She never tasted such great food before."  
  
I was not really hungry and only wasted the food. I know what a waste so I decided to feed it to Touya. I grabbed a fork and stuck a lot of food on the end of it and stuffed it into his mouth. I kept doing this and his mouth was so full of food he was practically gagging. "Taste good huh Touya?" He swallowed it all and I have to give him credit he still was not angry with me. I was hoping for him to yell so I could have an excuse to break up the date.  
  
I then wanted to start a conversation with him. Using Kurama's name instead of his would probably make him mad so I did just that.  
  
"So Kurama how is Jin, you guys are almost cousins?"  
  
"Uh.. Botan you just called me Kurama and Jin is okay I guess he went on a date with that cousin of yours... what's her name."  
  
"Her name is Sachiko and stop being silly Kurama. I am happy to know my cousin finally got with him. You know what I think they make a good couple. Enough about them how are you Kurama?"  
  
"Kurama? Botan I am Touya. You know T-O-U-Y-A"  
  
"I know that Kurama I mean Touya, oh look desert." I ate some of the pudding not like a pig though. I guess I did build up a appetite after having so much fun. I can't refuse pudding no matter what anyways. Its my favorite snack and so is brownies.  
  
"Yum Yummy I love Pudding Yum Yummy, Kur- Touya sing with me."  
  
Just then the lights flickered off and then back on. People screamed and looked around the room looking for answers. Then a speaker came on. "Botan Botan." It was a haunting like creepy voice and why the hell was it saying my name.  
  
"I thought you loved someone else, get away from him, he stalks people during the day and rapes girls during the night and...."  
  
The voice changed from a haunting voice to a clearer voice that I started to recognize. It belonged to a certain sly fox boy. {Kurama}  
  
The person on the speaker was still talking but still not seen.  
  
"Hey who are you I am trying to do something hear, like scare someone. Hey wait don't touch me. Ah no way I am not gay get away from me." There was a loud crash and sounds coming from the speaker. The room became deadly silient and people just stared at the speakers that was on the wall.  
  
"Hello everyone It's Jay I am having trouble with someone who had broke into the employee only department and some how turned on the speakers to play a joke. Please go back to eating your meals and enjoy your time here."  
  
The speakers were still on, but I guess who ever was in that room did not know, because the two people in the room were talking to each other.  
  
"Now back to you my handsome red haired prince. Have you come to save me from this evil enchanted castle?" "Your weird, get away from me. I told you already I am not gay. Stop trying to touch my butt... ah..."  
  
Then the speakers went off. {Whatever I have better things to do.} "That was Kurama wasn't it?" Touya asked me. "I guess. Lets go on a walk now." I told him and we left.  
  
We were outside when we heard some bushes moving. I stepped cautiously near it and what ever it was leaped out without being seen and into the nearby tree. I could not see the figure; it's to dark out.  
  
(A/n- its Hiei for those not to smart types out there who don't know who it could be.)  
  
"Botan lets go to the movies instead. I will drive."  
  
I gave him a death glare. Is he joking. I am never going in that car with him. "I rather walk Kurama, I mean Touya." He nodded and we got there by walking. We paid for our tickets and went in and took our seat in the middle section. We sat down. I got comfortable and put my feet on the seat in front of me, to Pretend to Touya that I am lazy.  
  
I got to pick the movie and I picked Good Boy. It is about dogs and a young boy. I love animals and I knew Touya was not interested in animals, because when we were kids he would always cry when a dog was just a mere few feet from him. Maybe it was a fear he had.  
  
Someone said excuse me and I made some room for the person so they could go pass me and take a seat. The person ended up taking a seat near Touya. "Hey sweetie!"  
  
{This was perfect Jay was there} "Ah it's you. That gay Jay waiter guy. Leave me a lone." Touya shifted his seat a little. I heard more talking coming from somewhere else so I got up and told Touya I was getting some popcorn. He did not hear me he was to busy trying to get rid of that guy.  
  
I walked over to where the sounds and whispering was coming from and hid on the side of the wall and I kind of felt like a spy the way I quietly snuck up on the noise makers. I looked over at the two people from around the corner of the wall and I saw Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Hiei what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hn, that's none of your business and why are you asking me that if I should ask the same thing." "This happens to be my favorite movie theater." Kurama answered back.  
  
Kurama leaned closer to Hiei and smiled evilly at Him. "Hiei are you following Botan?" He asked.  
  
"What! Baka Kurama I am here because I want to watch a movie."  
  
"Don't even say that Hiei. What makes you think that I would believe you would come and see a movie like Good Boy at this time of night." Hiei was stalling for a good answer and finally found one. "How did you even know Botan was here? Are you following her TOO... I mean... Aw Shit."  
  
I decided I should pop up out of no where. "Hello what are you guys doing here?" Even though I now know that they were following me for unknown reasons, I asked anyways.  
  
"Uh... Hi Botan." Kurama waved at me and blushed. Hiei 'Hned' and leaned against the wall. His usual bad boy act. They didn't look like they were going to answer me so I changed the subject. "How do you like the movie so far?" I tilted my head and looked at them both so innocently.  
  
Then Touya screamed my name.  
  
"Botan save me." He ran passed me with Jay chasing him and three old ladies waving their canes screaming "come back here you gay bastards you ruined the whole movie with your sexual talk" chasing after Jay and Touya.  
  
I fell on the ground laughing. {I guess my date is over yay.} I gripped my ribs. They were starting to hurt cause I laughed so much. I calmed down a bit and Kurama helped me off the ground.  
  
"Thanks" I said while removing tears from my eyes from laughing so hard. I am so happy the date is over with. Now what's left to do is to get an explanation from both Hiei and Kurama why they are following me and get a nice calm ride home.  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*_~*~*~*~*_~*~*~*~*~*_~*~*~*~*~*_  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*_~*~*~*~*_~*~*~*~*~*_~*~*~*~*~*_  
  
That is one long chapter. I hope it was funny. Send in reviews please. I hope they are good. How was this chapter? I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Jay is a imaginary character I made up. He won't show up no more unless you want him to. His name rhymes with gay so that's how I named him. No I don't hate gay people. I have lots of friends who are gay. Its just that they are so funny.  
  
Special Thanks to those who gave me ideas.  
  
Pinky is me~ that was a great idea and I used it as you can see. Saying Kurama's name instead of Touya's was good.  
  
Purple Witchy Angel~ Good one. I also included your idea. Kurama and Hiei did bump into each other and followed Botan on her date. I will include how they discovered she was going to go on a date with Touya and much more stuff in the next chapter. Also there will be fluff in the next chapter.  
  
Hiei Luvs Coco~ sorry I can't help you there. Thanks for reviewing, it was nice of you.  
  
Coolness gurl~ I did not make Touya klutzy, but instead I made Botan pretend she was a klutz. Thanks.  
  
Zoutou~ if you can save Touya from the 3 old ladies and Jay then he is all yours. Lol Poor Touya I am going to do something nice for him in the next chapter. At least he has a nice car.  
  
And everyone who reviewed,  
  
~**~**~**~**~**Thanks a lot!~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Come back on Wednesday and Sundays!!!!!!!! 


	15. Forgiveness

I update Wednesdays and Sundays.  
  
Wednesday's chapters are short and Sunday's chapters are longer. So this chapter will be short  
  
You guys mean so much to me; at the end of the chapter I have another Thanks to the reviewers part.  
  
~*~*~*~ Where we left off ~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks" I said while removing tears from my eyes from laughing so hard. I am so happy the date is over with. Now what's left to do is to get an explanation from both Hiei and Kurama why they are following me and get a nice calm ride home.  
  
~*~*~*~ Now lets begin ~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
Well here is Hiei and Kurama right here in front of me. Following me no doubt. Why? No one knows. They are supposed to be at home and wait until tomorrow, but no. See the sarcasm in my voice. Yes I love talking to myself now. I really have to call a therapist after all of this is over. Where is my stress ball when I need it?  
  
I took a seat in the theater and Hiei and Kurama followed. I looked over at Hiei first to glare at him and see if I would get an answer, but of course no response from him. He is too hard of a shell to crack. I looked over at Kurama next, but he was all to calm and hard to pierce also. I guess I will just have to ask them again.  
  
"Why are you two...." I was interrupted as usual.  
  
"Botan how convenient to see you hear." Kurama said to me. His smile showed nothing but a cunning lie. He was smart, but a girl's intuition is always better.  
  
"You mean to tell me you both came here around this time of night to watch Good boy and say it is convenient. Don't give me that crap Kurama."  
  
I wagged my index finger at him, scolding both of them. I know they were following me.  
  
"How about the restaurant, explain that Kurama. Oh and Hiei I know that was you in that bushes by the restaurant. Well go on and explain you two." I felt like a mother finding out the truth from her children and was about to punish the both of them. Like I said before immature, arrogant guys. Yet they are nice at times, and sweet when they want to be, wait I have to be mean, yes that's it show them who's boss.  
  
Kurama grabbed me by my wrist gently with his soft hand. "Botan lets explain on the way home please." Yup that's showing them whose boss. Grr he can't tell me what to do I want answers and I want them NOW. He pulled me gently and instead of getting my answer when I wanted it I ended up following him with Hiei behind me with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
When we got outside I looked around frantically. Searching for a car. I don't think I want to be in a car for a while. That reminds me. Touya was chased out of the theater. I guess if I see him again I will apologize for this night and set him up with someone he deserves. I stopped with my thought about Touya to get back to thinking about my current situation. My house has to be at least 25 minutes away, and it getting really cold out.  
  
I slightly shivered after recognizing the temper drop from how warm it was from inside the theater than it was from outside. Hiei walked up to me and stuck out his left hand, which held something. I looked at it and noticed it was my jacket. How did he get my jacket?  
  
"You left it at the restaurant." He told me as if he had read my thoughts. I smiled at him. "Thank you Hiei that was nice of you." {Even though you followed me and took my jacket I guess it was still nice.}  
  
"Hn" {There goes that bad boy act that I so much want to hear more of. Yeah right. See sarcasm again. I really need an aspirin.}  
  
"Come on Botan" Kurama told me with a gentle tone. I jumped back to the conclusion that we were going in a car and I jumped at that thought and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Kurama's waist. I jumped off immediately after realizing this and I felt my face get warm. {Great I am blushing now} Kurama just chuckled and whispered something to me.  
  
"Don't worry we are walking."  
  
I don't know, but it's like they are answering my questions before I even ask them.  
  
{He probably just saw the whole car ride while following me, or heard it on the news. That would be a big broadcast. Yup I could see it now. ~Here we are with 10 o'clock News, where a single car has caused massive damage to our fair city. A young man at the age of 17 and a young girl with Blue hair.~ I am the only person with blue hair so it would not be hard to distinguish that it was me in that car. Yukina has greenish blue hair, so maybe... nope she would never be accused of such a thing. }  
  
We had walked a bit now. I hadn't noticed because I was to lost at thought. I looked down at my wrist where is felt warm and Kurama's hand still had a gentle grip on it. I looked up at his face and he was just staring straight a head of him and walking at a nice rhythm. I looked around for Hiei and he was behind us and turned his head every time I looked at him. Then at the corner of his eyes I saw that he was trying to look at me.  
  
We continued to walk until the sweet smell of coffee filled the air as we passed a little food shop. I smiled and jumped up and down all happy like. "Kurama, lets stop here and have something to drink."  
  
He looked inside through the clear glass window and then turned back to me. "Botan they only sell donuts and Coffee here."  
  
"What you don't like coffee?" I asked him. He just shrugged and looked at Hiei. "How about you Hiei you want to drink something?" Hiei didn't reply and gave the nod of his head to say no. Kurama understood and the next thing I saw was Hiei zipping past me with great speed in a quick blink of the eye. "Where is Hiei going?" I asked Kurama curiously.  
  
"Hiei does not like coffee and wants to go home for rest to go to spirit world tomorrow with us." "Oh" was my simple reply. With the quick clap of the hands and a skip here and there I hopped joyfully into the little store.  
  
We went up to the desk where you purchase your food or drinks. I looked at the big list of different variety of food and drinks and I could not pick. I looked over at Kurama, but he seemed to be having the same problem.  
  
"Can I help you?" A young girl just a little older than me asked us.  
  
I tapped my index finger to my chin in thought. I still did could not make a decision.  
  
" 2 medium Decafs please." Kurama told her. I swung my head over to look at Kurama. "Hey I didn't say I wanted that." He just smiled at me. "Then what do you want?"  
  
" A small coffee with extra sugar and milk. Please and thank you." Kurama just chuckled and looked back at the girl at the desk.  
  
"I guess make that 1 medium decaf and what she is having." The lady went to prepare our drinks and we stood there and waited. Kurama was smiling to himself. I found myself staring. I never noticed those fetching eyes of his. His hair is so shiny and long. I wonder how it feels between my fingers.  
  
What I didn't realize was my hand inching closer and closer to his hair. All of the sudden he turned his head to look at me and my hand stopped in midair. "Botan what are you doing?" {I have to make an excuse.}  
  
"Oh Kurama don't be silly you know this is the best way to stretch." Of course making myself look goofy, I started showing him all the so-called "new stretches."  
  
"See Kurama you just do this and this." I showed him a whole bunch of stuff I was just making up from the top of my mind. The young girl was coming towards us with us drinks and I stopped and looked at her. "So how much will that be?"  
  
She pushed some buttons on the cash register then she told us it was 5 dollars and 25 cents. I opened my purse to get my money but Kurama was way faster and took out his money from his pocket and paid for the both of us.  
  
"Um.... Thanks Kurama, but you really didn't have to."  
  
"No Botan I wanted to." I noticed his serious gaze so I quickly looked down at my feet and felt my face get warm. I grabbed the bag that our drinks were in and walked out of the store with Kurama behind me.  
  
We went down some streets and were walking side-by-side sipping on our warm drinks. By accident I slurped the drink and I blushed. Kurama started to laugh softly and then I did. I have no idea why I was laughing or what was funny, but it was nice to laugh with him. Ever since I became a ferry girl I feel myself becoming more and more attached to him.  
  
I looked at his face and I guess he noticed and looked down at me.  
  
" Kurama are you my friend?" A question that was very random. It was a strange question, but I want to make sure we are friends now. He put on a mischievous smile and looked at me. "Botan of course we are what did you think we were?" I blushed again. "Erm.. Uh... I was just hoping we are friends now that's all." We continued to walk silently while sipping on our coffee. "Botan this was a good idea."  
  
"Huh? What was Kurama?" I asked him titling my head to the side a bit giving him an innocent look. I guess it amuses him when I do that because he chuckled to himself again. "Getting some warm coffee to drink while we walk home."  
  
"Of course it was, and plus I was thirsty after screaming so much while in Touya's car. I never got to drink any thing at the restaurant." He raised an eyebrow then looked at me again. "Botan don't forget the fact that we get to talk to each other alone."  
  
My heart did a flip and I have no idea why. Those words made me feel happy. "Why do you say that Kurama? We see each other in school all the time."  
  
"Botan that's different. This gives us time to bond and know each other better. I never did want to stop being your friend."  
  
I gasped. "Kurama do you mean it?" He nodded yes, but then I was confused. "Then why did you tease me and bug me so much in the past. You hated me and I never did anything to upset you."  
  
He took a deep breath and then exhaled it. "I was dumb. I wanted to be the coolest and when I was around my friends I felt that by making fun of you then I would look cooler. Can you forgive me?"  
  
I smiled. So all this time, he wanted to be my friend. He was sorry and he even wants my forgiveness.  
  
"I have to think about that Kurama." He looked shocked at my answer but then I laughed and he smiled knowingly.  
  
"I'm kidding of course I'll forgive you."  
  
The next thing I did was very unexpected, but I couldn't control it anymore. I dropped my drink and hugged him. A big bear hug around his waist. His shocked face was priceless and then I let go of him. "Lets go Kurama." We continued home together. Only this time Kurama was nice enough to give me his coffee and we walked home side by side silently but smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you Oh Great reviewers!  
  
Hello if anyone wants to know what happened to Touya go in my reviews and check under Zoutou. She has put up a little story and it's funny about what happened after he ran away from the old ladies and Jay.You should read it, it's cute. All the credit goes to her for the little story. So check that out if you want to and then come back and read this chapter ok  
  
^_~  
  
Zoutou~ I'm so glad you wrote that little story. It was funny and it was cute. Thanks. The longest review I got yet. Hehe. You're so nice.  
  
Pinky Is Me~ I'm glad you found it funny. It was a kind of twisted humor. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Shylilsweety~ I am very happy you found it funny too. Yes those parts are funny huh? Thanks and make sure to review again. I can count on you when it comes to reviewing. You have always been there for me.  
  
Tinacutegurl~ ^_^ you thought it was funny too? Yay. I like all the nice comments I am getting. You see my fic had mild humor and I needed to lighten it up a bit and give it a bit more humor. Even though the characters were all OOC. I don't think future chapter will have as much humor as there was in that chapter.  
  
DeityofRoses~ Yup you spelled excellent right. Thanks for the compliment. Make sure you update that new fic of yours. I have really grown attached to it. I will instant message you if I ever see you online ok. Hopefully we will be on the same time.  
  
Kitsunegirl~ Take your time and thanks.  
  
NoneOfYourBwax~ I never seen you before. But new reviewers are always welcomed. Thanks for the suggestion and for reviewing come again.  
  
Yusuke1~ Actually I am not even sure if Good Boy is in theaters. I just thought of a movie real quick and wrote it down. It sounds like a cute movie anyways. Thanks I am glad you think my story is awesome.  
  
Warcrafter~ Yes I know I was a little harsh on Touya, but as I said to one of the reviewers on the bottom of the last chapter that I feel bad and will do something nice for Touya. I know running over people is sick and twisted humor. If you ever played Grand theft Auto 3 or Vice City it is really funny to run over people. Not that I would enjoy people getting hit by cars. In reality I would think it was horrible too, but its not! It's not real! It's a fake chapter so you should really see the difference. Thanks for reviewing anyways. I feel real guilty for Touya he is cool and I agree with you. Once again Thanks and I will make sure to be nice to Touya okay ^__^  
  
Silent sage~ Yay another new reviewer. Wow you're the third one that thought the flash back was sad. I guess it is. I read it over and was feeling a little upset to. Thanks. I love compliments. You're a nice person. Thank you.  
  
Lanny~ an anonymous reviewer but yet another new reviewer. Lol yea the driving was funny a lot of people thought so. Jay is funny to, but he won't be coming back anymore. Let just say Touya got sick of my imaginary character and also because I am hoping to end this fic soon. I am not going to put what happened though, but if you like, look into my reviews. A girl with the penname Zoutou wrote a little story about what happened in her own Point of view.  
  
Ken no Kakera~ He he, yay another person liked jay. Yes he is funny. I laughed too when I was making his character. The old ladies just came up as an end result to end the chapter. I'm happy you thought the old ladies were funny too Thanks!  
  
Coolness gurl~ Um hey thanks, but talking behind Warcrafter's back like that is mean. I support what Warcrafter said and you should respect people's opinion. I'm still happy that you supported me, but don't worry. One harsh thing said won't put me down. And please don't talk behind people's back like that. Warcrafter is a nice person. Thank you and please don't worry to much about it. ^__^ kk  
  
Purple Witchy Angel~ Thanks you Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~~~___** Good Bye and Review Please!**____~~~ 


	16. Kurama's old Clubhouse

I will update another chapter today later on okay, so come back later. See two chapters in one day to make up for lost time.  
  
I know all of you must hate me for not updating on the deadline. My Internet service was cut off for a few days.  
  
My MOM forgot to pay the bill. Who the heck forgets to pay a bill? I was so ready to update this, until I realized I could not get online.  
  
I feel horrible. I never expected this to happen. Don't hate me Please! This will never happen again I hope. That is if my mom will actually act like a responsible parent for once.  
  
____Where We Left Off____  
  
"Lets go Kurama." We continued home together. Only this time Kurama was nice enough to give me his coffee and we walked home side by side silently but smiling.  
  
_____Now To Start Chapter 17____  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We finally got to my house. Kurama insisted that he drop me off at my front door. He only lives across the street so he didn't mind making sure I got in my house without trouble. He stood at the bottom stairs staring at me now, with a very worried look. I have been at my door for at least 5 minutes already looking for my keys to my front door and have not found them.  
  
I was looking through my pocketbook looking for my keys. I was feeling the need to panic. I could not find my keys anywhere. I rummaged around through all the stuff in my pocketbook. I know I put them in there.  
  
"Botan did you find them yet?" Kurama's constant asking of that question was driving me nuts. I looked at him angrily to show that I still could not find them. "Kurama does it look like I found it." I snapped at him. I was just really aggravated. I decided to dump all of my stuff on the ground. I did so and I looked on floor for my keys.  
  
"Bingo, I found it." I felt relief pass quickly and then I picked up all my stuff and put it back in my pocketbook with Kurama's help of course. I put my keys in the lock and with a turn, it unlocked and I entered my house. Kurama just stood there with a frown. I would invite him in, but I am tired and we will see each other tomorrow, first thing in the morning.  
  
"Bye Kurama see you tomorrow morning at the park okay." I said waving to him as he walked across the street to his house. I smiled and watched him go all the way until he turned around and waved back at me. My grin got larger as I shut the door and locked it and leaned against it. I giggled dreamily and thought about the night. It was so much fun.  
  
"I am exhausted." I said softly to myself. I stretched out my arms high and walked up to my room. Changed into my pajamas, and then put the TV on with the volume low and went over and laid on my comfy soft bed Soon I was overcome by sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
"Darn thing" I shouted as I got up and shut off the alarm clock. I yawned loudly and quickly looked back at the time. It was early. About 7:00 a.m. I started to think. I know there was something important to do today, but what was it. Oh I know. Silly me. I have to meet Kurama and Hiei.  
  
I jumped up out of bed literally and ran to my bathroom. Took a quick shower and then got dressed. Did my hair in a high ponytail like I usually do. I didn't even bother to put on makeup. I look good without makeup. I had a cute pink-sleeved shirt that said angel on it and blue jeans on. I got to the kitchen and ate a small breakfast. After all the morning chores were done I went out side with my slippers still on my feet. They are cute pink bunny kind. I went to my mailbox and checked it.  
  
"Lets see ..Bill.. Bill.. You could win 10,000 dollars.....Bill. Nope nothing good. Like I have a chance at winning 10,000 dollars. Like anyone has that chance. Well better go in the house and put my shoes on and meet the guys.  
  
I sat on my couch and pulled on my first shoe than struggled with the other one. After putting on my shoes I went over to my phone. I should leave a message to Keiko. I dialed her number and just as I thought it would the answer machine came on. She has always been an early bird and probably went to stop by Yusuke's house to walk with him to school.  
  
Oh back to the answering machine.  
  
Please leave a message after the beep... BEEP!...  
  
Hi Keiko, Botan here. I am not going to school because I feel horribly sick. Cough cough gag. Ahem I will see you after school hopefully and then we can go to the mall or something okay. So make sure you don't worry about me. I hate it when you worry about me. You will get wrinkles from all the stress you go through. I will talk to you later... cough.. Bye.  
  
Alright I think that will convince her for now. Now to meet the boys. After locking my door I started on my way.  
  
I was in such a happy mood. Today I will be over with this mission, continue with life, and never worry about demons and spirit world ever again. Yes I have decided to stay human. It was all in a dream. Actually it was like a nightmare. All my friends died and it was the hardest thing for me. I had to bring them to heaven and never see them again. But now that won't happen. I can't wait to get through with this.  
  
I was just so happy. I practically started skipping down the street, until I turned a corner and bumped into someone. The result was me on my bum sitting on the ground because of the impact and the other person still standing with an out stretched hand for assistance. I garbed it and the person pulled me up.  
  
"T-Thank you!" I thanked the person without looking at them while dusting my self off. I felt very embarrassed and could not look straight at the person. I started walking away when the person said something.  
  
"Your welcome." I stopped right there. I turned around so quickly. I knew that voice. There he was standing there. His beautiful emerald eyes staring at me and with a smile plastered on his face. It was Kurama of course and if I can add he looks very hot today. Hot? Ahem I mean nice. Yes he looks very nice.  
  
"Hello Kurama I thought we were to meet at the park." I said quickly. I was blushing from staring at him.  
  
"I was going there now." I made an oval shape with my mouth as I said "oh". A thought brightened up in my mind as I regained my composure from under his gaze.  
  
"Kurama do you mind if I walk with you?" I gave a little sad look. Of course he said yes and I jumped for joy, well not in front of him but it was what I really wanted to do at that moment. We started walking together like we did last night. This time we were not as silent and it was not as cold.  
  
As we walked a few girls stared at us. What were their problems? I guess they never saw me and Kurama actually "hang out" They all, think we are still enemies, but little do they know I have a little crush on him now. Or they could just be staring because they are jealous.  
  
As we walked I randomly had remembered something. It's Kurama's birthday today.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kurama!" I said excitedly since I was the first person to say it and he grinned happily. "Thanks, but it's not that great."  
  
"Why do you say that?" I could not help but ask. He was in a serious mood and answered me. "This morning I had roots of silver in my hair if you have not noticed yet." He turned and showed me. I gasped at the sight.  
  
"Does that mean your transformation is a slow process?" He nodded at me.  
  
"That's not the only thing. I could have sworn when I was inspecting the silver strands in my hair in my mirror that my eyes were changing from green to gold and then back to green."  
  
I was very interested in his description. We stopped walking and I stared straight into his eyes. It was green now, but who knows when it will change. Who knows when he will change! We went back to walking and I got slightly curious and could not help but ask him another question.  
  
"Kurama are you scared?" He grinned mischievously at me. "Botan did you know that curiosity killed the cat?" I gulped. What was that suppose to mean. I looked at him. "Kurama I am just worried." I covered my mouth quickly, but it was too late. He didn't look at me, but his expression showed that he was happy at that news. I can't believe I said that though.  
  
"To be honest Botan I am a bit nervous." I smiled slightly. I want him to be confident and ready. He was the type to take on any situation. "If it helps any Kurama, I will be there with you."  
  
Then he whispered something as we continued to walk at a slow pace. He told me that there is something for me in the old clubhouse of his. I looked up at him confused. What does he mean?  
  
"We will get it before we leave if that's okay with you." I was confused but I didn't ask any more questions.  
  
We finally got to the park. Hiei was sitting there on a tree branch. He was throwing rocks at people who walked by. I giggled to myself as I watched his immature acts.  
  
"Hiei here we are." I shouted out to him while waving my arm for him to spot us from across the street. He jumped down and waited for us to go to him. "Hey Hiei were you waiting long?"  
  
"Hn, you two take to long." I guess that is a yes. "Now to get ready to go I have to call Koenma to inform him that we are coming soon."  
  
I dug into my pocket and pulled out the communication device. I popped it open and pushed a button. A screen came on with Koenma in his toddler form. Kurama and Hiei were staring at it and were listening carefully. The toddler on the screen probably confused them.  
  
"Koenma they are ready to go to the spirit world." I said as I look at the screen.  
  
"Good good, well hurry up then."  
  
"Um.... How do I bring them?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei sweet dropped and Koenma coughed and looked at me seriously.  
  
"I will just open a portal and you will just have to walk them to the castle." I tapped my chin in thought. There were people around us. How were we going to go through a portal with people around?  
  
Before I could ask Koenma spoke again. "Botan just go somewhere private and then call me again. Gosh do I have to think of everything." I shut the communication device and huffed. That prince could be such a royal pain.  
  
"Well guys we have to go somewhere private so let's go." Kurama walked up to me and pointed out that his old clubhouse was the best place. I grinned. Everything was going nicely now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we got to the clubhouse we opened the door. It was small inside. The door creaked an eerie sound as we shut it. It looked big when we were younger but it was about 6 ft in height so our heads did not bump the wooden ceiling and only enough room for about 4 people. The whole place was dusty and old looking. There was a spider web at the far corner of the clubhouse. Lucky for me there was no spider. I just can't stand them. On the wooden table there was a small item. Kurama singled for me to grab it and so I went over to it.  
  
I picked it up curiously and turned back to him. "Go ahead Botan look at it." I opened the warping, and inside was a perfectly kept bouquet of pink and red roses. I gasped. I was so shocked. "Kurama are these..."  
  
"Yes they are for you." I could not figure it out. Two questions that simply confused me more than anything right at that instant. How were the roses still so beautiful and full of life? And why did he give them to me?  
  
I looked at Hiei and he just shrugged. Then a letter fell out onto the ground. I placed the roses on the table and kneeled down and picked up the letter. Kurama was watching my every move. An amuse look on his face at my confusion. On the letter was my name in shinny purple glitter. I opened it up and started to read it to myself.  
  
"Dear Botan,  
  
I know I have been a real jerk. I have been so wrong. I should have treated you better. Last year in 6th grade, I was stupid. I should never have started that prank war. I should have apologized. I wish we could start all over from the beginning. I am so sorry. I hope you forgive me and we can become good friends.  
  
You are the first person that brought the true meaning to the word beautiful to me. I present you with roses and I hope you consider us being friends or even more than friends. I can't help but feel so sad when I see you with your friends and you look angry with me every time I look at you. I never can hear your voice unless we are arguing. I don't want to argue no more. This is silly, but I think I have a crush on you. Actually it really isn't silly. Any guy might fall head over heels in love with you. You are so pretty, nice, and a good person and so much more. The person who ends up with you is someone lucky.  
  
Love always Kurama."  
  
My heart was doing flips. My hands were shaking a little while holding the note. I wanted to cry. Not cry from pain or hurt, but to cry because I was so happy. This note is so old. I wonder if he still feels that way. I should have gone to his clubhouse when Keiko gave me that note telling me to a long time ago. I thought it was a prank though.  
  
A tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. I was still smiling and I folded the letter placing it neatly in the bouquet. Kurama frowned at seeing me cry.  
  
"Kurama.. Thanks." I threw my arms up around his neck. He was surprised and looked at me. I took his hand in mine and rested my head on his chest. Then picked my head back up and looked meaningfully at him when he spoke to me. "I guess you like it." He said and I giggled.  
  
"Kurama I don't like it. I love it." He smiled at my response and put his arms around my waist and embraced me. "I am glad that you love it. I truly am sorry." I giggled again. "Kurama I forgave you already. So stop being nice and hug me." He hugged me tighter and Hiei coughed in the background. We separated slowly and blushed a bit.  
  
"Are we going yet?" Hiei asked me sounding a bit annoyed and some disappointment in his voice. "Did you notice Kurama's ears yet?" He spoke again a little less angry.  
  
I looked at Kurama and on the top of his head was two white dog like ears that replaced his human ears. I went up to them and rubbed one. Feeling how soft it was. I yanked my hand back when I heard a sound escape from Kurama's mouth. I looked at him and laughed. He had purred. I did it again and he purred again. I stop playing around when Hiei coughed again. "Opps sorry they are just so cute. I could not resist."  
  
Kurama blushed a dark shade of red. "Call that guy Koenma again."  
  
"Sure thing." I got the device out of my pocket and flipped it open.  
  
"Koenma send a portal at my current location."  
  
"Okay Botan let me just see where you are."  
  
I started to tap my feet feeling impatient. Does it take that long just to see where I am? "Koenma?" I said softly. Then he came back on.  
  
"All set the portal will materialize within 2 minutes, all you have to do is walk through it and you will be here in spirit world. After that, walk to my castle and get to my office at once. I will wait for your arrival."  
  
The line shut off and I closed the lid to the device. Only 2 minutes. I took a deep breath and looked at the guys. Kurama had been changing rapidly now. His hair was almost covered with sliver and he had dog-ears. Hiei was still the same but I think he is hiding something under that bandana he is wearing.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" They both nodded. They look ready and relaxed. I think I am more nervous than the both of them. They are the ones going to go through with this. This could be painful or maybe something bad will happen. Your mind getting erased is not an every day thing. When Koenma spoke to me about them having their minds erased he did not say much about it. He was hiding something and I know he was. I could see the hint of sadness on his express when he told me about the news.  
  
I wrapped my gift back up and placed it back on the table so when I return I can bring it home. I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I hope this works out. As I turned around a portal materialized. It was black and glowing very brightly.  
  
"Lets go!" I said in a reassuring voice as we all three stepped through. We stepped out of the portal, but we were not on earth anymore. We were on top of a floating city in the sky. I was use to being here but Kurama and Hiei were curious and were looking around and eyeing everything, taking in there surroundings.  
  
"Follow me please." I was now in my spirit form. I must have transformed when going through the portal. I materialized my oar in my right hand. They were both watching me confused; I just smiled and looked at their clueless expressions. I hopped onto the oar with ease and sat on it hovering about 6 feet off the ground with my hands on my lap.  
  
Kurama saw me before in my spirit form and on the oar, but seeing a ghost/spirit is something no one can get use to I guess. Hiei was really shocked. He pointed at me. "How the hell can you do that?" I laughed. "I am a spirit right now. Like what I told you guys about before. Lets just go. You won't remember anything anyways so why explain."  
  
I floated near the ground slowly for them to follow me to the castle. We were only 5 minutes away.  
  
"I would give you guys a ride, but seeing how it will be my last time on this oar, I want to enjoy it alone." I said teasing them. "I would rather walk anyways." Hiei said. I grinned. "Don't worry guys, we are almost there." I flew up a little higher and from where I was I saw the gigantic castle.  
  
"Its straight ahead." I rushed in front of them, with a high speed as I approached the castle doors. Hiei ran to catch up and he was fast. Kurama ran but not as quickly, but made it there faster than any normal human would. From high in the sky I started to go lower near the ground and leaped off the oar in an impressive jump and landed on my feet. My oar disappeared in thin air and I stood at the giant double doors waiting for Hiei and Kurama. Not even 5 seconds later Hiei came and then Kurama.  
  
Standing at the doors made me feel like I was the owner of the castle inviting two friends over. They both were ready, I could tell. I pushed the doorbell and Konema's voice came on a speaker. "You can bring them in Botan." With that said the doors slowly opened and we walked in with me in the front.  
  
"This way." I indicated them to follow me as if I was a tour guide.  
  
As we made our way to Koenma's office I felt the burden of remembering if something bad may happen. Each step I took forward was caution. At some point I would plunge into anxiety. I just hope all goes well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry Jay was not in here for those who really liked jay. Yes he was so funny. I enjoyed writing his character for one chapter. He will no longer be in this fic unless at the last chapter when I say what happened to all the characters in the end.  
  
Yay all done with this chapter about 3 more left. Hope you like this.  
  
Any.........  
  
Questions?  
  
Comments!  
  
Or ideas*  
  
::glup:: Flames _  
  
Review and tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Make sure to say how this chapter was and then continue to the next chapter when I update it later today okay.  
  
^_~. 


	17. Back to Spirit World

____Where We Left Off_____  
  
"This way." I indicated them to follow me as if I was a tour guide.  
  
As we made our way to Koenma's office I felt the burden of remembering if something bad may happen. Each step I took forward was caution. At some point I would plunge into anxiety. I just hope all goes well.  
  
___Lets Begin Chapter 18____  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Botan's POV of course)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Come on Botan. Think good thoughts. Kurama and Hiei won't be demons no more. They will not want to hurt people. They.. they.... oh forget it. They are getting their minds erased there is nothing good about that, and it is driving me crazy that they don't even mind. They act to relaxed and all right with that decision. Well I am not going to let that happen.  
  
We walked through some halls. Passing many friendly demons on the way. George Koenma's most loyal servant ran rushing up to me. "Botan? Koenma wants me to bring you to his office."  
  
"I know that. That is where we are going to now silly." He sighed. I looked at him oddly.  
  
"No Koenma wants to see you alone first." Now why does is want to see me alone? What ever, probably more lectures and stuff.  
  
"Alright. Stay right here Kurama and Hiei. Don't move." I took a few steps and turned my head to make sure they didn't move. They were still there. I guess they can listen at times.  
  
I continued to Koenma's office and when we got to his huge doors George opened one for me and let me go in first. Then he entered next. Koenma was of course sitting at his big desk. "George I said this was a private conversation get out." He yelled then he threw a stamp at him. George went running out of the room shutting the door. I felt bad and gave Koenma a glare that he totally ignored.  
  
"Hello Botan glad to see you again." I nodded approvingly. "Thank you Koenma sir. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me in private about?"  
  
He put on a serious face and jumped up on the top of his desk. He crossed his arms and started pacing back on forth in a slow pace as if to be thinking, "Botan this is important so be serious." When was I never serious?  
  
"Sorry Koenma." He stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his big desk Indian Style. "I want to know first of all will you be remaining as a ferry girl?" The hard question that I have been thinking so much of lately, but I was ready for this. I am prepared and I know my answer is a good one.  
  
"Koenma I have decided to remain human." I said happily. I get to stay with Keiko, Yukina, and my family. Even though I have to go to school still, but that won't last long. Soon I will go to college get a great job and have a family. Something I would never get as a ferry girl. I will enjoy my life.  
  
"I am sorry Koenma but I have made my decision." He smiled at me. "Good. Your decision was a good one." "Huh?" I asked confused what does he mean by that.  
  
"Botan I never thought you would pick being a ferry girl. Just think of this as a challenge that not many people will face. I just picked you from every one else because I like your spunk and enthusiasm. I have a back up assistant any ways just incase you decided this way. I did have a thought that you may actually pick being a ferry girl but I highly doubted that. I am glad you value your family and friends greatly."  
  
I was happy with all the comments he was giving me. I blushed. Then a question popped up. "Koenma I did have fun though. Do you think after I die I can have this chance again?" He grinned. "Botan I will make sure to keep a spot open for you as my head ferry girl."  
  
I wanted to jump for joy. "Thank you Koenma sir. Thank you so much."  
  
"Your welcome, now go get your friends so we can start this. I have lots of work to get to." Still the same ol' Koenma.  
  
Just then a rush of fear hit me again. I don't want them to have all of their memories erased. "Koenma I have to ask you another question."  
  
"Yes Botan." I took in a breath and thought about what to say and then let that breath go. "Koenma will they remember anything after this?"  
  
Disappointment showed on his features again. I don't think I like that look.  
  
"Botan this process will make them full human and erase all demon aspects from them, but I am afraid that it may erase their memories as well."  
  
I gasped. I just didn't want to hear that. It was what I was hoping he would not say. "Koenma, there's got to be another way." I wanted to cry to shout and shake him until he gave me a better answer. I was just started to actually talk to Hiei and have him actually look at me when he answers me back without saying hn and he actually said my name once instead of calling me women.  
  
Also I was starting to build a new friend ship and get closer with Kurama and this will all be taken away. They won't even remember me. They won't care about me. I wonder if they will actually talk to me, or know whom there mothers are.  
  
"Botan I'm sorry I have no power in that department. The only way they won't have their memories erased is if they have the will power to try and remember those they care for and remember everything they stand for."  
  
I nodded my head sadly. "I understand Koenma." Still with confidence I looked up at Koenma. "So Koenma there still might be a chance they will remember me, not only me but everything?"  
  
He hesitated but then shook his head yes, but still a look of uncertainty stained on his face. I strained myself from crying, but I know they will make it through. They are stronger then anyone I know and they can make it through this. They are demons, so it's a big difference right? Hopefully.  
  
"Oh one more question before I go and get them." He looked down at me annoyed with my constant questions.  
  
"What is it now?" he asked annoyance showing in his tone of voice instead of the concern sad one he was using not even a second ago.  
  
"Will this be painful for them?" I gulped awaited the dreaded answer.  
  
"Yes, of course it will. Must I remind you they are having their demon powers extracted from them? It's not supposed to tickle." I had a feeling he was going to say yes. I just hope it's not that painful.  
  
"I will be going now. They are just down the hall. I will be back in a jip." I walked up to the door and stopped when he started talking again.  
  
"Then hurry up. Oh and Botan." "Yes Koenma." He showed a little more concern now. "Please don't worry." I forced a smile and nodded. How am I not supposed to worry about something like this? I exited the room and shut the door behind me. Then I started on my way to go and get the boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kurama's POV) ~What happened while Botan was gone.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Botan had left while Hiei and I stood here waiting patiently for her. Hiei kept giving me this look. I ignored him for a while, but I was curious at why he was staring.  
  
"Hiei what is that look for?" He grinned. "Well besides the fact that your hair is all sliver but your also thinking about Botan. Am I correct?" Why does he have to be so right? I remained calm. Showing no proof for his accusation. Hiding any evidence with a mask of no emotion.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at him and kept my cool. "My hair is all sliver?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Don't try and change the subject. I know what you are thinking and you are trying to hide it too."  
  
"Really Hiei and what makes you think that?" Growling softly in annoyance Hiei looked at me dead on. "Kurama I have been hiding something from both you and Botan and it's here under this bandana here."  
  
I looked at it. It was something different, but he wears bandana's sometimes, so what is so different about this one and what does he mean he was hiding something. "Kurama I can understand all your thoughts."  
  
"Really Hiei. Explain." I said as simple as that. With a quick whip of his wrist his bandana was off and in his right hand. I looked at his forehead where the bandana was previously on and I gasped slightly at the sight.  
  
Opening slightly revealing a small reddish colored eye. It blinked and I took a step back. "Hiei what is that." His grin got wider. "Kurama I found out that this beauty here is called a Jagan and it holds my powers and I can use telepathic powers that lets me read minds."  
  
"Beauty? The sooner we become human the better. You are starting to act strange despite your normal quiet attitude. You have not even given me a rude remark yet."  
  
"Hn. Kitsune, maybe we should accept these new powers. Or maybe you rather think about Botan."  
  
What is wrong with him?  
  
"Don't even consider it Hiei and I still don't understand what you mean about Botan. Also what's with this Kitsune stuff now? When did you start calling me that?"  
  
"You are a fox demon. Kitsune fits you. Now about your thoughts on Botan." I relaxed a bit. During the conversation I tensed up a bit and Hiei took advantage of that. He will not hit a weak spot again. I wonder what is taking Botan so long.  
  
"Hn, there you go again thinking of her. Face it Kurama you like her and I don't mean friend to friend like either." There's the weak spot again.  
  
"Hiei stop reading my mind. Didn't you know it's rude to invade other people's thoughts?" He frowned.  
  
"Stop trying to avoid the subject." He said sternly.  
  
"Hiei you know me to well. You got me. I do have strong feelings for her. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked him. It was none of his concern, but yet he acts like it is. I never thought he cared about anyone else or what they thought.  
  
"Kitsune she feels the same way for you. I just don't want you hurting her feelings." I looked at him strangely. Was this the same Hiei I knew since we were younger? "She does? Well I don't think nothing will happen between us anyways. Why does this bother you?"  
  
He grinned again. "She is the only girl that I really seemed to grown attached to and since she does not feel the same way for me then she deserves someone I know that will take care of her. I don't want her getting hurt. If you break her heart I will make sure to break you."  
  
(a/n- Way OOC ^_^; sorry!)  
  
Wow Hiei is serious about this. I never knew he liked Botan. He may have even loved her for all I know. "Don't worry Hiei I won't." He smiled with my response and closed his eyes. "Kurama?"  
  
"Yes Hiei." "Don't ever mention this to anyone or I will be sworn to kill you." I laughed to myself. There is the old Hiei I know. "Of course." He put on his bandana as quick as he took it off and right on time too.  
  
Our conversation was interrupted when we heard the echoes of footsteps nearing us. It was Botan and she was staring at her feet sadly as she approached us. I hate seeing her sad. When she noticed we were watching her she quickly regained her posture and smiled. But I know something is wrong. I went to comfort her but Hiei moved to her first.  
  
"Is everything ready yet, I am growing impatient women." Botan put her hands together and shook her head excitingly. "Yes most defiantly. Come with me." I walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Botan can we talk first." I looked at Hiei for approval and he nodded. She looked at me strangely. "Um... I guess, but we can't keep Koenma waiting okay." I smiled politely at her and we walked a little ways from where Hiei was standing. Even though he knew what we were going to talk about.  
  
"Yes what is it Kurama?" So innocent were the thoughts that came to mind when ever she looked confused or asked questions. Her head was tilted slightly. Her lips curved in a pretty way and her eyes blinking with mystery.  
  
"Botan what ever happens after this I hope you know that I will never forget you." She looked real surprised but I kept going. "Botan I have to tell you the truth and that is that I lo....."  
  
"Botan! Koenma wants you to bring them now." A blue demon that Botan had called George before had interpreted me. I growled to myself in annoyance. I guess this will just have to wait. "I'm coming." Botan said in a gentle tone. "Oh Kurama was there something you wanted to say?"  
  
I sighed. "I will tell you later Botan." She nodded and we started following her and George. Hiei followed behind me and we went through a long hall and up to two huge door. Whatever will happen next will happen beyond these doors.  
  
I could hear Botan take in a deep breath as she opened one of the doors with the help of the blue demon. The hall was lighted up with a glow. We all then stepped forward and entered the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to leave you there, but I hope you don't hate me for it. Anyways 2 more chapters after this. We are nearing the end people. Please don't flame me on how Hiei acted in this chapter. I know I made him OOC, but I didn't know what else to do. Sorry!  
  
Review please.  
  
Comments!  
  
And question?  
  
Or anything else you would like to say then go a head in a review.  
  
~*~*~*Thank you for being there for me to those who have constantly reviewed and you know who you are.*~*~*~ 


	18. Love blooms

___Where We Left Off____  
  
I could hear Botan take in a deep breath as she opened one of the doors with the help of the blue demon. The hall was lighted up with a glow. We all then stepped forward and entered the room.  
  
___Beginning of Chapter 19___  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Botan's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We all stepped into the room, me in the front as we approached Koenma's desk. I need to relax a bit, Koenma does not want me to worry, so I better not look tense. I looked at the two young men and smiled at them reassuringly.  
  
Koenma was sitting on his chair working on his stamping skills I presume. Way to occupied to notice we were there. He was in his teenage form, probably to seem more as a prince then a toddler. I cleared my throat to show we existed.  
  
"Koenma sir, here they are." My voice was a little shaky. I guess my appearance could catch someone off guard but my voice just proved how nervous I really was.  
  
"Botan good job. You accomplished your first mission, and your last." I nodded my head slowly showing a yes and a smile. Koenma got up from his chair and stuck his hands in his pockets on both sides of his outfit, his big cape flowing behind him as he approached the three of us.  
  
His voice sounded so much more mature. I wanted to laugh at his act he was displaying. Being serious at the matter at hand he ignored my puffy cheeks that were going to burst out in laughter. He even still had that pacifier in his mouth that made him look strange.  
  
I guess I am feeling better; I have to have faith in my friends, so why act gloomy? Yes I have to keep convincing myself this is just like a regular high school test like what we have in Genkai's class. Simple and easy and we will be able to pass with flying colors. Wait I never did pass any of her tests. Bad example.  
  
"Botan what's wrong." Koenma had spoken directly towards me. "Nothing sir. When will the process start?"  
  
Koenma slid his hand to his chin in thought. He blinked a bit and then looked at both Hiei and Kurama. "We can start when they are ready."  
  
Ready? They have been ready. Look at their relaxed postures. Kurama looked annoyed and so did Hiei. "Lets begin now." Kurama had said. His voice gave me the shivers. He is changing. His voice was a bit deeper and stern. It wasn't his warm and assuring voice, but a cold and irritable one.  
  
Koenma with his new impressive act gave a sly smile. "Sure, but this may hurt are you up for it?" Was he trying to get on their nerves? "Koenma, can we just begin without lectures please?" I had spoken up, while tugging at the sleeve of his shirt pleadingly. His expression softened while Kurama's grew more annoyed.  
  
"This is the prince of the spirit world? Hn fool." Hiei had said as he leaned on the wall arms crossed in front of his chest. "Now now boys." I said as I put my hands together making a loud clap to get their attention. "Koenma lets begin." I gave him a wink. I have to keep the tension in the room down somehow.  
  
Koenma crossed his arms in front of his chest now. The room became an uncomfortable silence. The sound of Koenma sucking on his pacifier was the only sound heard. "Alright if you insist, then follow me." Hiei straightened up and Kurama yawned.  
  
We followed Koenma to where ever he was bringing us. After going through some more gigantic halls we were lead to a small room. "Ladies first." Koenma said, and I just rolled my eyes. I could see he was trying to keep me happy. Kurama stepped in next after me then Hiei then lastly Koenma.  
  
Indeed the room was very small, and brightly colored too. "Ah my eyes." Hiei said sarcastically. I coughed to hold back a little giggle. I have to act serious about this. There was a little comfortable looking couch at the left corner of the room.  
  
Koenma pointed to it. "Go on and sit while I explain things." He told us. All three of us sat on the couch. Koenma who was still standing up waved his hands around as he explained on about the Mind eraser yet another product of spirit world.  
  
The so-called Mind eraser was creepy looking, something that you would see when you went to the dentist. There was a patient bed just like the kind at a pediatrician center or a dentist room, where you lay uncomfortably on the cold bed waiting for the dentist or doctor to enter the room. Above the bed was a machine like object. It was moveable and looked like a helmet.  
  
Koenma continued to explain how you would use it. Moving the machine closer to the person on the bed then bringing down the helmet like object on the head of the person.  
  
Seeing this contraption was not helping me rid my nervousness. Kurama yawned again and Hiei sat uninterested at the explanation.  
  
"So any questions?" Koenma asked.  
  
I raised my hand like if I were in class and Kurama chuckled at my action. Koenma rolled his eyes and said "Alright Botan what is it?"  
  
"Well how does it work?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"You see after putting the helmet cap over the head of the person having their mind erased they will quickly feel pain or if lucky fall asleep and into a dream. Their dreams will be about the ones they care about and what they care about in life. Their minds will be erased of all demon resources and their demon capabilities will be taken from them. Their dreams about what they care about most in life will be the only thing they will remember, but they must have a good enough will to remember it. Did I lose you yet?"  
  
My foot was tapping and my hand was rubbing my temple. "Huh?"  
  
Koenma sighed loudly. " The....."  
  
Kurama who got up off the couch then tried explaining to me next after interrupting Koenma. "Helmet goes on head, person loses memory, and only good thoughts will remain if the person is lucky."  
  
"Oh." I smiled goofily and took my seat back on the couch. "Indeed." Koenma said.  
  
"Botan I want you to leave the room now." I stood back up again. "But why Koenma sir?"  
  
His eyebrow went up in a questioning way. "I thought you didn't want to see your friends in pain. It's not going to be a pretty site." I gulped. This is what I was so nervous about from the start.  
  
I took a seat on the couch and looked at Kurama sadly and concerned. Kurama must have noticed how concerned I looked. "Don't worry Botan. I promise I will not forget you. I will be the same Kurama you have grown to know. I just won't have my demon side that's all."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei for help. "Yeah." Hiei said looking more bored then nervous.  
  
"See Hiei thinks so to." I was starting to cry now. Letting my tears slid down freely without shame. I sniffled a bit and tried to speak hoping my voice would not sound shaky.  
  
"Kurama promise me."  
  
I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Please promise me you will come back as the same old Kurama I have grown to like." He had a frown on his face and he stared at me.  
  
I released his hand and looked at my feet. He was not answering and I felt like I was going to die from the ache in my heart that was going to split through the middle from a crack.  
  
His hand went to my face and wiped my tears away. "Don't cry Botan..... I promise." I pushed my cheek against his hand that was cleaning my tears away in response to his answer and nuzzled against it.  
  
"Don't worry. Go on and wait at your house. Hiei and I will visit you around 8 o' clock tonight. We will remember everything. All right."  
  
I took in a big breath taking in his sweet smell of roses for the last time before leaving. Then went over to Koenma.  
  
"Good bye Koenma. I guess this will be the last time I will ever see you huh? I hate good byes." He smiled warmly at me. He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it out of instinct. We shook hands and I turned my face to keep from crying again. He released my hand and I started to walk over to say bye to Hiei, until Koenma's voice stopped me.  
  
"Wait Botan."  
  
I half turned my body and looked at him with a forced smile.  
  
"Yes Koenma?"  
  
"I told you not to worry remember. Actually this can be sort of a mission for you. Make sure you stay loyal to your friends, live a good life, and when your time comes to go to heaven I will have an opening spot for you as head ferry girl if you like."  
  
"I appreciate it Koenma. Thank you. I will try and past this last mission. Good Bye."  
  
I turned back around and started to walk to the couch that Hiei was still sitting at. I sat beside him and gave him a small smile. He looked at me still serious, but yet looking bored at the same time.  
  
"So that you know Hiei, I hope you come back as well. I want you to come back the way you are now. You're a good person still, no matter how grumpy and mean you can act sometimes, even though you won't admit it."  
  
I was about to sit up and leave not expecting him to say a good bye or anything, but instead he stopped me. He gave me a friendly hug. I gave the hug back and he patted my back.  
  
"Hn See you soon." I smiled, that's something Hiei never does.  
  
"Well I better get going Koenma. When will my powers fade from me?"  
  
"You will be human again and no longer have any ferry powers after touching the surface of the earth."  
  
I sighed and thought to myself. {To bad it's not the same with friends that are turning into demons.}  
  
I nodded for the last time and materialized my oar in my hand. Giving the peace sign I jumped up and sat on the oar. Then got in a more comfortable position.  
  
"Bye!" I shouted to them getting higher in the air to get to the high window on the wall. I was shy before when I was standing near Kurama but I guess I can do it now. I blew Kurama a kiss and shouted "I love you to much to not worry. You better keep that promise." I laughed cutely and saw his shocked face. He waved and whispered something I could not quite hear, but reading his lips my heart did flips and the crack was filled back up and my heart was put back together all brand new.  
  
He whispered 'I love you too'  
  
I flew through the open window to make it back to that wonderful place called home.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I was close to home now, but I don't want to go back. I want to so much go back to spirit world, grab Kurama out of there and tell him I would love him human or not and escape with him to some place to be alone for eternity.  
  
Daydreams are silly sometimes. To bad they don't come true. Just all wishful thinking.  
  
While on my oar I was daydreaming of my daring rescue for Kurama. We run out of there with many demons chasing us shouting to us that Kurama has to go through the machine. We laugh at the demon and escape on my oar. With me on his lap snuggling closer to him as we fly to somewhere nice to go to. We fly off to a little forest where we hear a waterfall near. Hand in hand we race there. Then sit on the cliff staring at each other. Then the kiss comes and the forest animals cheer. How beautiful it is there.  
  
How romantic, but silly. Never will that happen. I snapped out of the daydream and back to reality. Reality hurts sometimes and it would be nice to live in a fantasy dream.  
  
I started to laugh out loud at my silly dreams. Oh silly me. I sighed and stopped laughing and then frowned. I hope they are ok. I might as well enjoy my remaining time on this oar.  
  
I flew everywhere in my hometown. I even went out of the city for a while to see other sites. When I got back to my town I thought about Keiko and everyone at school? "I will pay them a visit!"  
  
I flew over to my High school and entered through the roof and through some walls until I finally saw Keiko. It was Lunchtime and everyone was enjoying his or her meal. Keiko was sitting with Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.  
  
I went closer to listen to what they were saying.  
  
"Keiko I passed that test so we better go on that date soon. Maybe this weekend?" Yusuke said ending in a question way. Keiko blushed. It was all too cute. I always thought they made the perfect couple even from the beginning. I clapped my hands with joy as I watch the performance Kuwabara was doing for dear Yukina. So silly Kuwabara can act.  
  
They ate their meals and then went outside. I followed of course.  
  
Keiko sat against a tree and Yusuke stood up leaning lazily against it near Keiko. "Hey Keiko." He said not taking his eyes off the sky. "Yes Yusuke." She said then looked at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks for all the help, you know with helping me learn things, and um..... Being a good friend."  
  
"Sure Yusuke it was no problem. It was actually kind of fun." He took a seat beside her and smiled then took her hand. "Keiko do you think we can become more then friends....er.. give a try you know, like be..."  
  
"Like being Girlfriend and boyfriend?" She interrupted. "Yeah that." He smiled goofily at her. I giggled as I watched to see what her answer would be I leaned in closer with my oar, then a little closer.  
  
Keiko was blushing and Yusuke was still holding her hand hoping for a good answer. I got even closer.  
  
"Well I-I.." That's when I lost my balance on my oar and fell onto the ground landing on my butt in front of them. Like what Koenma had told me when I touched the Earths surface I was due to transform back to human. There goes my fun.  
  
I was glowing then in seconds the glow faded slowly. I could feel Yusuke's and Keiko's eyes on me. After turning back to human I smiled. "Uh hi... Don't look at me like that silly heads." I started to laugh nervously. Then Yusuke spoke out.  
  
"Hey Botan you should defiantly teach me that glowie trick one day. You should become a magician because the way you pop out of nowhere like that. Wait were you trying to listen to us?"  
  
{Yeah glowie trick. Such a silly person that Yusuke.} I thought then looked at Keiko ignoring Yusuke's question.  
  
"Hey Keiko delete a message on your answering machine from me later."  
  
"Huh what are you talking about Botan?" She asked me getting up from the ground still a little red from the unexpected event. I guess they actually thought it was a glowing trick or something or they would still have questioned it.  
  
"Well I was not in school for half the day because I was sick and I left a message on your machine so you would not worry, but now I am here." I twirled around showing that I am not was perfectly healthy.  
  
She jumped up and hugged me. "That's good to hear. Oh and Yusuke about that offer, we can try that on our date this weekend ok." She winked at him and he literally jumped up joyfully.  
  
I guess I have to go to school and finish the day now. "Keiko I'm going to go to the office and confirm with them that I am in today." She nodded and her and Yusuke left without me back to the lunch.  
  
Before I left I saw the boys playing basketball. It felt different watching them though. Kurama and Hiei were not there.  
  
Jin passed the ball to Touya and he scored it in. I cheered loudly and they came over to me. "Hi Botan." They said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Hello. Hey sorry about that night Touya." Jin started laughing,  
  
I'm guessing Touya must have told him about that night. "Hey don't worry about it, I kind of have my eye on someone else now." I smiled that was good to hear. "How about you Jin, how is life treating you?"  
  
He pushed back a strand of red hair from his eyes and whistled. "Ye cousin, Sachiko and I have been doing the dating thing a bit."  
  
I giggled. "Let me guess you could not get rid of her." He smiled.  
  
"True, but she is a nice lass. I like her." {That's good.} I thought to myself.  
  
"Well got to go now bye Botan." They said as they ran back to the basketball court. Now I have to get to that office.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"LATE AGAIN!" The moody principle yelled as she signed the slip that allowed me to go to my classes for the rest of the day.  
  
"I am truly sorry it won't happen again." The principle only pointed a finger towards the door and shouted out. I left and stuck my tongue at the door after leaving. She is such a meanie.  
  
Now to go to boring class, and go back to the way life was, but that's a good thing. Now the only thing missing is Hiei and my dear Kurama and life would be perfect.  
  
I wonder how those guys doing? I sighed and went to my locker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's POV  
  
Back in spirit world  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei had gone first and was through with it. If he lost his memory no one knows. He was sleeping on the couch. The machine can get a person exhausted, almost like those medicines you take and they make you drowsy.  
  
Kurama went and sat on the bed next. Ready for his turn, Koenma pulled the helmet over Kurama's head and went over to the switch.  
  
"Are you ready Yoko Kurama?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Don't call me Yoko Kurama and yes I am ready." Kurama got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. Koenma flicked the switch that kind of looked like a light switch and the machine was turned on.  
  
Making loud noises and was now shining; the machine started its duty. A sudden bout of pain ripped through Kurama. Like the edges of a fork coming closer to the balloon and he felt like he was going to burst. His nerve endings were screaming. It ripped though his mind his every thought. Erasing as it works. How was he to dream with something like this causing him so much pain?  
  
He had heard Hiei scream when he was going through with this ordeal. This was a challenge and one that Kurama was going to beat. He made a promise and will be true to his word. All his thoughts were being torn out of him almost like wasted water that leaked out of a broken sink.  
  
His thoughts and memories were being shredded and taken away from him. Torn to pieces of paper. He tried to clear his mind for an empty spot to place all the memories he wanted to store and to keep. To keep them from the reaches of the machine. He heard the loud sounds coming from the machine  
  
Botan! He mouthed the angelic name but it never got past his lips. No sound. He'd feared he would lose his voice next if this kept going this way. Nothing but inevitable, consuming darkness. It was involuntary, the will to breathe. He closed his eyes. Hoping to relax himself further.  
  
He was in a black oblivion. He could scarcely breathe. He wanted Botan there with him at that time. Hold her hand and then he would be able to relax. He needed her there. He needed her.  
  
Shutting his eyes tighter. Relaxing he was able to start a daydream through the unbelievable pain. The daydream filling with all but his thoughts he wanted to keep badly. Trying to fill his daydream as much as he could.  
  
How did Hiei do this? He thought. How much longer will I be able to take this? The machine sounds was getting lower. The volume sounding more gentle and softer like it was fading. Koenma flicked the switch to the off side, but Kurama could not see that. The pain was still there and his eyes were still shut. With a last scream of pain he shouted out Botan's name and fell into an uncomfortable slumber.  
  
Koenma asked for help from two demons to pick up Kurama and place him on a couch. They did so and left. Koenma closed the lights and shut the door and only hoped that the machine had worked to take out the demon in them, but hoped that it did not take the memories of their human side.  
  
Koenma went to his office sat down in his chair. No longer feeling strong enough to keep his teenage form he popped back to his toddler form. He took two documents out with Kurama and Hiei's name and picture on it. He stamped them, approving that the case was over and put them back in the filing cabinet near him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to Botan and her POV  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
School was dumb and boring I have so much work to do and make up for the times I was absent, and I have to go home with the thought that I might never see Kurama and Hiei again.  
  
Hopefully everything worked out. I looked up at the sky and sighed, and then feeling a hand on my shoulder I quickly turned around. It was my cousin, Sachiko.  
  
"Hey Botan guess what?" she jumped happily up and down. Her hair flowing up and back down with her jumping motion.  
  
"Jin asked you to marry him." I said sarcastically.  
  
"No silly he asked me to go on another date with him." I laughed at her over excited act. "That's good, so when is the date?" She stopped jumping and stared at me with a cute expression.  
  
"Uh... its right now. Oh my god I'm late. I got to go. Bye Botan." She ran down the street towards Jin's house.  
  
I giggled then saw Keiko and Yusuke coming hand in hand towards me, also Kuwabara and Yukina behind them with Kuwabara showing his muscles off and Yukina giggling innocently.  
  
"Botan we are all going to get pizza. How about you come with us." Keiko said then started laughing at a joke Yusuke had whispered in her ear.  
  
"Keiko I would, but I have so much to do." I did not tell her, but I also have Kurama to wait for.  
  
"Come on Botan please." Yukina said all to innocently.  
  
"Well.. Ok. I'm starving anyways, I never ate lunch." They all sweat dropped at hearing my stomach growl. "I guess my stomach agrees too." I said blushing a bit from embarrassment. They laughed. I smiled and was glad I picked to stay here on earth instead of being a ferry girl. I would miss them too much.  
  
"Lets go already. I will race you there Urameshi." Kuwabara shouted and flicked Yusuke's nose. "Fine. I bet 5 dollars if I win."  
  
Kuwabara agreed and they raced off. Yukina, Keiko, and I were left walking then running to catch up. When we got there Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing.  
  
"I beat you fear and square Urameshi now give me the $5.00."  
  
"No way. I only agreed that if I won I could get the 5 dollars NOT if you won so Ha." Kuwabara got even angrier and grabbed Yusukes head in a headlock and gave him an Indian head burn.  
  
"Ouch you big idiot get off me." We laughed and after much arguing, a thumb wrestling contest between Kuwabara and Yusuke, which Yusuke had cheated to win again, and after trying to stop Kuwabara from running across the street to pet a cat that looked like it had rabies' we finally went in to get pizza.  
  
The pizza was good, but it would have been even more enjoyable if Yusuke didn't decide to act like a gay guy and pick on a familiar guy I knew. I think his name is Jay. Jay had thought Yusuke was really gay and tried touching him on the butt, which Yusuke reacted by shoving the guy on the floor.  
  
"Oh you like it rough huh?" Jay shouted playfully and got up and started chasing Yusuke. We laughed and it reminded me of how Jay chased Touya and also how he tried to flirt with Kurama when Kurama was following me on my date.  
  
"Hello Jay do you remember me?" I asked him. He stopped chasing Yusuke and came over to the table.  
  
"Yes you were with that handsome Boy." I nodded yes. "So why are you working here I thought you worked at that restaurant."  
  
He sat down and crossed his legs. "I did, but got fired for trying to fit a meatball in a guys mouth. I could not resist. He was complaining that the meatball was too big so I tried to see if it really was and stuck it in his mouth." I laughed at that.  
  
"Well bye Jay and sorry Yusuke is taken by someone." He bowed his head in defeat but when he looked back up some boys from a different high school came in through the door. He ran quickly to them to get their orders.  
  
"I saved you Yusuke. You owe me." I said jokingly.  
  
We left and it was already 6:00 p.m. I should be getting home now. We said our goodbyes and I ran home quickly.  
  
When in my house I put the TV on and waited for them. I have faith that they will come.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours passed and I wanted to cry. They would have come and consulted me already. Maybe the machine takes along time. It was midnight and the clock binged 12 times.  
  
I was crying now. Soaking my shirt. I got up and went to my kitchen and poured a drink for myself. Feeling shaky some spilled onto the floor. I put the container on the counter and just collapsed not caring about the mess. I was crying so much.  
  
"Kurama." I shouted loudly. Life is so curl. Reality does hurt. I got back up and cleaned the mess, trying to keep my flowing tears under control. I went back to the living room and sat down on my couch with my drink in my hand.  
  
Maybe they are home sleeping. It's really late. Or they just don't remember me.  
  
More tears flowed down. I placed my drink on the table stand near me and then laid down on the couch, and cried myself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ssssh be quite. She will wake up."  
  
"Don't we want her to wake up?"  
  
Two familiar voices. Was it a dream? I opened my heavy eyelids but failed to keep them open. I yawned softly and tried to open them again.  
  
"See now you woke her up." I got up with a start and my eyes opened easily now. "Robbers" I whispered out loud.  
  
"Robbers?" The voice questioned. Robbers? No way that's Kurama's voice. I wanted to jump for joy.  
  
"K-Kurama?" I whispered. Hoping with so much that the voice would answer back with a Yes. I could not see anything the house was really dark. I could only see two figures moving about. One smaller than the other.  
  
"No." A voice answered. I wanted to faint at hearing the answer. So these were robbers.  
  
"I'm Hiei, Kurama is right beside me." I jumped up. Hiei! Kurama! It's them. I ran to flick on the lights but failed and tripped over a slipper on my floor.  
  
"Ouch." I shouted on impact with the ground. The lights were turned on and Kurama was laughing softly. I was on the ground my butt high in the air and my face planted on the ground. "Help me up well ya." I shouted at Hiei who was amused at my clumsy way. He was standing near me and gave me a hand for assistance.  
  
Right away after getting up I hugged Hiei. "You remember me." I choked out. I was so happy. "Don't I get a hug?" Kurama said teasingly.  
  
I giggled. "Of course and much more." I jumped on him and squeezed him tightly. Then gently put my lips on his for a soft kiss. Wrapping my hands around his neck and his hand quickly moving around my waist.  
  
His tongue slid on my lips asking for entrance. I allowed it to enter. Soon the soft kiss became a more passionate and lovingly one. My first kiss with Kurama on the lips how beautiful. I thought during the kiss. We pulled away after a while, gasping for air and inhaling as much as we could.  
  
"You kiss good." He said then I felt myself blushing.  
  
"Thanks so do you." Hiei coughed and we both stared at him.  
  
"Don't you want to know what happened?" He said. I shook my head yes and we sat on my couch. Instead of Hiei explaining Kurama did.  
  
"You see Hiei and I were in my apartment and when we awoke we were very sore. Our bodies hurt. I was upstairs and Hiei down stairs. It was late and we saw a note on the door. I read it and it said to come over to your house."  
  
I slightly tipped my head to the side. "But what about the machine and why are you two late?"  
  
"Machine? Hiei and I got into a fight with some guys at school."  
  
I got confused all of the sudden. They were at school picking fights with people. They couldn't have. They were in spirit world and like they said they woke up late. I would have seen them at school if they were at school.  
  
"Kurama I don't understand."  
  
He wrapped an arm around me.  
  
"Botan, we got into a fight because some guy was trying to hurt you. I said I love you and via versa. We brought you home and went to my house and fell asleep. Then when we woke up and we were sore because of the fight and there was a note."  
  
They don't remember what happened today. They don't remember the machine or spirit world do they? Koenma must have filled their minds with different stories or something. Whatever. I have them back and that's all that matters.  
  
"I understand now Kurama. Thanks for helping me with those mean boys from school." I said playing along and hugged him. "I guess I should help you out more often if I get hugs and kisses for it."  
  
I laughed "Silly head." Then picked up a pillow and threw it at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
We talked and had our fun. It was around 4:00 in the morning now. Hiei had to leave to get home and Kurama stayed with me. We were in my room sitting on the edge of my bed talking for the longest time.  
  
"See Botan I kept my promise." I gasped I thought he didn't remember anything. "But Kurama how did you know-"  
  
"I will see you tomorrow bye Botan." He interpreted me and then kissed me on the lips for the hundredth time that night, which I must say, was wonderful. He tucked me into bed without explaining about the promise.  
  
"I love you Kurama." I whispered. "I love you too Botan." He gave me another passionate kiss and left."  
  
I was trying to stay up and figure out how he remembered the promise but feeling sleepy I slumped back down on the bed and fell asleep dreaming the daydream I had earlier when I left Spirit world.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama stood outside her window for a brief moment. "I love you so much Botan, good night my love until tomorrow morning." He was gone with a blink of an eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
See long chapter huh?  
  
I hope it was good.  
  
The last chapter will be updated soon and it is an Epilogue of what happened in the next few years that passed. It will tell what eventually happened to the main characters. I just don't know what to do. I will come up with something.  
  
Bye now  
  
Review please. Thanks so much everyone. I really enjoyed the reviews. 


	19. The End

~*~*~*  
  
2 years later!  
  
Authors POV  
  
~*~*~*  
  
High school had gone by fast. Graduation had gone by and Botan and Kurama had been voted as the homecoming queen and king.  
  
After high school college was to come next. Many making big plans on what they wanted to be when they were out of college and others out to do what they want to. Each choosing the right college to go to they all ended up moving.  
  
After Botan's parents died long ago, Botan was not able to leave that house. Soon enough she decided it was time to move on and moved out to a college that she had her eye on. Yukina and Keiko ended up going to the same one.  
  
They did everything together still. They were the best of friends that could not be broken up.  
  
Keiko's boyfriend Yusuke was finally allowed into the same college as Keiko. This made Keiko very happy. Yusuke and Keiko had been dating for a while now and they seemed inseparable.  
  
As for Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend, he also ended up finally getting accepted in the same college to stick with Yukina. Yukina still so innocent and naive to all Kuwabara's antics, never really dated Kuwabara, but they went out on picnics with each other and other things that people who dated would do.  
  
Jin and Touya moved away to some other college in Boston. Jin and Botan's cousin Sachiko were in a decent relationship. Touya had gone off on blind dates and finally found someone right for him. She was a very pretty and nice girl that in a weird way actually accepted his driving.  
  
Hiei had gone to the same college as Yukina. He wanted to forever watch over his sister. Yet never told her of him being her brother. He never really did change, he even still called Kuwabara names for being near his sister. He remained Kurama's best friend and even watched over Botan at times like she was a second sister.  
  
As for the cute couple.....  
  
***Botan's POV***  
  
Sitting in my dorm room in the quiet peaceful night I steadily look at the time. It's late. "Kurama I don't think your suppose to be here." He smiled at me.  
  
We had been sitting on my carpet looking at the yearbook pictures from when we use to go to high school. Laughing at some pictures of people we don't even know and gazing at our friend's pictures. Sometimes we joked about each other's pictures.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" He asked so innocently. He was always so nice and sweet to me. He even came to my dorm room every night to check on me, even though it was against the rules to have the opposite sex in the room at this time of the night.  
  
"Of course I don't want you to leave." I told him.  
  
"Then it's settled." He answered back to me. He got up from the carpet and went over to my bed and pulled the blanket off of it. Then came back towards me. "Scoot over please." He said as simple as that. I watched curiously what he was doing.  
  
I moved the yearbook from on top of my lap and placed it on the coffee table next to me. Then I scooted over making room for the both of us. He sat down beside me and pulled the blanket over our laps.  
  
"Are you warm now?" He asked nicely. It was winter and the dorm room wasn't exactly a comfortable temperature, always a chilling temp that made me shiver through the night.  
  
"Yes I'm warm now, thanks." He stretched over and reached for the yearbook again and pulled it on his lap. I scooted over and got closer to him.  
  
He pointed at a picture and laughed softly. "You must have had bad hair day that day huh?" I looked at the picture he was pointing at. It was of me after I fell over the janitor's bucket that was left in the hall. My hair must have gotten messy after falling.  
  
"Don't tease." I told him jokingly. "How about this one." I pointed to one of him getting attacked by the cheerleading squad. I started laughing at the memory of it.  
  
"How did they get that picture?" It just made me laugh harder when he said that. They do have weird ways of getting pictures. I got closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder and stared at the yearbook. He too was looking the yearbook looking for more pictures to mock.  
  
"Botan what happened here?" He asked me as he pointed to a picture of me on the ground crying. I gasped. How did they get that picture? Do they send private investigators to get these pictures? My goodness.  
  
"Uh.... I'm not too sure. Maybe I had a real bad day or something." I bit my bottom lip at the lie. He looked at me. "Was it me that hurt your feelings?" Indeed it was him, but that was a long time ago when we never liked each other as we do now. It was when he would pick on me and we would always argue. Those times are done now.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said tapping the end of his nose with my finger. He blinked and looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
He always has been apologizing to me lately. For only simple things like forgetting to get me a chocolate bar that I didn't even ask for. He would even apologize when I felt sick, as if it was his fault I got sick. Nothing is ever his fault though.  
  
"Silly don't worry." I hugged him reassuringly. I am glad he is very concerned about me and it's very sweet though I wish he would stop treating me like gold.  
  
Going back to the yearbook we flipped some pages. The page we landed on was our graduation picture. Every one of our closest friends were there.  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara standing together smiling. Yusuke and Keiko holding hands enjoying each other's presence. Hiei with his sly smirk on his face standing at the far corner of the picture closest to Yukina. Then Kurama and I kissing at the other end of the picture.  
  
Looking at the picture brought more happy memories. When in high school I could not wait to go on to college, but now I miss it all. Sure some of my friends are in the same college but everyone seems to be busy and have their own lives to deal with. I call Yukina and Keiko at times then the call gets interrupted because they either have to go to their part time job or have to do something important for school. We still hang out on Saturdays; it's like our hang out day when we go shopping and stuff.  
  
I pulled the blanket higher and up to my chest hugging it. I miss those days in high school. Kurama slipped his hands on mine. I tilted my head and stared at him.  
  
"What are you thinking in that head of yours Kurama?" Not answering my question he just let go of my hand and picked up the yearbook and closed it. He put the book away. I watched him move wishing he would come back and sit near me. When he left my side I was starting to get cold and not even the blanket would help that.  
  
"Your not leaving are you?" I asked him as I sat on the floor with the blanket still laid upon me. He was closing all the lights in the room only leaving a lamp light on that dimmed the room lightly.  
  
I was starting to get up. "Wait stay there for a second." He said quickly at seeing me get up. I shook my head yes, still interested in what he was doing and sat back down. He then put a CD in the stereo system and beautiful music started playing. He put out a hand and I grabbed it and he pulled me off the ground.  
  
"Kurama?" I called his name curiously. He tossed the blanket back onto my bed and lead me to an empty space where there was room to move about.  
  
"Let's dance like we did at our graduation." He stated simply and directed my hands to reach for his. I put my hands to his and he smiled. "Good now get ready."  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked him. To answer my question his smile got bigger making me rather curious. "Kurama ready for..."  
  
He twirled me and caught me in his arms. "Oh" I said giggling. Then he dipped me and brought me back up, catching me in a gentle kiss.  
  
Dancing and swaying left and right, giggling and twirling around. We stopped at the same time the music did and kissed each other passionately.  
  
"Did you have fun?" I nodded yes of course and let some giggles out. "I am going to store this in my memories forever." He just laughed and then picked me up bridal style and brought me over to my bed. He laid me on my bed and put the blanket over me and tucked me in. "Your leaving?" I asked sadly.  
  
"If you want me to?" I shook my head wildly side to side showing a no.  
  
"Stay!"  
  
He sat on the bed and grabbed my hands.  
  
"What's wrong Kurama?" I asked him. He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my hands gently and holding it in his hands.  
  
"Botan you know what?" I picked myself up out of bed. He loved playing these guessing games with me and I was ready to win this time. "Give me a hint." I told him. He just chuckled to himself. "Who says I am playing a game."  
  
I thought to myself for a second. "Oh, then don't make me guess." He chuckled again. "Fine. I love you." I smiled at him. "I know that already, you tell me all the time."  
  
Moving closer he asked "Botan do you love me?" What a silly question I thought to myself. "Of course Kurama dear." To prove my point I gave him another kiss on the lips.  
  
"That's good to hear." He went down and kissed me on the lips again and while doing so he pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
When he parted the kiss he looked me in the eyes seriously. "Botan." He said showing the object he had pulled out of his pocket. It was a small box. I gasp it can't be. He opened it slowly.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
I cried out in joy, tears flowing down my cheek. I was so happy. "Yes of course!" I shouted with so much energy.  
  
I had been waiting for that question for the longest time. I jumped up and flung my arms around him making a tight hug. He near toppled over.  
  
I let go of him smiling. "I love you so much Kurama." He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. It was beautiful. It was like our relationship. Precious, beautiful, and perfect and much more. I looked at it and then at him.  
  
"Thank you Kurama." Then I jumped out of bed. He looked confused at my sudden burst. "What are you doing Botan?" He asked me getting up and trying to catch up with me. I ran over to the phone.  
  
"I have to invite everyone to the wedding." I said happily. I started dialing a number when I remembered what time it was. I put the phone back on the hook and stood there looking silly.  
  
"I will just call tomorrow." He laughed and brought me back to my bed. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere." I told him as a direct order.  
  
"Really? That strange because last I thought I was going to leave now." I giggled at him. "Stay tonight." He smiled and jumped on the bed near me making me fall off. "You did that on purpose." He laughed.  
  
"So you're really going to stay?" I asked him happily. "If you want me too?" I hit him playfully on the arm. "Of course." He shut the light that was glowing from the lamp and cuddled in the blankets next to me. I moved closer to him and shut my eyes. "Good night Kurama. I love you"  
  
He pulled me closer and kissed me. "Good night Botan. I love you too."  
  
I have a feeling we will be dreaming about our wedding. I guess I won't have to worry about being cold tonight. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Warmly snug and happy.  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
~*~*~The End~*~*~  
  
I know bad Botan for allowing someone of the opposite sex in her dorm room, but hey they are not doing anything bad. ^_~  
  
Sorry if it sucked. I had no other idea how to put this to a happy ending. I'm not to good with romance I guess. Ha will anyways Review.  
  
AND!  
  
Thank You  
  
Thank You  
  
THANK YOU! So much for reading my fic. I appreciate it a lot.  
  
Maybe I will make another K/B fic in the future who knows.  
  
Bye now I love you all. I'll miss you guys. E-mail me sometime. My e-mail address is on my bio. Cya 


End file.
